Secrets and Lies
by JellybeanDJ
Summary: Hidden truths. Plans. Evil is growing stronger...and no one knows anyone any more. Harry and Draco must figure it all out with help.
1. Prologue

**Secrets and Lies**

**Rated R**

**Summary : 6th year begins. Changes happen. And when the truth is about to be uncovered, they just have to cover it back up. Two teenagers try to discover everyone's secrets and the truth about their lies.**

**Mpreg, M slash, F slash(maybe not all)**

**Prologue **

**As if anyone could understand. No one could understand him. Not her, the closest thing he had. Not even the people closest to him. Even with _her _he felt completely alone. He was sure no one could understand. And with everything he was destened to do, he had other responsibilities to shoulder. He had to deal with so called "family" and the fact he was more than he had always thought. Not that he didn't know how it felt to be totaly different. But now, he was even farther away from "normal" than that. He wasn't only the boy he thought he was. He wasn't only the wizard he thought he was. He held much more power than that. He was also a demon and a god. Not that it didn't help, but there was alot to learn being all that he was.**

**He was a sixteen year old boy with untidy jet black hair and emerald green eyes behind his glasses. He was tan and muscular. His left ear was peiced and held a tiny, silver hoop earring. On his back was a tatoo of a golden Snitch. He was the same person, but more troubled than ever. He was famous. Every day in every paper or magazine in the wizarding world had some article about him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. The savior of the wizarding world. He was Harry James Potter. Orphaned when he was a year old. His destiny was to murder the monster who ruined his family. The person he hated more than anything. The being less human than anything on the face of the Earth. Lord Voldemort.**

**Harry Potter was in his room, by his window, arms folded, glaring up at the bright, full moon. The stars seemed dim next to the brightness of the moon. Harry merely glared at it, thinking furious thoughts about the entire world, the Muggle world and Wizarding world. He had trained himself not to feel emotion, but he could never drive anger away. It was the one thing that stayed in his mind and in his heart.**

**It was one month until he was to go back to school. He would go with almost no friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, after getting him so angry and after he exploded, decided not to trust him, not to be his friend. But what did it matter? He wouldn't allow himself to care. Not after what happened at the begining of the summer. After meeting _her_.**

**Her. His age. A girl with familiar dark red hair and hazel eyes. A girl growing up, just like him, not knowing she had a twin sibling. Lord Voldemort had kidnapped her after birth and had raised her. She was just like him: hateful, muderous, and evil. Her name was Paige Potter.**

**She and him were so very different. She did not wish to avenge their parents death. She seemed gleeful at the very thought of death and mourning and darkness. **

**Darkness. That seemed to discribe everything in Harry's very world.**

**Things would never be the same. He very well knew that. But it seemed to be for the very worst. Nothing good could come from it, even if he did come out of it alive; Voldemort dead. It would only mean more death. And Harry had seen far to much death.**

**He had seen far to much.**

**But he hadn't seen near enough...**

**Harry turned back to face the rest of his room. On his bed, his things were packed. He would flee. Flee to the very last place people expected him ago. Face the one person, besides Voldemort, to make his life hell. He would be joined by another person much like him, doing the very same thing. He knew he needed to. Dumbldore had arranged it. And _they _liked it no better than he did.**

**All he had to do was wait. **

**At midnight, it was the perfect time to go; to test out his newly found power. It was only 11:58. Two minutes to go. He sat on his bed with his things. Hedwig was fast asleep in her cage letting out small little hoots he thought as snoring.**

**And it was almost time...**

**Five...**

**...he realy hated this idea...**

**Four...**

**...Why did Dumbldore have the ideas that would only bring him misery?...**

**Three...**

**...he did not want to go...**

**Two...**

**...it's gonna be hell...**

**One...**

**Gone.**

**Quick as a flash his disappeared. No broomstick, Apparation, Floor powder, or other useless forms of transportantion for wizards. He'd get there the demon way. That was, of course, what he was.**

**He and his things appeared in a dark hallway lit by one candle. The flame flickered casting dancing shadows on the dark walls. Two dark figures could be seen before him. Two pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Both belonging to two people who hated him much less than he thought. **

**He faced Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.**

**Definetly hell.**

**"Well, Mr.Potter," Severus said in his usual cold voice, his eyes showing no emotion, yet his face was gloomy and pale, "we had better show you to your room."**

**Severus and Draco turned around, and walked up the stairs with light being produced by their wands. Harry waited a few seconds before following and taking out his own wand whispering, "_Lumos_." **

**They walked for what seemed an eternity before reaching flat ground. They walked to the end of the hall to a big, dark bedroom which seemed as empty as the house and the three people's hearts. Severus turned on the light and he and his godson stepped out of the way, letting Harry in. He set his things on the ground, and looked around. There was a closet, a mirror, a bathroom, a bed, and a nightstand. Empty. He turned around and faced his new company; his face reading no emotion once so ever, but his eyes were cold and so was his lonely heart.**

**"Welcome to Snape Manor, Mr.Potter." Severus said as he and Draco turned to leave. "Goodnight."**

**The two walked out, then went their separate ways. None knowing they would soon learn to rely on one another and , without admitting it, to care.**

**End of the Prologue.**

**Didjya like it? I have a ton of more ideas and will start on Chapter 1 ASAP. Harry and Draco and Severus will be going to school like a week late for certain reasons, so read and find out. Please red Chapter 1 and the rest if you can. PLEEZ REPLY!**

**_JellybeanDJ_**


	2. Living in the Dark

**Secrets and Lies**

**Rated R**

**Summary: 6th year. Changes happen. And when the truth is about to be uncovered, they have to cover it back up. Two teenagers have to discover their secrets and the truth about their lies.**

**Mpreg, Mslash, Fslash**

**Chapter 1: Living in the Dark**

****

**Harry woke up three days later at midnight. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He had had a nightmare every night since he got there. All strange, all with signs and clues he could not figure out. All since he arrived at Snape Manor to live with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Truth be told, it wasn't horrible. He hadn't actually seen either Severus or Draco since he got there. It was a very large house, and the only creatures he did see were a few house elves and a Fairy Goddess whose name was Mercy. He had no idea who she was, but she made very nice company.**

**Harry lie back down, and tried to fall back to sleep. Unfortunatly, that was disturbed by a loud clash of thunder outside. The rain began to fall, pounding hard on the roof. Harry groaned. He was never going to sleep through that storm in that house. Especialy if he was constantly living with a small bit of worry in him. He was, after all, living with an ex Death Eater and a Death Eater's son. He didn't know anything about them, except what he had seen in the Pensive about Severus. And he had a very bad feeling they were both carrying secrets he needed to know about.**

**He slid out of bed, and walked across the cold, stone floor. He walked right out the door which he was suprised to find open. He walked out in the dark with his arms stretched out, trying not to run into anything. When he reached the staircase, he grabbed onto the rail and it led him the long way down.**

**He was suprised to find himself on level ground so quickly. He now felt his feet on the warm carpet that led to the kitchen. He then saw that the kitchen light was on, and walked right into it. Sitting down at the kitchen table was Mercy. She had out two cups of hot chocolate overflowing with marshmellows. **

**"Sit down." she said. Harry took the seat in front of her. She pushed the second cup of hot chocolate to him and said, "Talk to me, Harry."**

****

**Draco Malfoy sat up quickly. It was a loud clash of thunder that woke him up along with the creaking of the stairs. Harry was probably up and headed down to talk to Mercy. Potter talked to her alot. Truth be told, so did Draco. She was a very good person to talk to. He only wondered why she was there. He had asked his godfather, but he never said who she was. But Draco could have expected no more. Severus had too many secrets to keep up with. And he knew quite a few had to do with James Potter and Harry Potter. The only question was what it was.**

**Draco got out of bed and swayed for a moment. He'd gotten up too fast, making him slightly dizzy. Once he regained balance, he walked to the room's private bathroom. It must have been a very old house, for there were many statues, carvings, and paintings in the house, and in the bathroom. Draco looked in the mirror at his own silvery blonde hair and silverish eyes. Traits from his father, no doubt. But he did not want to think about his father or mother. That was why he came to his godfather...**

**Draco turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. There was no use in going back to sleep during the storm. If he knew his godfather, and he did, Draco knew Severus was up at that very moment reading or something. Severus had hardly slept at all period since a certain tragic event took place. But that was yet another thing he refused to remember. Draco, instead, walked back into the bedroom and turned on the light. He looked around the room, looking for one certain thing in paticular. A certain book he had always forgotten and not needed until now. Draco's eyes searched the room for a minute before deciding he needed to do more than just look. Felling far to lazy to look, he dragged his feet across the cold flooring, and plopped down into the chair by the window. He looked in the dresser beside the chair, and found it in the top drawer.**

**_Chalance Talan Politine_, by James Potter. Published in the year 1981, the year he and Lily Potter died. Draco wasn't completely sure Harry would know the language his father had written the book in, but he had soon found himself desparate to figure it out. But he wasn't going to beg. No, especialy not to Harry Potter. He'd ask, and wait. He was far too proud to stoop to begging.**

**Draco took the book, and walked into the dark hallway. It was almost as if he were walking blindfolded. He only made it halfway down the hall before stopping. He had no idea where he was going. Not a clue. He had forgotten which way he turned and how many times he had turned. But there were no lights on and no way to find a light. Draco had, unfortunatly, forgotten his wand in his room and couldn't find how to get back.**

**Luckily for Draco, he had something very useful indeed. Not that there was any such way to remember what his mother had taught him at the age of five, he'd have to rely on instinct. The instinct that came with being the son of a Death Eater and a part demon. Deomon from his mother's side, and Lucius did not know of it. That was why his mother had taught him all he needed to know about being a demon.**

**The part demon closed his eyes and tried hard to remember what to do. Then his mother's words came back to him._"It's all just reaction."_ Draco opened his eyes to find himself looking at things in a whole new light. A light that had not been there. Night vison, of course. Demons needed it, especially since they lived in the dark...**

**He soon discovered he was in an entirely different part of the mansion. A part he had never seen, but knew of. Back when he was younger, his father brought his mother and himself to see Severus Snape. But Severus, his father, and others would come ip here for meetings. But there was one room Severus wouldn't even let them in. The room he stood right in front of.**

**Draco walked over to the door, his hand hovering above the brass doorknob. He hesitated. If his godfather didn't wand him in there, should he realy go?**

**"Draco? Shouldn't you be in bed?" snapped an all too familiar voice. The words echoed of the walls and Draco stood frozen in place. Now Severus must be very angry to find him about to go into that certain room.**

**Draco turned.**

**He found himself face to face with Harry Potter.**

**"Now, Draco," Harry said in Severus's voice, "you should realy"-back to his own voice-"be more careful."**

**Draco glared at his enemy. "Where did you learn that?"**

**Harry shrugged. "It's a gift."**

**"A very useful one." Draco muttered. He then remembered he was clutching the book in one hand. He was tempted to say something about it, but someone inturruped the whole scene.**

**A house elf walked into the hall with huge blue eyes and a very raggedy towel acting as clothing. Draco recognized her immediatly as Scout. She had been in the house since before Draco was born and before his parents met.**

**"Sirs, " she squeaked, "Master Snape is on his way. He is suspecting you is up here. You gots to go before he sees you"-she looked around-"_here_."**

**Harry and Draco looked at eachother and nodded. Both ran straight into the forbidden room, Scout trying to stop them. But they were already in when they heard the footsteps of Severus Snape pounding on the stairs. Harry pulled up his invisibility cloak which he had been holding in his right hand. He threw it over Draco and himself only seconds before the door burst open. Severus stood in the doorway breaking heavily, his angry eyes looked all over the room as if searching for prey. He crept in quietly and listened hard. Harry and Draco held their breath. Soon, the Potions Master disappeared into another room within that room, shutting the door.**

**Still under the cloak, the two looked around. It seemed to be a cross between an attic and a library. Bookshelves lined the walls with heavy, old, dusty books scrunched in close together. More books rest on top of the many shelves. Around the middle of the room there was old furnurature, boxes, and a desk. The desk had piles of many old, yellowing papers with faded writting stacked upon it.**

**"What do we do?" Harry mouthed to his companion.**

**"Let's go to the desk." Draco mouthed back. **

**They worked quietly and carefully as they walked over to the desk together. On the top of many papers, there was a folder that read: _Top Secret Files of Severus Snape_.**

**Draco reached out a hand to grab the folder when a voice cold as ice said, "Now, we'd better get to bed, shall we?"**

**Harry and Draco turned to find Severus glaring at them. Then realising that the cloak had been caught on a nail and dragged off them, they stared at the cloak trying to avoid looking at the angry ex Death Eater in the room with them holding out his wand.**

**Severus's eyes followed their gaze and he said through clenched teeth, "Grab it and go!"**

**As son as those words were out, Harry and Draco ran forward, grabbed the cloak, and ran out of the room and did not stop until they found themselves at Harry's room. Harry hurriedly welcomed Draco in, and slammed the door. A first time the enemies acted together, or even civil at all. They seemed to only just then realise it. And Draco forgot the book...**

**"Well...that was scary." Draco said breaking the akward silence.**

**Harry did not respond. He seemed not to have heard Draco at all. Draco just looked around the room nervously. Harry had hardly done a thing to fix up the room to make it look homey at all. Only one picture was sitting on the nightstand: a pitcure of Harry's parents with a baby Harry. Draco could not help but smirk.**

**This Harry realised.**

**"Go." Harry whispered.**

**There was no need for further instruction. No need to repeat of yell. Draco was ready to leave the akwardness behind. **

**Before Draco walked out he said, "We have to go back to the way things were."**

**"I agree." Harry said. "We don't need to go making friend with the enemy."**

**"You mean you don't want to let anybody else in." was the next thing out of Draco's mouth, as he turned to run off, slamming the door behind him.**

**And Harry knew it was true.**

****

**Chalance Talan Politine - by James Potter**

**Self Destruction**

**_Every day is a new day. But the darkness never goes away. _**

**_Life goes on, but the darkness remains somewhere._**

**_The monsters live in the darkness._**

**_Creatures, amongst those you dispise and who ruin everything in sight._**

**_And in your darkness this monster you find may only be your reflection._**

**_You can't help having that darkness, and you can't help being that creature._**

**_You can't help being the demon that destroys._**

**_You._**

**_Destroy._**

**_Self Destruction._**

**__**

**Severus read and reread the paper. It was what James had planned to use for the first chapter, but never did. He decided to write it in Toltan, an old forgotten language. Severus sat in his room reading many of the papers from his desk that James had written merely months before he died. Too many memories of James Potter gathered into Severus's mind, and reading what he had written.**

****

**It was 3:49 AM when Harry finaly crawled back into bed. The conversation with Mercy and the small adventure with his nemisis replayed in his mind as he tried to fall back to sleep. But all attempts were useless. He would not go back to sleep. Not in this house, not with these people...**

**Harry realised as he thought back to the adventure that there were many things he did not know. Many things he needed to know. One thing Severus knew that Harry needed to know that had been mentioned in the orignial first chapter. Many things...And he realised that he was living in the dark...**

****

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you guys reading liked that. Pleez reply, pleez tune in. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**

**_JellybeanDJ_**

**To Kirra, White Tigress& BloodDrenchedRose: Hope you liked it so far and I hope you continue reading. I'd love to know what you think so pleez reply! C U soon! I'll try to check your Ur fanfics if you tell me more info! I'll write more. Catchya lata!-DDR**


	3. Dead Man Walking

**A/N: This is the first of 3 parts of Secrets and Lies. It's called "Uncovered."**

**Chapter 2: Dead Man Walking**

**Early the next morning, two strangers stood outside of Snape Manor. One was a woman looking extremely tired and weak. Her companion was a healthier fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and purple contact lenses. They were lucky no one in the house had gotten any sleep last night. Severus Snape answered the door holding a cup of coffee. His face was pale and dark shadows had formed beneath his black eyes. It was obvious he hadn't slept at all.**

**"Hello," Severus said grumpily.**

**"My name is Petunia Dursley," the woman said. "Dumbledore sent me."**

**Petunia handed Severus a letter. He read over it quickly, looked them over once, and led them in.**

**Harry and Draco were in the living room when the tree walked in. Harry was on the couch playing his GameBoySP. Draco was in the chair reading a thick book written by James Potter. As soon as the girl saw Harry, she sat on the couch next to him, put one arm around his neck, and watched him play his game. Petunia and Severus stood by the doorway, talking.**

**"Who is she?"**

**"Sarah Potter. Harry's half sister."**

**"So James cheated on Lily?"**

**"Yes. Nasty, no-good man he was."**

**"I quite agree, Mrs. Dursley."**

**"And their kids are just the same."**

**"Exactly! ...Unfortunately, I have to take care of them."**

**"Pity."**

**But what really was a pity was the fact that Harry and Sarah took in every word. But they had continued on with what they were doing. Harry was trying to control his anger; Sarah didn't want them to know they were eavesdropping. Draco, unfortunately, was unaware of everything going on. He was too busy reading the book. It wasn't the only one in another language…. It was more of a fictional book that was uncompleted. It only had three long chapters, and about 543 blank pages. The story seemed too familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place it.**

**"Ahem."**

**It made all three teenagers look up to the adults.**

**"We need to go to my office," Severus said.**

**Outside, not far from Snape Manor, a strange man was walking down a dirt road. He wore a trench coat, a hat, and sunglasses. His identity was hidden. No one recognized him. No one would believe it if they saw him. He knew that. That was why he was wearing what he was. He had been in hiding on an uncharted island with six other people. Now, he was back. And he had business to attend to. He had to first meet up with Albus Dumbledore, then head over to Snape Manor. He was not looking forward to seeing Severus Snape.**

**The sky was dull gray, rain began to fall lightly. The man seemed to not care. He waited by the sign reading "Snape Manor." As the ran fell harder, he still waited.**

**Finally, Albus Dumbledore appeared by his side.**

**"Come, then," Dumbledore said, leading the man to the cold, dark mansion.**

**Scout answered the door.**

**"Come in, sirs," she squeaked, letting them in. The house elf led them to Severus's office, which looked more like a conference room with a long table with chairs. Severus, Petunia, Harry, Draco, and Sarah looked up at them.**

**"Professor Dumbledore!" Severus said. "Come in, come in!"**

**Dumbledore smiled, and led the mystery man in. All eyes remained on him. He sat down between Dumbledore and Harry.**

**"Have you started the meeting, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"No. We were waiting for you, sir," Severus replied, eyes not moving from the mysterious guest.**

**"Well, shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked.**

**The meeting lasted three hours going on about Voldemort, his plans, and their plans. Everyone was keeping an important secret, unaware of exactly how important they were.**

**Finally, the meeting came to its end. Everyone wishing to ask the same question. It was Severus who finally asked, "Who is our hidden guest?"**

**Dumbledore smiled. "He shall tell you when he is ready."**

**"I'm ready, Professor," the man said. He first took off his trench coat, then lost his hat, and finally removed his sunglasses to replace them with his regular glasses.**

**Jaws dropped. Eyes grew wide. Petunia screamed.**

**They were all staring at a very much alive James Potter.**

**"Oh my God!" Sarah shrieked happily. She ran over to James and hugged him. Everyone else gasped. James grinned, and hugged his daughter back… but his eyes were on Harry.**

**"How've you two been?" James asked when Sarah finally let him go.**

**Sarah smiled, and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it. **

**"Lousy," he replied angrily. James looked shocked and hurt by the bitterness in his eldest child's voice. "You've been alive all this time…. I never hear nothing from you…. I think you're dead…. But you've been off doing who knows what forgetting your family!"**

**The smile on James's face slid off. The twinkle that was usually in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. Sarah and Petunia looked positively shocked by Harry's rage. Severus, however, looked gleeful at having seen Harry act so hatefully toward his father.**

**"I hade to hide…" James said, "from Voldemort."**

**"My mother died!" Harry shouted. "She let him kill her for me! You ran off pretending to be dead! You coward! You rat! You bloody git! Son of a…." He suddenly fell to the floor and began to cry from the mixture of sadness and anger that was overwhelming him. James dropped to the floor beside him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Their audience watched them, unsure if Harry would start yelling again. But, he didn't. He just cried and buried his face in his father's neck, allowing James to try to comfort him.**

**Minutes later, James finally got Harry to calm down. Sarah took James's place in holding her older brother tightly as James joined Severus and Dumbledore for their own more private meeting. Petunia remained in the dark corner she had been standing in. Draco watched Harry and Sarah from his seat.**

**Scout walked in after fifteen silent minutes, holding a tray of drinks and snacks.**

**"You is hungry?" she asked nervously.**

**Draco and Sarah gladly took cookies and butterbeer. Harry, however, refused it**

**"But sir," Scout squeaked, "you is not eating for two days!"**

**"Fine!" Harry snapped. He took a cookie, shoved it in his mouth, and glared at Scout.**

**Scout hurried out of the room with what was left of her tray. Draco, Sarah, and Petunia were all staring at Harry, amazed. He had gotten very angry over the summer. They'd all seen parts of it. And it was scary.**

**"Harry…" Sarah said shakily. "I… I think we might need to get you some help."**

**Harry turned his glare to Sarah, who jumped and backed away. He looked like he was ready to commit murder.**

**"Calm down, dude," Draco said. "Chill."**

**"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. His face was now red. Everyone shut up and kept back. Harry ran out of the room and Draco muttered, "He needs anger management."**

**Later that day, Harry and Sarah were sittin in Harry's room, not speaking. They room seeked darker and colder than usual. Harry had calmed down and had spoken to nobody. Sarah had been in every half hour to see how he was doing. Now she decided to stay, hoping he'd say something to her.**

**"Harry…" Sarah said softly.**

**Harry looked up at her. There was no trace of anger on his face at all. He was calm, yet tired.**

**"I'm sorry," he apologized. He walked over, and pulled her into a one-armed hug.**

**"That's okay," she whispered.**

**"Harry, Sarah," said a voice, "dinner."**

**The two looked up to see their father standing in the doorway.**

**"We're coming," Sarah assured him.**

**James smiled and turned to leave.**

**"Dad," Harry said.**

**James turned around. Harry walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Shocked, James hugged him back.**

**"I've missed you, Dad."**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 coming soon….**


	4. Enemy's Suprises

**A/N: This is where things start getting to rated R. It is rated R for language, violence, abuse, and other stuff like that. Also, there is yet _another _new character (or two!) and I know I have alot already, but it is a very big part of many things later on!**

**Chapter3: Enemy's Suprises**

**Draco woke up two days later late in the morning. The time he awoke, the sunlight was pouring through his window. He climbed out of bed, and rushed downstairs. Harry was sitting in the livingroom reading the book Draco had been unable to read by James Potter. He was all alone in the livingroom caught up in the begining of the book. "Ahem." Draco said making his presence known. Harry looked up. His face was blank. As usual, it was impossible to tell how he was feeling. Cautiously, Draco sat down next to his nemises.**

**"Sarah is at a friend's house. My dad, Aunt Petunia, and Snape went to some meeting with Dumbldore. The house elves are in the kitchen preparing a feast for tonight." Harry told him.**

**"Okay." Draco said. "I needed to know this why?"**

**Harry shrugged and went back to the book.**

**"You can read that?" Draco asked.**

**"Not while it's written in Chalant." Harry replied. "But you can translate it into English with a spell."**

**Harry showed Draco the book. It was indeed written in English. Harry then showed Draco the cover. _The Bad Side of Fate_, by James Potter. Harry reopened it to the first page, and handed it to Draco.**

**"Read it." Harry instructed. "Tell me what you notice."**

**_Chapter 1 : Meet Your Enemy_**

**_Henry Jacob Parker was sitting in the small, Muggle cafe with a cup of coffee and a thick book. It was a day far too cold for July. The sky was a dull gray, and it was noon. There were few others in the cafe, and only one was a real Muggle. Henry made a mental note of it as he continued reading. He knew the others. The two men in a booth near his were the headmaster of his school, Albert Daniels, and a professor, Salem Strickland. The waitress was his ex best friend, Hera Grace. The group on the other end of the cafe consisted of a few witches and wizards Henry had only seen around in Diagon Alley. The only person in the small building he actually had some sort of relationship with was his arch nemises, Dakota Mason. And that was a relationship consisted of fights and trashing eachother._**

**_Henry pretended to read his book as he kept a close eye on the Muggle. He would have to wait for him to leave. _**

**_Henry was forced to endure another long five minutes of listening to Daniels and Strickland arguing over a couple of things in the news and on the topic of Lord Vraptor. Finaly, the Muggle left, and in his place, a girl his age walked in, her eyes focused on him. His green eyes also lingered over her. They knew eachother, though had never been introduced._**

**_"Phoebe." Henry whispered._**

**_Phoebe walked over to his booth, and sat in front of him. "Henry." she said in her usual mysterious, low voice. "So you came."_**

**_"Of course." Henry said quietly. "We do, afterall, need to discuss buissness."_**

**_Phoebe smiled her wicked smile. "Did you realy come for buissness, brother. Or did you come to fight me?"_**

**_"I wasn't sure." Henry admitted. He realised Daniels and Strickland had stopped talking. No doubt they were listening in._**

**_"Well..." Phoebe said, "figure it out soon."_**

**_"Oh I plan to."_**

**_A second later, both Henry and Phoebe had jumped up and had pulled out their wands. All eyes were on them._**

**_"Henry, " Daniels said, "you're not allowed to do magic outside of school."_**

**_"Then somebody stop me!" Henry said. "Cause this bitch is going down!"  
_Draco looked up from the book. That scene seemed only too familiar. It was back at the begining of July. He had witnessed it.**

**"Your dad knew." Draco said.**

**"But this book is finished." Harry said. "He could not have possibly put in two months into seven hundred and eighty nine pages. You'd have too much left over. Besides, chapter three is what is happening now. I can't undo any other part of the book. It will gradually become all English as this stuff happens."**

**"I have a feeling your dad is up to something." Draco said. **

**"So do I." Harry admitted. "I only wish I could figure out what happens next."**

**"Only one way to find out. " Draco said. "We have to live it."**

**Both boys seemed to realise they were actually in a decent conversation. They weren't friendly, but were at least civil.**

**"Well..." Harry said. "I think I know where this is going."**

**"What?" Draco asked. "We gonna be friends now?"**

**"I dont realy care." Harry said. "But I do want us to continue this civilised thing. I dont want us to hate eachother. When the time comes-the war comes-I want you on my side."**

**"I will be." Draco assured him. "Don't worry."**

**"I dont. Not anymore."**

**That was probably the last thing on earth Draco Malfoy expected to come out of Harry Potter's mouth. He didn't care. Not anymore. What did that mean?**

**"Harry..." Draco said.**

**"I have trained myself not to feel any emotions." Harry told him. "They only get in your way. They stop you. That's weakness. I don't want to be weak... I can't be weak. I can't care. I learned how to control other things long ago..."**

**"Why?"**

**Harry looked into Draco's eyes and Draco saw what Harry was so desparatly trying to hide. Pain.**

**"What happened to you?" Draco asked.**

**Harry slowly looked away. He was battling emotions. Anger vs pain. It all confused him and only seemed to make him feel worse. Then he launched into a story. A painful memory. And Draco listened intently.**

**"It began when I was fourteen. It began with my uncle. He lost his temper before, but had gone no further than yelling. Finaly, he resorted to...to. Well, he...he beat me."**

**"He what?" Draco shreiked.**

**"He beat me. Right in front of my cousin and Aunt Petunia and her friend. After he did that, he knew my aunt's friend would tell. He killed her. He burned the body and the evidence. **

**"Weeks later, I was still getting over the first time. He did it again, this time a whole lot worse. He was angry with me and this world. After beating me he tried to strangle my aunt and he...he tried to kill me. He accidentaly killed my cousin Dudley. He committed suicide early July. That day..."**

**Draco gaped at Harry who was breathing heavily. He was fighting away tears. Draco didn't blame him. He would probably have been crying at the begining of such a story. **

**"Oh my God." Draco whispered. "That's worse than my story. And I thought that was bad."**

**"What?" Harry asked trying to keep a steady voice.**

**"My parents disowned me. I was distraught over it. My dad only hurt me once. The Cruciatus Curse. Only once. It was the summer before fith year. Before he went to jail. He got mad when I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater. Probably would have done it more if he hadn't been put in Azkaban."**

**"Oh my God!" Harry said just like Draco. He put his arms around his used-to-be enemy to comfort the both of them. Draco returned the favor and they sat like that for a minute before pulling apart.**

**"I lied." Draco admitted. "It was more than once. My mum did a good job with me herself..."**

**Draco would have gone on if Harry hadn't pressed his lips to his. Draco was caught by suprise, but was not as repulssed as he wished he was. Instead, he kissed him back. Draco had no idea how much time flew by, but the next thing he knew, he heard a few screams, and Harry had pulled away. James, Petunia, Severus, and Dumbldore were all standing in the doorway. Both Petunia and Severus seemed shocked yet repulssed. Dumbldore seemed far too...serious. Yet James had a smile on his face.**

**"Dad..." Harry said fearfully.**

**"Don't worry, son." James said. "I don't care if you're gay. Or bi. Whichever. So long as your happy, it's all okay. If your not, I'll only feel sorry for you."**

**Harry looked releived. Draco just stared at his godfather. The reaction was understandable, he just wished they'd all stop staring.**

**"We should give the couple their space." Dumbldore said. He led everyone out of the room. Harry looked away very embarrassed, but Draco turned him around and kissed him.**

**"It was my turn." Draco said when they pulled apart.**

**It would probably have gone farther if what happened next hadn't stolen their attention.**

**There was a loud scream and a loud BANG and Sarah ran into the room.**

**"When did you get back?" Harry asked.**

**Sarah ignored the question and said, "Get in the kitchen! NOW!"**

**Harry and Draco ran into the kitchen after Sarah. James, Petunia, Severus, and Dumbldore all stood in one corner. On the opposite side of them, they saw that the wall had a huge hole in the wall and a girl with light brown hair and all too familiar black eyes and very evil, dark look about her. James, Petunia, and Dumbldore looked shocked and a bit alert. Severus, however, looked shocked and horribly pale. James, Dumbldore, Harry, Draco, and Sarah all pulled out their wands. **

**"Who are you?"**

**"Who sent you?"**

**"Where did you come from?"**

**The girl wore an all too amused look on her face. Those haunting black eyes wandered over to where Severus stood. "Daddy?"**

**Severus sighed. "Erica..."**

**Everyone looked between Severus and Erica shocked.**

**Erica began answering their questions. "I am Erica. No one sent me. I am from Rome...And that is my father, Severus Snape." She pointed to Severus who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Daddy...I haven't seen you since I was-what-four? Three? Two, even?" The amusement was gone and replaced by anger and seriousness. "Wher've you been? Here? I've been stuck in an orphanage because my mother is dead, and you didn't want to keep me."**

**"I refuse to talk about this." Severus muttered and he swept from the room.**

**Erica shook her head. "Tsk tsk, always running away from his preoblems. I just so happen to be one of them, unfortunatly."**

**"You're his kid?" Draco asked.**

**Harry looked repulsed. "Who's sleep with _that_?"**

**Erica shrugged. "Daddy never gave me my mother's name. Only told me she was dead."**

**"Where do you go to school?" Dumbldore asked.**

**"I'm nineteen." Erica said. "I'm out of school. But I used to be home schooled by the orphanage."**

**That was followed by a silence. Everyone had no more questions to ask or things to say. Finaly, James stepped up and asked, "Would you like to come with me to talk to him? We need to arrange some things like where you're going to stay."**

**Erica agreed and followed James out. Draco (wishing to avoid the situation with Harry) followed Petunia and Dumbldore outside. Harry and Sarah decided to get to buissness with their very evil siblings...For Harry and Paige were not the only set of twins James and Lily Potter had had. There was also Sarah and David Potter. David, unfortunatly, had followed Paige to Lord Voldemort and had become a follower. This was a secret between Harry and Sarah that no one else knew. And they planned to keep it a secret until there was no other choice. Harry and Sarah walked upstairs to Harry's room to discuss private buissness. They put a Silencing Charm on the room so they could not be overheard.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere not to far away, but invisible to everyone's eyes, there were other important matters involving Potter silblings. But these issues had to do with Harry and Sarah. Paige and David were discussing it with Narcissa Malfoy.**

**"We must work on a plan." Narcissa said.**

**"No duh!" Paige snapped. "The problem is what."**

**"We need Harry and Sarah on our side..." David said, "and I may know how to do just that."**

**"What?" Narcissa and Paige said in unsion.**

**David smiled. "Why, Narcissa, we use your son."**

**"I have no son!" Narcissa mumbled. **

**"You have not Seen what I have." David said still smiling. "I of course am a much better Seer than Trelawny, and have seen that Draco malfoy has..._close _ties with my dear brother. And I do mean close! If we get him to our side, he'll definetly persuade Harry who will drag Sarah."**

**"What if he can't drag Sarah?"**

**David laughed evily. "Sarah Potter is no match for us if we have Harry. I have forseen his power. It is the greatest there is."**

**"Dumbldore?"**

**David laughed yet again. "We will not need to worry about Albus Dumbldore. Harry Potter is still stronger than him...he just needs to find power."**

**"WAIT!" Narcissa shreiked disruppting Paige and David's conversation. "How do we get Draco?"**

**"We just need help from someone inside Hogwarts." Paige said, Davis loking mad that she did not let him say so. "In Slytherin. She will surely brainwash Draco...I'm sure of it!"**

**"You'd better be." Narcissa mumbled.**

**"Oh we are." David said.**

**"You had all better be prepared!" said a cold, dark voice from behind them. Narcissa, Paige, and David turned to see Lord Voldemort in long black robes and a black cloak. His skin was white as paper, and his eyes were bright red...glowing.**

**Narcissa, Paige, and David fell to their knees and bowed deeply.**

**"Yes, master." they all said.**

**Voldemort smiled wickedly. **

**He was definetly stronger than ever before.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope that wuz good! PLEEZ reply. Read more! Enjoy!**

**Thank You For Replying...**

**inumoon3 : Hey! Thanx 4 replying! That had not been my plan, but he was involved if ya know what I mean (you might have an idea from this chapter!)**

**BloodDrenchedRose : I think you already figured that out! Read more! See ya soon!**

**Kirra, White Tigress : Thanx 4 the reply, M, anyway, glad ya like and read on!**

_**Next - Chapter 4 : Dark Days **_

_**It is back to Hogwarts and things do not go well. Harry and Draco are avoiding eachother and Erica moves in with Severus at school. Who is the new DADA teacher, and what's up with Dumbldore? Besides, what is Lord Voldemort up to? **_


	5. Dark Days

**A/N : I know I already put lots of other stuff in the previous chapters, but I have plenty more so don't think it's gonna get boring!**

**Chapter 4 : Dark Days **

**Harry, Sarah, and Draco all shared a compartment when they were on the Hogwarts Expess, heading to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were avoiding eachother, and Sarah was trying to get them to talk. But neither would do so. Both were too embarrassed and had no idea what they would do if they did. Both were confused. Sarah finaly gave up, and decided to listen to her headset.**

**When they arrived to Hogwarts, Draco hurried out of the compartment before Harry or Sarah could get up. They decided to be the last ones out, and they just so happened to be following Paige and David. But they didn't recognize them just then. Both were wearing hats and cloaks and their faces were not visible. Harry and Sarah weren't paying much attention anyway, Sarah had begun asking alot of questions.**

**"Why don't you talk to him?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"You're in denial."**

**"SHUT UP, SARAH!"**

**"Why don't you make the first move?"**

**"Because I dont want to."**

**"Why not?"**

**"SARAH!"**

**"Do you like him?"**

**Silence.**

**"Is he a good kisser?"**

**Silence.**

**"Do you think he's hot?"**

**Harry then ran off blushing furiously. Sarah, completely clueless, just met up with Draco who had stopped by the doorway leading to the Great hall.**

**"Why don't you talk to him?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"You're in denial."**

**"SHUT UP, SARAH!"**

**"Why don't you make the first move?"**

**"Because I don't want to."**

**"Why not?"**

**"SARAH!"**

**"Do you like him?"**

**Silence.**

**"Is he a good kisser?"**

**Silence.**

**"Do you think he's hot?"**

**Draco ran off to where the Slytherins were sitting, blushing furiously. Sarah shrugged again and headed to the Ravenclaw table. Ravenclaw was her house, Dumbldore having had her sorted two days before. Paige was in Slytherin and David (to his horror) Hufflepuff.**

**Dumbldore gave his usual speech and hardly anyone was paying attention. Not until he gave some introductions.**

**"This year we have three exchange students. Paige Potter, Sarah Potter, and David Potter..."**

**Now everyone was talking. "_Potter_?" "Harry has siblings?" "Have you seen them before?**

**"...and aside from that, we have a new Defense Agains the Dark Arts teacher..." -everyone shut up- "Professor James Potter."**

**And that caused quite an uproar.**

**"Isn't he dead?"**

**"You're kidding?"**

**"Did you bring him back to life?"**

**"Is he a ghost?"**

**"Is it someone with the same name?"**

**After clearing up with the students that James Potter was very much alive and the feast was done, everyone headed up to their dorms.**

**Ron and Hermione led the first years up, and Harry had took to talking to a few of the first years and followed them. He was very much well aware that he ex best friends were glaring at him, and he made a point to rudely brush past them. He ran up to the boy's dorms without talking to anyone who called out his name. He found he was the only one there and for that was greatfull.**

**Harry did not get any sleep that night, but did a very good job of pretending that he was. No one bothered him and they all began talking about him. He listened and had decided to make everyone who was talking about him's life living hell. He had already planned to do that with certain people.**

**The next day, Harry learned that if his life was horrible before, it was even worse now.**

**POTIONS CLASS:**

**"Well, " Severus said in his usual evil manner, "you have all made it to my NEWT Potions class. Therefore, I will expect you to have no problems with a more...advanced potion.**

**"I will be giving you instrctions on how to make the Senses Potion. It is obvious by the name of what this potion does. It increases your senses and gives you the ability to figure things out...Yes, Miss Granger?"**

**"What does that mean, professor?" Hermione asked.**

**Severus smirked. "_Figure it out_."**

**Hermione frowned though a few people had laughed. Harry merely stared at the potion instructions. It looked difficult.**

**At the end of class, Severus told them all to stay.**

**"I would like Mr. Potter to test his potion." he said. "On himself."**

**Everyone stared wide eyed at Harry. He shrugged and took a sip of the hot pink potion. He scrunched up his face for a moment, then let out a deep breath.**

**"Okay?" Severus asked. "Did it work?"**

**"You've got a few gray hairs there professor. Also, one of your ears must be a little bigger than the other by a few millimeters. And your nose..."**

**"Class dismissed!" Severus said.**

**Everyone filed out trying hard to supress their laughs and giggles. Severus glared at Harry as he walked out, the entire class praising him.**

**"You are so going to pay, Potter." Severus mumbled to himself. "Both of you."**

**And for reasons much more personal that what James did and what Harry had done.**

**DADA CLASS:**

**"Good afternoon class." James said.**

**Everyone just gaped at him. James understood very well why. He was, afterall, suposed to be dead. He noticed that Harry and Draco kept glancing over at eachother. He smiled, shook his head, and went on.**

**"Open up _Rare, Dark Creatures _by me, James Potter to page 12. Today we will start on a project we will work on all year. It will be about most of the creatures in this book. My fith year through seventh years will be doing this project also, and you can team up with them in groups of four.**

**"Today, we will be talking about something that my children and late wife are part of. Demons. The definition of a deom is 'an evil spirit' though in the last few decades we have seen demons turning good. Like my wife and children...I supose. Anyway, demons are merely a higher level of witches and wizards. There is another group with powers with strength to match called gods. We will discuss them tomorrow. **

**"Your project will be to write a book based on your research of each cretures and you are, at the end, to write down your _entire _family tree as far as you can go. You are then to see if any of your family had been a demon or a god or anything else.**

**"Now, who knows anything about demons they would like to share?"**

**Everyone stared at him or looked down at their books. Even Hermione's hand remained down.**

**Harry raised his hand, James raised his eyebrows.**

**"Any experience to share with us, son?" James asked.**

**"Yeah..." Harry said. "I can do this realy cool thing with fire power."**

**"Realy?" James asked. "Well, please don't demonstrate on anyone please. So, anything else?"**

**"There are times when I am completely sure I'm a demon. It's when I'm angry. Now and days I get realy angry realy fast and I fel very..."**

**"Powerful." James finished. "Yes. I know. It happens when you reach your sixteenth birthday. And it's very interesting. You being the firstborn, you have more power than any of your siblings."**

**"Realy?"**

**It wasn't Harry who had spoken. Everyone turned to the doorway to see where the strangely deep, cold voice had come from. They all turned to see Albus Dumbldore standing in the doorway wearing black robes and a dark purple cloak. His face seemed all too serious and something in his eyes was different...**

**"Yes." James said in a strangely similar voice. "Very powerful." They held eye contact for a long time before James said, "Class dismissed."**

**The class had hardly begun and they hadn't learned much, but the class packed up their books and hurried out. Harry and Draco, however, stood outside the doorway and Sarah ran up to join them.**

**"Come now, James, you musn't tell him too much."**

**"_They _have a plan worked out-"**

**"What about the Dark Lord?"**

**"What about him?"**

**And with that, James closed the door all the way and put up a Silencing Charm. **

**"That was weird." Sarah mumbled.**

**"Who is they?" Draco asked.**

**"What I'm wondering about is when Dumbldore stopped calling Voldemort by his name and using 'the Dark Lord'."**

**Sarah and Draco agreed.**

**Something was going on.**

**But what?**

**"Come on." Harry whispered. "We had better go. Let's head off to the Room of Requirement."**

**Sarah and Draco followed Harry to the Room of Requirment. They had to be careful and quiet since they were skipping class. They walked down an empty hallway, and saw a certain door that led to the Room of Requirement. Harry opened the door and walked in. Sarah and Draco followed. Jaws dropped and eyes grew wide. The room had become the perfect meeting room. There were bookshelves filled with plenty of books. There was a long table surrounded by many chairs. Behind one chair at one end of the table, there was a big chalkboard with chalk. In one corner of the room there was a file cabinet and on one side there was a big, wooden chest. **

**"Whoa." Sarah said. "This could work."**

**"Definetly." agreed Harry. "Well, we know where to come if we have any news or plans to discuss,"**

**"Do we have any news?" Draco asked.**

**"Not realy." Sarah said. "But at least we knock where to come if ever the need."**

**"Mhm." Harry said. "Well...let's get started."**

**"On what?" Draco asked.**

**"We had better get started on figuring things out if we ever plan to use this for meetings."**

**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON:**

**"Now, we have a plan. We just need to put it into action." Voldemort said as he paced around a small, unused room in a small, unused cabin. Narcissa and few other wives of the Death Eaters (some being Death Eaters themselves) were seated around the room, whaching the demon closely. "We had better keep in contact with Paige and David and our..._helper_."**

**"Who is this helper?" Narcissa inturrupted.**

**Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and walked over to Mrs. Malfoy. "Now, now, now, I'd have to kill you if I told you. But I do know this, Narcissa, he is working on a plan to get your husband-all of your husbands- out of Azkaban."**

**"How does he plan to do that?" a curious woman asked from somewhere in the back of the room.**

**Voldemort's smile faded and he swpet to the back of the room to face the woman. "Don't you _dare _question me. I always know what I am doing or who is helping me do it."**

**"I just-"**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

**The woman colapsed, and Voldemort turned to face the rest of the women.**

**"Will that teach you never to question me?"**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"I would like to hear you ladies say it."**

**"Yes, master."**

**"Yes, my lord."**

**Voldemort smiled. "Good. Now get to work!"**

**HOGWARTS:**

**Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall quietly and carefully. They knew what to expect.**

**Harry, Sarah, and Draco all walked out of the Room of Requirement at the same time, and stopped when they saw Ron and Hermione who smiled mischeviousaly.**

**"I supose that is detention for all of you." Hermione said.**

**"For being out of class." Ron explained.**

**Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you two aware that you both are _also _out of class and that I am _also _a prefect?"**

**Ron turned red and Hermione glared.**

**"Fine! Detention for the...others." Hermione said.**

**"Do I need to get a teacher?" Draco asked. "I may not be able to give you detention, but Professor Snape can..."**

**Ron and Hermione ran off as quickly as their feet could carry them.**

**Harry, Sarah, and Draco laughed.**

**"Good work!" Harry said.**

**Both boys blushed deeply and looked away. Sarah rolled her eyes and dragged them off to the Great Hall for lunch. All three had plenty on their minds, but they weren't ready to admit that they knew plenty that the others didn't.**

**"Well, I'm starved." Sarah said as she hurried off to the Ravenclaw table to see a few other fith year Ravenclaw girls. Draco hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Paige. Harry glared at her for a moment before sitting down at the Gryffindor table with a few fith year and sixth year Gryffindors as a few other students came hurrying in starving.**

**"So, Draco, you like my brother?" Paige asked.**

**Draco turned pink slightly, but slowly nodded.**

**"Do you want me to hook you up?"**

**"Nah." Draco replied hurriedly. **

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah, I'm sure."**

**Paige sighed and went back to comming up with other plans. If they had to use Draco to get to Harry, the two had to be together first. As she pondered on that thought, David went to taking more serious actions down at Hagrid's cabin. Making an impression had to start big, and Hagrid was big.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_"**

**One big jump start to a whole other plan, one big earthquake sent to the castle at Hagrid's fall. David ran from the scene and burned the wand he had used. It wasn't his, and there was no way he would allow them to get his fingerprints if they tracked the wand. **

**But no one came running. No one knew what had caused the earthquake. They would learn that later.**

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Hope that was good. Keep reading, pleeze reply!**

**_Chapter 5 : Supersticious P1_**

**_Friday the thirteenth. Plans are being put into action or are being...planned. And sometimes people have to learn that they do not want to know the truth. Harry, Draco, and Sarah are beining to uncover peoples truths as they try to keep them buried. And family troubles may stall anything they had planned, and bad luck may stop them from figuring out anything important. And fate decides to have her way...and no one is stopping her._**

**_Part 1 of 2._**

**I'll put that up as soon as I finish it!**

**Lata!**

**_JellybeanDJ_**

**_wuz hur!_**


	6. Supersticious P1

**A/N: Part 1 is from the begining of FRiday the thirteenth and part 2 will end the day...just so ya know!**

**Chapter 5 : Supersticious Part 1 **

**Harry knew it was going to be a very long, very bad day. It was something completely obvious, and so many people seemed to have forgotten. But Harry made sure he knew things like this. In the world he was in being who he was, this kind of information was needed.**

**It was Friday the Thirteenth.**

**The day where bad things happen, or just an excuse to get people jumpy and supersticious. Either way, it was very important that he knew. This was the day where bad things could so easily happen. That could probably give Lord Voldemort an advantage. This worried Harry. But the only thing worrying anyone else was homework or about the pop quiz Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas figured out that Professor Snape was giving the next day. Not that these things didn't worry him a bit, but there were more important things to life than homework or a stupid pop quiz. Truth was, he had not done any homework and had not prepared for any sort of test. He planned on skipping class...**

**Harry glanced at this whach. 12:31 PM. Harry sighed and rolled over in bed. He was getting no sleep at all. It was too dark to see anything and the only sound he heard was the sound of Ron Weasley snoring. Harry rolled his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling, not sure if he was looking at anything. 1: No glasses. 2: No light. **

**"_Harry!_"**

**Harry sat up straight.**

**"_Psst! Harry! It's Sarah._"**

**"How'd you get in?" Harry whispered, feeling around for his glasses and putting them on.**

**"_Don't worry about that! Come out._"**

**Harry climbed out of bed and walked out to the common room. It wasn't, however, Sarah Potter he saw standing there. He saw Erica Snape. She seemed imatient with her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot and checking her whach.**

**"Erica?" Harry asked. "Sarah..."**

**"Sorry." Erica said not realy sounding sorry at all. "I didn't think you'd have come out if you knew it was me."**

**"Why not?"**

**"My dad is Severus Snape. Hel-lo! You hate him, he hates you. You don't hate me?" Erica said.**

**"I'm not sure yet." Harry replied. "Why did you get me up?"**

**"I need to take you somewhere." Erica told him. "The Room of Requirment. Meeting. We can go get Draco and Sarah, if you like. I have all the passwords."**

**"Okay." Harry agreed. "But first, let me go get dressed."**

**"Okay."**

**Erica waited impatiently as Harry got dressed and grabbed a black suitcase. Erica looked at it curiously, but asked no questions. She led Harry to the Ravenclaw common room and let him wait there as she woke up Sarah. Then, the three of them headed to to the Slytherin dungeons. Erica gave the password and led them in to the cold common room. **

**"Why don't you get get him, Harry?" Sarah asked quietly as they tip-toed in.**

**"No way!" Harry shreiked.**

**"SHHH!" Sarah and Erica warned. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down stubbornly. Sarah moaned and volonteered to wake up Draco. Minutes later she returned with a grumpy, moaning Draco Malfoy.**

**"What?" Draco moaned rubbing his eyes. He saw Harry and tried not to blush. Harry noticed his faliare and hid his embarrassment well.**

**"We need to go to the Room of Requirment." Erica told him. "Meeting."**

**"How did you know..." Draco began.**

**Erica cut off the question with, "I just know. Now lets go!"**

**Erica led Harry, Draco, and Sarah to the Room of Requirment. It turned back into their perfect meeting room. Harry took the seat at one end of the table and Erica took the seat at the other end. Sarah sat right beside her brother and Draco sat closer to Erica, hoping to not embarrass himself. **

**"Now..." Erica said "Who knows what to day is?"**

**"It's day?" Draco asked. "I was positive it was completely dark outside."**

**Erica glared at him as Harry said, "Friday the Thirteenth."**

**"Who knows what happened yesterday?" Erica asked.**

**No one replied.**

**"Well, " Erica said, "Sorry Harry, Hagrid was murdered."**

**"WHAT?"**

**All that could be expected of Harry and his new need for anger managment.**

**"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?"**

**"Me?" Erica asked. "Excuse me, boy wander, but it's not _my _fault. It's not my responsibility to make sure no one dies!"**

**"But it's mine?" Harry said.**

**"She didn't say that!" Sarah said. "Calm down, Harry, you're scaring us."**

**Harry slumped down in his chair, avoiding everyone's eyes.**

**"I'm sure it was someone in the school under You-Know-Who's orders." Erica continued.**

**"How do you know it was in the school?" Draco asked.**

**"We would have known otherwise. Anyway, I'm sure it was a student." Erica went on.**

**"Who?" **

**"I'm putting money on either Paige or David." Erica replied. "Their the only ones under You-Know-Who's orders."**

**"What about Snape?" Harry asked.**

**Erica smirked. "Not that I wouldn't love to blame this on Daddy, but he's our spy."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"How do you know otherwise?"**

**Harry went silent. Erica went on. **

**"We need some insiders. Draco, since you're in Slytherin, keep close to Paige. Sarah, you're David's twin sister, get to talking to him. And Harry...do whatever you can. You can do more than any of us...you know that."**

**Harry nodded.**

**"So." Erica said. "If you get anything, keep it for the next meeting."**

**"Which is when?" Sarah asked.**

**"Whenever I say." Erica replied as she walked off.**

**"Since when was the bitch elected leader of the crew?" Harry mumbled.**

**"We electing?" Sarah asked. "I elect you, Harry. Whoever agrees say 'Aye'!"**

**"AYE!" Sarah and Draco said together.**

**"There, you were just elected leader by _us_." Sarah said. "Happy?"**

**Harry rolled his eyes. "Yup, happy."**

**The three walked out and went back to bed. They needed the sleep. It was going to be a long day.**

**DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE**

**"Well, Severus, James, you are our spies so please, try not to screw this up." Dumbldore told them. "Now, you know where Voldemort is hiding and you know who is with him. Can you do it today? I already have substitutes ready for your classes."**

**"I'll do it, headmaster." Severus agreed.**

**"So will I!" James volonteered. "Keep ol' Snape here company."**

**"I do not need company." Severus said. "I've done it one my own before."**

**"Yeah, remember at the begining of summer when you were almost killed?" James asked. "Yeah, you'll do _fine _on your own."**

**"Now, now, don't fight." dumbldore said. "Just do it."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUT**

**"Look who's decided to join us." Voldemort said as Severus and James walked in and bowed. "Now that the two men I have left are here, we'll begin with my plan."**

**"Please tell us, my lord." some of the women pleaded.**

**Voldemort laughed. "Of course. I have discovered if I want Harry Potter to join my little...club, I will need to give Klyde just as much power as he."**

**"Who's Klyde?" everyone in the room asked.**

**"Tsk tsk." Voldemort said somewhat gleefully. "It seems I'm the only one who truly knows our friend Harry. Klyde is what he calls his...bad self."**

**Many people began whispering like crazy. Who knew Harry had a name for his bad side? Who knew he had a bad side?**

**"SILENCE!"**

**Everyone became quiet. **

**"We will do it today, when bad luck runs all through the day too easily. That will make them highly vunerable. It will become easier to brainwash Draco and bring out Klyde. Severus, James, I'll need you to discuss this with our inside scource."**

**"Of course, my lord."**

**BREAKFAST**

**"Sarah!" Harry moaned as he passed by his sister.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"You knocked over that salt! Quick! Throw some over your shoulder!" Harry instructed.**

**Sarah laughed. "Are you supersticous, Harry?"**

**"N-yeah!" he admitted. "But there is good reason to be!"**

**Sarah laughed again. "Fine, to make you happy..." she threw some salt over her shoulder then put some on her eggs. Harry let out a sigh of releif and walked on. He knew he was jumpy and it suprised him no one else was. He was suprised he hadn't notriced on previous occasions that this unlucky day didn't bother the students. They were in a world with more evil than the Mugles, and Friday the Thirteenth was just another day.**

**Harry stopped at the corner of the hallway as he heard voices.**

**"You're back early, Severus."**

**"Yes, the Dark Lord needed to speak with Potter. He told me to go on."**

**"Well then, I guess you can tell the sub she can leave. But there are other matters I wish to discuss with you later."**

**"I will see you then, headmaster."**

**"Good day, Severus."**

**He heard footsteps walk in the other direction, so he came out of hiding only to nearly run into his professor.**

**"Very unlucky day, indeed." Harry muttered. "First salt now Dracula-look-alike."**

**"I hope you know I can hear you, Potter." Severus said.**

**"Sorry _sir_." Harry snapped. "Um, professor, can I talk to you?"**

**"What about?" Severus asked trying not to sound to curious.**

**"Umm..." Harry said looking around, "not here."**

**"My office then." Severus said walking off. Harry ran after him to his office.**

**Severus sat behind his desk and beckoned Harry to take the seat in front of him. Harry sank down into it and stayed silent for a moment.**

**"Well?" Severus snapped.**

**"Oh!" Harry said. "I wanted to talk to you about a few different things."**

**"Go on, Potter."**

**"First, I wanted to know if there was a potion or a spell to bring good luck or ward off bad luck."**

**"No, not that I know of. Why?" Severus asked.**

**"Sir, it's Friday the thirteenth." Harry said.**

**Severus went pale, if that were possible considering he was already practically Dracula.**

**"Oh-my-God!"**

**"Yeah." Harry said, thankful someone actually got it. "Anyway, I was also wondering whether you could give me Occlumency (A/N hope I spelled that right. I do not know where my book is!) lessons again."**

**"I supose I could." Severus agreed remembering that Voldemort said he would do just about anything to kill Harry. "Anything else?"**

**"My dad's a spy?" Harry asked. "That would mean..."**

**"Yes, " Severus said, "your father was once a Death Eater also."**

**"Oh." Harry said quietly.**

**"Is there anything other than that?" Severus asked.**

**"No, sir." Harry replied standing up. "When do you want me for those Occlumency lessons?"**

**"Next Monday." Severus replied. "I am bussy this week."**

**"Yes sir." Harry said. He walked to the door, opened it, and screamed.**

**"What is it?" Severus asked running to the door. Harry had his hand over his chest and he saw a black cat turn into Minerva McGonagall.**

**"Did I scare you, Potter?" McGonagall asked.**

**Harry stared at her wide eyed and said, "Today could you please not do that, professor?"**

**"Okay, Potter." McGongall agreed looking at him worriedly. "You okay."**

**"Just fine." Harry replied trying to slow down his heartbeat.**

**McGonagall walked off and Severus stared at his student. "You, of all people, Potter, are supersticious?"**

**"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked.**

**Severus shrugged and whached a very cauticou Harry walk down the hallway. Severus walked back into his office to ponder on two thoughts. 1: he'd carried on a decent conversation with the Boy-Who-Hadn't-Died-Yet. 2 : he was actually worried about James Potter's son...**

**POTIONS**

**Severus had 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins before lunch that day. He had devised a certain plan to help with the situation of Harry's Occlumency lessons. Frame. Harry would understand if he could pick up on small hints the potions master gave him. Severus sat down behind his desk as the students filed in. When they were all seated, he stood.**

**"Now today we will be working on a difficult potion called the Beltium Potion." Severus said. "And I'd advise Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom to do well, 'cause if anyone messes this up they have _detention_." he said the word somewhat differently as he passed Harry and gave him a certain look.**

**Most unfortunatly Harry didn't get the idea.**

**But the plan was put into action halfway through class. Three black cats passed through the class and Harry got a horrified look on his face. Now, this realy hadn't been part of the plan, but no doubt it was working. Harry must have added ingredients he didn't even need. Then he accidentaly knocked Parvati Patil's mirror out of her hand, sending it to the ground and shattering.**

**"MR. POTTER!" bellowed Severus. "DETENTION! Two month's worth! You did that on purpose _and _by the looks of it your potion is no where near what that Beltium Potion is suposed to be!"**

**A few Slytherin's sniggered and the GRyffindors looked at him sypathetically. But none of this bothered him. He just stared down at the mirror with wide eyes, biting his lip painfully.**

**The bell rang and Harry stayed behind to set up his detention.**

**"We will be using detention for Occlumency lessons." Severus explained. "You'll be here every night starting Monday. You may go now...What is it?"**

**"Three black cats...broken mirror...bad luck..." Harry mumbled staring into space. Severus whached him curiosly. Harry noticed and glared at his teacher. "What the fuck are you looking at?"**

**"Excuse me?" Severus said angrily. He then paniked thinking about what Lord Voldemort had said about Klyde.**

**"Fuck off, teach!" Harry or Klyde said then ran from the room and added, "I'LL FUCKIN' KILL 'EM ALL!"**

**Severus just stared at the door where Harry had took off. Now he was worried, Not only had Voldemort been successful, but the Dark Mark burned on his arm. Twice in one day? Severus stood up and walked from his office and out of the castle. There was no Appatating on Hogwarts' grounds. As soon as he was off school property, he Apparated to Voldemort's hide-out. James was already there sitting between Narcissa and Goyle's wife, Gwenyth.**

**"Severus..." Voldemort said smiling evily. "Did you know that we have been sucessful with our Klyde plan?"**

**"Yes, m'Lord." Severus said bowing. "I saw him running down the hallway screaming 'I'LL FUCKIN' KILL 'EM ALL!' "**

**Voldemort laughed coldly. "Yes, I knew that. Now that we have our dear Mr. Potter torn between himself and his alter ego, it could make him very vunerable, and useful to us. Once he joins us, it'll be too easy to kill him."**

**"That is...That's a clever plan..." James said weakly.**

**"I know." Voldemort admitted. "That is the point. Now, I'll need the two of you to help Paige and David carry out the plan."**

**"Yes, m'Lord." they said together.**

**"Good, now..." Voldemort began, but Narcissa and Gwenyth both let out a scream. Everyone turned to face them. They turned to see what had caused their screams. They all saw a black streak zoom by and out the door. Everyone stared at the door for a moment before a woman asked, "What?"**

**"Narcissa..." Voldemort said.**

**"Th-that was a-a-a Pratent, my Lord." Narcissa said. "That is... a lepricon that brings bad, horrible luck. And seeing the amount of black cats, mirrors, salt shakers, cracks, ladders, and everything else around this place...it'll be too easy."**

**Voldemort looked relieved. "Is that all? We can't get bad luck."**

**"Can't we?"**

**"Bad luck, Narcissa. Bad. Our side." Voldemort said.**

**"That doesn't mean we can't get bad luck." Severus muttered.**

**"Is that a fact?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Yes, in fact it is." Severus said.**

**Faces fell, eyes grew wide, jaws dropped, faces paled.**

**Bad wasn't always on the bad side. **

**And they did not need bad luck.**

**SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS**

**Draco was lying down on the couch of the common room. He decided he would skip Divination, and just take a nap. But he waited before he drifted off into dreams. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts on Harry. Something was up with him today. Something was going on.**

**He realy didn't put much thought into. Not as much thought as he put into Harry himself. And that helped him drift off to sleep...**

**End chapter 5**

**Whew, that was one hell of a good day for me to write. I have more up soon with Chapter 6, Supersticious Part 2. Please stay tuned and reply!**

**_Supersticious P2_**

**_Plans, plans, plans. Bad luck could stall action. Running out of time. Everyone is. How can Klyde ruin Harry? Are the Pratents going to screw things up for the good side or the bad? Draco has a secret that could probably bring bad things to the legendary bad luck day. And what can Sarah to do save her brother? How closer are either sides to getting what they want? Who will they kill to get there? Can they be stopped? (this last part is also for other chapters)_**


	7. Supersticious P2

**A/N: Continuing with part 2 of Supersticious (I probably spelled that wrong) Still Friday the thirteenth. Here we go!**

**Chapter 6 : Supersticious Part 2 **

**SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS**

**"Draco! Draco!" **

**That was what woke Draco up from his little nap. His eyes snapped open to find Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all staring at him stupidly.**

**"We have Divination, Draco." Pansy said.**

**"You-woke-me-up-for-DIVINATION!" Draco said through clenched teeth. "GO AWAY!"**

**Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all ran off and Draco lay back down and closed his eyes. **

**"Not going to sleep now, are you, Malfoy?" asked a feminen voice. Draco's eyes snapped open once more to find Erica staring down at him. "Up you go, DC."**

**"Only my mother calls me DC." Draco said. "You know..."**

**"That your name is Draco Cade Malfoy? Yes." Erica replied. "Now get up! We have to go follow Harry."**

**Draco blushed and Erica rolled her eyes.**

**"I don't mean for you two to start a make-out session!" Erica said. "But he's lost his bloody mind and we need to go get him before he kills somebody. He is sending out death threats, ya know. Now come on, we need to go get Sarah."**

**Draco followed Erica to go get Sarah and the three of them went to go looking for Harry. Unfortunatly, as they passed, they stepped on a mirror, passed by a black cat, accidentaly knocking over a salk shaker that was on the floor, and walked under a ladder. And Harry saw it all. The parinoid, supersticous, evil alter ego started kicking in again and he tried to walk past them without running into their misfortune.**

**Unfortunatly they caught him.**

**"Come on Harry." Sarah said as she pinned his hands to the ground as he tried to worm his way out of the trap they had him in. Sarah had his hands pined to the ground, Draco had his feet, and Erica was sitting on his back. He wasn't going anywhere.**

**"Step on a crack you break your mummy's back." Erica sand. "Hmm...my mum's dead, your mum's dead, think it affects them?"**

**"Probably not." Harry replied, his face pressed to the cold, hard, stone floor.**

**"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sarah asked.**

**"Klyde. I am your brother."**

**"No one told me you had a multiple personality disorder!" Sarah shreiked.**

**"No." Erica said. "I suspect this was You-Know-Who's plan. Everyone has an alter ego, well...most. Anyway, he just brought it out. Klyde is probably Harry's bad side."**

**"You sure know alot." Draco said, eyeing her suspiciously.**

**"No duh, my dad is our spy! He 'works' for You-Know-Who." Erica said. "Now, we need to get Harry to the Room of Requirment and straighten him out."**

**"I'm fine." Harry muttered. "I would be if you'd get off my fuckin' back, bitch!"**

**"Not nice." Erica said. "Your suposed to be the hero."**

**"What does being the hero have to do with you being a bitch who wont get off my back...litteraly?" Harry asked.**

**"Good point." Erica said standing up. "Come on. Sarah, you can drag him."**

**"No..." Harry moaned. "We need to get to Snape's office to see if he's hiding anything."**

**Sarah looked Harry in the eyes and asked, "Harry, that you? What do you think about black cats?"**

**"I don't have time to think about black cats!" Harry shreiked. "I need to find out what Voldemort's up to!"**

**"It's him." Sarah said letting her brother go. "Get up! We need a meeting."**

**Harry scrambled up and led the way to their meeting room and sat down at one end. They all took the same seats they did earlier that day. Erica was about to start the meeting, when Harry decided he would.**

**"We need to find out what Lord Voldemort is up to." he began. "I'll get my dad to tell me what he tels the Order. We need any bit of information we can get...even family secrets. I can probably say that Draco and Erica may be keeping some stuff from us."**

**"Don't look at me, I don't know my family." Erica said.**

**"I cant say." Draco mumbled.**

**"Why not?" Harry demanded.**

**"I just...cant." he replied feeling bad by the sound of impatience and anger in his crush's voice.**

**"It could realy help us." Sarah pressed.**

**"I just cant alright?" Draco shouted. He stood up and ran out of the room.**

**The room stayed silent for quite a few minutes after that. Finaly, Harry said, "Anything else?"**

**"No." Sarah and Erica replied quietly.**

**"Well." Harry said.**

**Then...**

**His eyes changed from green to a teal color to green and back to teal. Neither girl noticed. They left. They left Harry or better known as Klyde. The supersticious evil ego was back. And the angry, heroic teen, Harry, was elsewhere. The only thing Klyde wanted to do, was to find Severus Snape. He wanted to kill him and bring the filthy traitor to his master.**

**Lord Voldemort.**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**Draco ran right into Severus's office. His godfather was sitting behind his desk having only just sitting down after returning from Voldemort's hideout.**

**"What is it, Draco?" Severus asked as Draco took the seat in front of his desk.**

**"Harry...Sarah...Erica." was all Draco could say.**

**"What about them?" Severus asked, clearly clueless.**

**"Pressure."**

**"Pressuring you about what?" Severus asked.**

**"Family secrets."**

**Now Severus understood. The Malfoys had many secrets. Many secrets Draco could not afford to tel them.**

**"What did you say?" Severus asked.**

**"Nothing." Draco addmitted.**

**"Good." Severus said. "You don't need your mother on your tail, though they are plotting that already..."**

**"Why should she care?" Draco asked. "She and Father disowned me. As far as they're concerned, I'm not their son..."**

**"But you still have their secrets." Severus reminded him. "Therefore it is important to them that you keep quiet."**

**Draco nodded and slumped down in the chair. He knew that there was something else his godfather was dying to talk about.**

**"And...what about Potter?" Severus asked. **

**Draco sat up so fast he fell out of his seat, knocking over his bag. He didn't see the random salkshaker that had been placed on the ground that his bag knocked over.**

**"Wh-what about him?" Draco asked thinking that Severus knew about the crush. He had seen the kiss. But that was no where near what Severus was thinking.**

**"About...Klyde?" Severus said.**

**"Oh." Draco said relieved. Severus then understood what his godson had thought, but said nothing. "Um...we knocked Klyde out of him."**

**"That is impossible, Draco. Klyde is apart of Harry, he can't just go away."**

**"Harry? Since when do you call him Harry?" Draco asked curiously.**

**Severus realised he had forgotten to call Harry "Potter." He had to remind himself to keep doing so. If his secret got out...**

**"Never mind." Severus snapped. "We are here about you."**

**"You mean I came to talk about me?"**

**"Then talk about _you_!" Severus demanded.**

**"Sir yes sir." Draco mumbled. "Uh...there was one thing I needed to discuss with you."**

**"What is that, Draco."**

**"My Dark Mark."**

**GIRL'S BATHROOM**

**"Do you think we should have left Harry alone?" Erica asked as she brushed her hair.**

**"Of course!" Sarah said. "We got Klyde out of him."**

**"I supose."**

**The girls continued to brush their hair and put on makeup. Little did they know they were being whached by two people... Moaning Myrtle one of them.**

**But Myrtle wasn't the one to make her presence known.**

**"Ahem."**

**Sarah and Erica sounaround to face Pansy Parkinson.**

**"What were you two talking about?" Pansy asked.**

**Sarah and Erica looked at eachother, and Sarah said, "Think maybe this bad luck is kicking in?"**

**"What are you rambling on about?" Pansy asked.**

**"Nunya." Erica said. Pansy looked confused. "None of your buissness you moron!"**

**"I am not!" Pansy shreiked. "Potter's right, you are a bitch!"**

**"He said that about me?" Erica asked Sarah.**

**"Never mind that!" Sarah said. She glared at Pansy. "Go back where you belong...Oops, you don;t belong anywhere. You're a nobody. So shoo, nobody!"**

**Pansy glared at her before stalking off.**

**"Where did that come from?" Erica asked. Sarah shrugged and went back to doing her hair. Little did they know, Pansy would soon figure everything out from a certain somebody in touch with Voldemort.**

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

**The Room of Requirement was quite different when those students who followed Lord Voldemort were in it. Paige now stood there looking around. It was a cold, dark room with candles all around, a table, and many weapons and supplies. Paige was sitting in a recliner reading a Dark Arts book when the door creaked open, and David walked in.**

**"Paige." David said.**

**"David." Paige said.**

**"What?" they said together.**

**"Your the one who walked in." Paige said. "I'm not the one who wants something."**

**"Fine!" David said. "Fine! I admitt, I came here for a reason. But you gotta promise me one thing."**

**"What?" Paige asked impatiently rolling her eyes.**

**"Don't-try-anything."**

**Quickly, David turned into Harry.**

**"Shit!" Paige shreiked. "What are you...Klyde?"**

**"That is right." Harry said. "Klyde. I must say, this is a very-"**

**"You're on our side?" Paige asked.**

**"Of course." Harry replied. "Why else would I come here?"**

**"To fight!"**

**"Without back up?" Harry asked. "Now Paige, you know I'm not that stupid or careless."**

**"What is it then?" Paige asked. "You want something."**

**"Of course. Dosen't everybody want something?"**

**"Cut the crap! What-do-you-want?" Paige demanded angrily.**

**"To please our master."**

**Paige smiled slowly. This was good. Every good. The Dark Lord's plan had worked. Harry (or Klyde) was on their side. Soon, he'd be weak enough for him to kill. All Paige had to do was lead Harry to him. He'd be so very pleased with her.**

**"Well then." she said. "Let's go."**

**Halfway through the trip, teal eyes turned to green.**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**"Your _WHAT _?" Severus screamed. "Your...your Dark Mark?"**

**"Yes. I'll need to get it soon."**

**"Are you bloody mad?" Severus shreiked.**

**"What's going on here?" asked a voice. Severus and Draco turned to see James standing in the doorway holding a black cat with red eyes. Severus looked from the cat to the saltshaker and muttered, "Oh no. This is not good."**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR (A/N I probably did not spell that right)**

**"Ah, Paige." Voldemort said as he saw her enter. "You have brought a guest?"**

**Paige nodded and turned to then see Harry finaly walking in. His brain was aching, his heart was racing, and his eyes were constantly changing colors. They finaly rest on teal.**

**"He has decided to join us." Paige told her master. "Decided to become one of us."**

**"Very good work, Paige. I am very proud of you." Voldemort said. He turned his blood-red eyes to the Boy-Who-Fell-For-It and smiled evily. "So...Klyde..."**

**At that moment, Severus burst in through the door and James Appararated.**

**"How kind of you two to join us." Voldemort said his smile quickly fading.**

**"Leave him alone!" Severus shouted. "Harry, get away!"**

**Harry turned to him, teal eyes flashed green for merely a second.**

**"Ah," Voldemort said, "so you are my traited, Severus? Pity, pity."**

**"_Crucio_!" said several voices at once. Voldemort, James, and Paige had all shouted the curse. Severus fell to the ground scraming and twitching like crazy.**

**"Good work, Paige, James." Voldemort said with a very serious tone in his voice. "Now...Klyde..."**

**Teal eyes flashed green-**

**"..you have decided to join my little club..."**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**"...it will take power and commitment..."**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"Are you prepared..."**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**"...to take this on?"**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"Because we are ready for you."**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**"I am ready." Harry said.**

**Voldemort grinned widly. **

**"Good." Voldemort said.**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"Now give me your arm." Voldemort said.**

**Harry backed away. Voldemort's grin faded. At that moment, many bad things happened at once. David chased a black cat under a ladder, knocking over a salkshaker and joined a crowed of twelve people. **

**Harry ran to Severus's side and disappeared with the hysterical man.**

**"Shall I go after them, my lord?" James asked. **

**"Go!"**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**11:30 pm.**

**Severus was laying down on the couch in his office. Harry was helping Erica make a potion while Sarah stayed at their teacher's side. James walked in and Harry ran over to him with a very angry look in his emerald green eyes.**

**"What the hell did you do?" Harry demanded. Sarah and Erica looked up. Severus woke up.**

**"I had to do it. He already knew he was a spy, he couldn't figure us both out. I am sorry, Severus." James said.**

**"I am fine." Severus said. "I would have done the same anyway. It is alright."**

**"I'm glad." James said. "Anyway, I had better get back to him to give him some news. He'll have Paige and David on my tail otherwise."**

**With that, James walked out. Harry went back to Erica's side.**

**"Mr. Potter, can I speak to you alone?" Severus asked.**

**Erica and Sarah looked at eachother and left, hoping to run into Pansy. Severus sat up, Harry whaching his every move.**

**"Thank you." Severus said.**

**Harry waited, but there was nothing else.**

**"You needed to say that in private?" Harry asked.**

**"Do not even tell anyone I said that!" Severus snapped.**

**"Okay..." Harry said slowly.**

**"Thank you." Severus repeated. "I would also like to give you some compliments-though you mustn't tell _anyone_. You fought Klyde hard. The Dark Lord noticed this. But Klyde will make you weak. Even if you are yourself. Fighting him off for control can take it's toll. I must warm you to be careful."**

**"I've been careful all day, thanks to Klyde." Harry said. "No bad luck for me today."**

**Severus raised an eyebrow. "Klyde taking over wadn't bad luck?"**

**Harry shrugged. "It wasn't worse than that."**

**"I guess not for you." Severus said. "Anyway, I guess I will see you on Monday, Potter."**

**Harry nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and turned at the doorway. "Oh, and Professor, you do have a reason not to hate me anymore." With that and a smile, Harry left.**

**Severus sat down.**

**It was 11:49.**

**Still Friday the Thirteenth.**

**So that proved it...**

**Bad luck wasn't ruled out entirely.**

**'Cause Harry had a point.**

**But Severus realy didn't want to stop hating him.**

**No, he needed to hate him.**

**End Chapter 6**

**Hey, that was the last part to Superticious! Hope it was good! Please reply and read more!**

**Thanks for replying inumoon3, Snake Talker, BloodDrenchedRose, and Kirra, White Tigress. I hope you read more and let me know what you think of it. I'd realy love to hear your opinions.**

**Next...**

**_Chapter 7 : Double Trouble_**

**_The legandary "bad luck" day may be over, but the bad luck isn't. Harry is having Klyde problems and James is still a spy for the good side. But Harry doesn't trust his father or the headmaster. Trouble comes for Draco and someone is going through with Voldemort's plan. The question is who?_**

**JellybeanDJ**


	8. Double Trouble

**Chapter 7 : Double Trouble **

**Friday the Thirteenth was over, and Harry found Klyde to be not so supersticious after the day had past. Klyde also wasn't making much appearances, but as Severus had said, it was making him weaker. This point was proven many times in the Defesnse Against the Dark Arts classes when his father decided to test his strength. The Slytherins and even the Gryffindors got a good laugh out of seeing him at his weak point. James understood why he was drained of energy, but wasn't letting up. He knew that this was the only way to make his son stronger.**

**If only it were true.**

**Every time Harry left his father's class, he headed back to the common room, slumped down in a chair, and had another battle with his inner-demon. But nothing was said aloud and nothing physical happened. It was all in the brain. Harry could hear Klyde's voice echoing in his brain...then he made himself respond mentally. This communication also drained his energy, making him too tired for Potions, giving the potions master reason to mess with him.**

**"Another detention, Potter." Snape snapped as Harry's suposed to be purple potion turned a dirty brown. The whole situation when they were all with Lord Voldemort seemed non-existant while around him. "What are we on now? Three months? Four?"**

**"Three and a half." Harry said tiredly, yawning. He had another Occlumency lesson that night. He had had them ever since the fourteenth after the thirteenth (no duh!) Harry considered maybe skipping the lessons that night, when Klyde took over.**

**"Come in!" Severus called when Harry/Klyde knocked on the door. Harry walked in, his teal eyes hidden behind sunglasses.**

**"Do you realy think those will help?" Severus asked. "My, my. You realy aren't that bright, are you?"**

**Harry took off the glasses. Severus didn't notice that there was a slight change in the color. He was more worried about that smirk on his student's face.**

**"_Frex Moton!_" Harry whispered.**

**Severus froze in place with his wand raised. Harry laughed and mumbled, "Translation : Freeze Motion." He studied his statue-like teacher for a moment before taking the wand out of the motionless hands and slipped it into his robes. "Thanks, teach. I owe ya one!"**

**With that, Harry left the office and headed down the hall when he heard voices. Female voices and one male.**

**"Something is up with Potter." said one female voice.**

**"Something good." said the more familiar female voice.**

**"We have to go before we get caught!" the male hissed.**

**"You cannot tell anyone, _Parkinson_!" the female voice said.**

**Parkinson?**

**Pansy _Parkinson_?**

**"Why not?"**

**"_Crucio!_" said the male voice.**

**"That's why not." the female said.**

**Harry knew who they were. So did Klyde. But what did Paige and David want with Pansy Parkinson? What did she know about him?**

**"Now, David!"**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_"**

**Hagrid and Pansy: Dead. Dead by the Unforgivable Curse and by David.**

**"Why wasn't I invited to the part?" Harry asked walking into veiw. Both Paige and David stared at him.**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"What is going on?" asked the normal Harry. Paige and David glared at him.**

**"That's none of your buissness." Paige snapped.**

**"Oh I think it is!" Harry said. "I heard you mention me."**

**"Uh-um...we were talking about Sarah." David said. It was obvious he wasn't sure how much the oldest of the Potter kids had heard.**

**"Is she realy that important to talk about?" Harry asked sounding more like Klyde. "I still know I'm the one you want. Just stay away!"**

**With that, Harry spun around and ran back to Severus's office, pulling out his teacher's wand. When he got back to face his zombie-like teacher, he placed the wand back into his hands and said, "_Go Moton!_"**

**Severus backed up when he had regained motion and stared at Harry with his cold black eyes.**

**"Where did you learn to do that?" he demanded.**

**"Learn...learn what?" Harry asked.**

**"Frex Moton." Severus replied. "The curse you put on me. You know, I was frozen, but aware of everything."**

**"Oh." Harry said quietly.**

**"Another detention then, Potter." Severus said. "And we will not be doing Occlumency tonight."**

**"What?"**

**"We will not be ding Occlumency tonight." Severus repeated.**

**"No, I heard you." Harry said. "But...what are we doing?"**

**"We're going to visit a friend of mine." Severus said. Harry snorted. "What?"**

**"We have friends?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.**

**"A certain few." Severus said coldly.**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"Like who?" Harry asked feeling a strange urge to do something wild and spontaneous.**

**Severus now noticed the change in his student. Attitude and eye color. But he didn't let the young man know. Instead, he led him to the fireplace with floo powder.**

**"Kingsland." Severus said, then his dissappeared. Harry repeated the process, and landed with his teacher in a small pub. Severus led harry outside and to the building across from the pub. It was a cold, dark, damp place with only one person sitting inside.**

**"Petunia." Severus said.**

**The woman spun around. Harry was suprised to see Aunt Petunia.**

**"You two are friends?" Harry asked Severus.**

**"Yes." Severus replied. "Now, Petunia, would you care to help me tie Klyde up?"**

**DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE**

**Paige and David crept into the empty office of the headmaster. It seemed like no living thing had been there in years. Even Fawkes was gone.**

**"Master?" Paige whispered.**

**"My lord." David said.**

**Suddenly, Dumbldore's chair spun around, and there sat Voldemort. Paige and David sank to their knees and bent their heads before their master.**

**"So good so see you two made it. Where is the other?" he asked.**

**"W-we don't know who the other is." David said.**

**"WHAT?" Voldemort shreiked. "Why bloodly hell not?"**

**"J-James hasn't y-yet told us his name." Paige squeaked.**

**"Dear, dear, child." Voldemort whispered, beckoning Paige to him. Paige stepped up to him hesitatingly. "Do not be frightened. I raised you. _I _am your father. No need to be afraid of me. Now-I sense him."**

**"Who?" David asked curiosly.**

**"Him." Voldemort replied. "Come in, servant."**

**The door creeked open and two people walked in. One was Draco who was obviously brainwashed, his eyes with no color. The other being the person who did it to Draco Malfoy...Ron Weasley.**

**"I have him, my lord." Ron said bowing.**

**"Very good, Weasley." Voldemort said. "You will be rewarded...soon. Now, Draco, you will help me get Harry Potter."**

**"Yes, my lord." said Draco in a dead sort of voice.**

**"Very good indeed." Voldemort said. "Very very good. We shall discuss tomorrow."**

**"You think it is smart to do it here? In this office?" Ron asked.**

**"Do you think my plan is stupid?" Voldemort asked. "_Crucio! _You should know better after how _she _has trained you."**

**Ron was lying on the ground moaning and his hands were pressed on hisa head as if trying to drive the pain away.**

**"Yet it is a good idea." Voldemort said.**

**"The Room of Requirement then, sir?" Paige asked.**

**"Of course. Room of Requirement-tomorrow."**

**KINGSLAND**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**"Uggh!" moaned Harry. The fighting was getting to him. Severus and Petunia whached sadly as he battled inside. They knew it was difficult, but they needed him back to himself.**

**Finaly, he was Harry again. Unfortunatly, he ws out of breath with a terrible migrane and his mucles were sore for some very odd reason.**

**"Feel okay?" Petunia asked.**

**"Not realy." Harry said truthfully.**

**"Tonight I will make a potion to try and make the process easier." Severus said. **

**" 'Kay." Harry said. "Now, why am I here?"**

**"We need to tell you a few things." Petunia said.**

**"Few." Severus repeated, glaring at Petunia.**

**"Like what?" Harry asked.**

**"For one, " Petunia said, "I'm a witch."**

**"YOU'RE A WHAT?"**

**"A witch." Petunia repeated. "I just refused to go to school. Lily went though. We just hadn't known how or why. We were adopted by Muggle parents though."**

**"Who are your real parents?" Harry and Severus asked together.**

**"We never found out." Petunia said. **

**_"She's lying." _Klyde said. _"She's not telling us something."_**

**_"Like what?" _Harry asked Klyde.**

**"You should go!" Petunia said. "It's half past midnight."**

**"Come along, Potter." Severus said dragging Harry out, back to the pub, back to Hogwarts.**

**When they got back to the castle, Harry headed off back to the Gryffindor Tower.**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**"Harry!" shouted a girl's voice.**

**Harry turned to see Erica running after him.**

**"Daddy told me to give you this." Erica said handing him a white potion. "Daddy said to drink it right away."**

**Harry snatched the vial out of her hands and gulped it all down.**

**"Dang." Erica whispeed before walking off.**

**Harry-more as Klyde- grinned. Now Harry was going to have alot of trouble fighting back to control.**

**The next day, Klyde woke up on the common room couch to find Ron and Hermione staring at him. He stood up and walked out without a word to them. There was somewhere he needed to be...**

**The Room of Requirement.**

**KLyde walked straight into the room. Voldemort, James, Paige, David, and Draco were all there. Everyone looked up at him. Paige, David, and Draco got ready to fight by pulling out their wands. Voldemort, however, stopped them by putting up a hand.**

**"Klyde?" he asked.**

**Klyde slowly smiled and nodded.**

**"Welcome." Voldemort said. "Have a seat then, boy." **

**Klyde sat down inbetween his siblings who both stared at him for a moment before realising it actually was him. Klyde could feel Harry fighting inside. It sent a huge pain-shock through his brain and his felt very sick in the stomache. He hid this all well, but couldn't hde the fact he wasn't listening. He couldn't hear anyone with Harry's voice ringing in his ears.**

**POTION'S CLASS**

**Severus looked around the class. It was sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry, Draco, and Paige were all missing. He was worried for merely a moment before he reminded himself _Potter took the potion_. Erica said she had whached him do it...**

**Severus looked up to see Minerva McGonagall sweep in.**

**"Are you missing any?" she asked.**

**"Potter one, Potter two, and Malfoy." Severus told her. All the students looked at either Severus or Minerva.**

**"Well I have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fith years. David and Sarah are missing. I saw Sarah walking with Erica earlier though I am not sure where."**

**"Can you whache my class?" Severus asked. "I may know where the brats are."**

**"Certainly, Severus." Minerva agreed taking Severus's spot at the front of the class.**

**The students whached as their teacher left the class, wondering what the hell was going on.**

**HALLWAY**

**Erica and Sarah were walking down the hallway to the Room of Requirement. They had their suspisions. Something was going on...**

**A black cat passed by...**

**But bad luck day was over. There was no need to worry about luck. But there was. Luck would soon decide the fate of their lives and their world.**

**They heard someone running toward them, and they hid behind two gargoyles who muttered, "Stupid, disrespectful teenagers."**

**"Come out, Erica!" the voice of Severus Snapeshouted. "I know you and Miss Potter are in there!"**

**Erica and Sarah walked out. Just as they did, Severus pushed them back behind the gargoyles and followed. **

**"Shhh." he whispered.**

**They soon heard many voices and footsteps. Sarah peaked out in time to see Voldemort disappear, and James walk back to his pffice, and Draco walk back to the Slytherin common room. Harry, Paige, and Sarah however stayed behind. David was looking around, keeping guard, and Paige handed Harry a shoe box.**

**"For you, brother. May she keep you company." Paige said in a soft voice, but was loud enough for Sarah to hear. "Open it tomorrow."**

**Paige and David walked off. Harry (or Klyde) walked past the gargoyles. Sarah and Erica were suspicious, but Severus knew that the potion had gone horribly wrong.**

**END of Chapter 7**

**Whew! This is getting harder to write! I have plenty of ideas, I just need to fit them in.**

**_Chapter 8 : Look Who's Talking Now_**

**_Harry opens his gift. Guess what it is. Severus makes another potion to try to help Harry. Will Draco and Harry find love? Wil it all fall apart? What isn't Petunia saying? What is Severus hiding? And what _is _the deal with Dumbldore? What does Voldemort have up his sleeve next? And was the whole Ron brainwashing Draco thing part of a much bigger scheme? Read "Look Who's Talking Now" to find out._**


	9. Look Who's Talking Now

**A/N: I am getting closer to completeing the first part of Secrets and Lies. I'm not exactly sure on how many more chapters that will be though. Anyway, here is chapter 8.(You'll soon learn why I gave it the name I did.)**

**Chapter 8 : Look Who's Talking Now **

**Harry/Klyde sat in the common room that day during lunch deciding whether or not to open the shoe box. Finaly, he opened the top. Inside there was an envelope and a snake. For a while, Klyde just stared at it. He could hear Harry's voice saying, _"Drop the box and go! Give me control back while your at it!" _Klyde tried his best to ignore the voice. He was bussy trying to figure out what the snake was saying. He tried to decide whether it was Harry or the snake saying something.**

**_"I want my body back!"_**

**_"Give it to him!"_**

**_"KLYDE!"_**

**_"My name is Mercy."_**

**_"I don't feel so good."_**

**_"Take care of me."_**

**_"Klyde...don't trust her."_**

**_"Trust me."_**

**_"I can lead you to power, Harry."_**

**"SHUT UP!" Klyde shouted. "Mercy? Right? You can lead me to power?"**

**_"I can lead Harry to power, _Klyde_." _Mercy said.**

**"Ugh!" Klyde said. "Fine! I'll get other help."**

**_"Oh no. I'm getting the help." _Mercy said. She slid out of the box, across the room, and out of the common room. Klyde decided now was not the time he needed to worry about things.**

**-teal eyes flashed green-**

**Harry was back, and it had taken alot.**

**"Mercy!" Harry shouted. "Wait!" Harry ran out and followed the snake. He finaly caught up to her when she was about to slither into Severus's office. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.**

**WHAM!**

**Harry fell unconcious. Erica and Sarah stood behind Severus who had hit him over the head with a chair. The three then looked down to see Mercy. She slid over to them and into the room looking for something. Finaly, she found an open book. Her tail pointed to one sentence which read : _And it was actually Harry._ It was the book that magically changed to English once the events happened. Heads turned to the spot where Harry lay unconcious.**

**"We need Madam Pomfrey." Severus said.**

**Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey burst into the room with a bag full of potions and chocolate. She first fussed at Severus for not looking after him more carfully, then asked what happened. Sarah and Erica launched into a story they had thought up about Harry "accidentally" running into a wall. Madam Pomfrey left behind a purple pain potion and some chocolate before leaving to take care of Cho Chang and Ginny Weaskey who had both fallen out of a window.**

**"Well, we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Sarah said, sitting down beside her unconsious brother.**

**"If he wakes up." Erica added to herself. Both Sarah and Severus stared at her, then their eyes fell upon Harry who looked like he was having a terrible nightmare. But that was only because he was having yet another battle for total control.**

**IN HARRY'S MIND**

**Harry and Klyde faced eachother in one dark room. The walls were black, there was an empty fireplace sat against one wall. Candles surrounded the room and were lit with tiny flickering flames. There was one portrit opposite the wall with the fireplace. The painting was of the four Hogwarts founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Huffelpuf, and Rowena Ravenclaw. This painting didn't move, only the eyes followed every movement. A couch, three chairs, a tble, and a rug sat in the middle of the room. There was no escaping the place. There were no doors, no windows, no holes, no escape. The only truly useful thing in the room was the bookcase placed by where a door should have been. It held many books written in many different languages. Most languages only Harry and Klyde could read.**

**Harry sat in one chair that was in front of the painting. KLyde sat in the one opposite him, in freont of the fireplace. They merely glared at eachother. Klyde looked almost exactly the same as Harry with the exceptions of the absence of glasses, blonde hair, and teal eyes. Other than that, their features were exactly the same.**

**"What do you want? Why are you taking over me?" Harry finaly asked, intuurupting the cold silence.**

**"Harry, Harry, Harry." Klyde said shaking his head. "I am you."**

**"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was very anxious to hear this explination as well as many others Klyde could not give.**

**"I'm the side of you you never let out. I'm the bad side. The evil side. The part of you you only let out in your most desparate, angry times. Like last year at Grimmauld Place when you yelled at Ron and Hermione. That was me. You just weren't aware of it."**

**"But why are you taking control now?" Harry asked.**

**Klyde gave a small laugh that managed the echo in the cold room. "That's not obvious? The Dark Lord needs us. He can give us power. He wants us to join him and once you-or shall I say I- wake up, I will do so. He will give me power and I will help in conquer the world. You wont be able to stop me. You will become what I always was: a part deep inside no one ever sees. Waiting for a moment to strike, to come out...but failing helplessly."**

**"Don't you know why Voldemort wants us?" Harry asked.**

**"Shut up!" Klyde hissed. "You are not worthy to say his name. No one is!"**

**"Do-you-know-why-he-wants-us?" Harry repeated slowly.**

**"For power." Klyde replied. "He knows we can give it to him."**

**"Correction. _I _can-but wont-give it to him. It is _my _power."**

**"It will be mine." Klyde told him. "Soon."**

**"Are you so sure of that?" Harry asked.**

**"Yes." Klyde whispered, not sounding at all that he was. **

**Harry smiled. He had a plan to get his body back.**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

**In the basement of the little house he was using for his lair. It was cold and dark and just the perfect, evil atmosphere. Voldemort sat in a throne-like chair in front of a fire. Narcissa was on his left staring wide eyed at the snakes on the floor surrounding them; on his right stood Paige and David who were looking fondly at the Dark Lord's pets.**

**"Did you give Klyde his present?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Yes." Paige. "I did. Last night. He must have opened it by now. The letter told him to meet us. He must have found trouble."**

**"Or, " Voldemort said getting angry, "he is Harry again."**

**"Impossible!" David said. "He took Snape's potion!"**

**"Are you sure it worked?" he asked them, trying to calm his voice.**

**"Positive!" the teens answered.**

**"Well..." Voldemort said, "he must have found trouble."**

**"Would you like us to go help him, my lord?" Narcissa asked.**

**"We shall wait." Voldemort said. "We need to discuss plans first."**

**"Can't it wai-" Narcissa began.**

**"NO!" Voldemort shouted. The room became silent, even the snakes stopped. All eyes were fearfully upon him. "They can not, Narcissa! The only reason your not laying on the ground right now is bacuse I need you. You...I want you to be my queen."**

**"I'm married!" Narcissa shreiked.**

**"Is that a no?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Of course not." Narcissa replied. Actually, the thought of being a queen pleased her very much. "I shall tell my husband."**

**"Or we can kill him." Voldemort suggested.**

**"Isn't he-" Paige began.**

**"After." Voldemort cut in. "We will wait until after. When he is killed, we will make Narcissa my queen. We will kill Harry Potter, then conquer the world and murder all Muggles."**

**"That is a good plan, my lord." Narcissa, Paige, and David said, bowing their heads.**

**"Of course it is." Voldemort whispered. "Now, Paige, David, see what you can do for Klyde. Narcissa, start planning our wedding."**

**Narcissa, Paige, and David went to do as they were told. Voldemort turned to his pet snakes that were all sliding about on the ground.**

**_"This will be great fun!" _Voldemort told.**

**_"If you live." _said Pablo the snake said.**

**_"What do you mean?" _Voldemort hissed.**

**_"Harry Potter has strength you will never know." _said Ursula the snake.**

**_"I will not be spoken to like that!" _Voldemort screamed. _"I can kill a snake."_**

**_"But will you?"_asked Pablo.**

**_"Not now." _Voldemort said _"Later, perhaps."_**

**DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE**

**"What are we going to do about Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagal asked the headmaster. "There is something going on we don't know about."**

**"I will look into it." Dumbldore assured her. "Minerva, do try to keep a close eye on Severus. I cannot shake the feeling that he has something to do with it."**

**"I will, headmaster." McGonagall agreed. "And do be careful. They'll be after you, Dumbldore." With that, she walked out of the room and shut the door.**

**"But they've already come.' Dumbldore whispered, a mischevious look comming in his blue eyes. There was a knock on the door, and in walked Paige, David, and Draco.**

**"How's the plan going?" Paige asked.**

**Dumbldore smirked, and began changing form. Seconds thater, the man standing before the teenagers was not the old, kind man called Albus Dumbldore. There before them stood a used-to-be Azkaban prisoner, Lucius Malfoy.**

**"So you've brough my son?" Lucius said. "Ah, how thoughtful, you brainwashed him."**

**"Actually, that was Ronald Weasley." David admitted.**

**"Weasley?" Lucius asked suprised. "Ah, at least they came out with one smart kid."**

**"Yes." Paige agreed. "Now, we were just about to go check on Klyde. Have any idea where he might be?"**

**"Check Severus's office." Lucius advised. "Severus, i saw, hit him over the head with a chair and dragged him into his office."**

**Paige gasped. "Oh! I'll go get him! David, Draco, you distract them all. And I'll go in!"**

**Paige, David, and Draco all ran out of the office and headed toward Severus's office where Severus, Erica, and Sarah were whaching over the troubled Harry. **

**"What do we do?" Draco asked.**

**"I don't know, that's your job!" Paige snapped. "Think!"**

**"I got it." Davis whispered. "Follow me, Malfoy."**

**David and Draco took off fast runnig past the office door. Seconds later, Severus ran out after them. Paige, sure there was no one else in the office, walked right in.**

**"Paige?" Sarah asked. Erica spun around.**

**"What are you going here?" Erica asked.**

**"Hoping to visit my twin brother." Paige said, hiding shock well with a smirk.**

**"Go away!" Sarah told her.**

**"Now!" Erica added.**

**"Tsk tsk." muttered Paige.**

**The three witches pulled out their wands. They all had their wands pointed at their taget. Erica and Sarah's wands were pointed at Paige; Paige's was pointed right in between the two girls.**

**"_Expelliarmus!_" Erica and Sarah shouted together.**

**Unfortunatly, that was blacked by Paige's curse...**

**"_Tellpium Magnetta!_" Paige shouted. It shout out in between the two good girls and ended up getting them both. Paige smirked at stared at Erica who was unconcious, but sitting up by leaning against the wall. Sarah was unconcious, face down on the floor. Paige stepped over Sarah and walked to one of Severus's potion books. She flipped through the pages until she landed on a certain one. A complicated one. Paige put a locking charm on the door before starting to make the difficult potion.**

**HALLWAY**

**Severus had chased both boys down the hallway until theuy stopped at a dead end, out of breath. Severus even took time to breath before handing out punishments.**

**"Seventy points from Huffelpuff and a detention. One point from Slytherin and a detention!"**

**David and Draco grinned at eachother. Severus noticed this, realised Paige wasn't with them, and remembered who he had left alone in his office. Severus took off back to his office with David and Draco on his tail.**

**When they reached the office, Severus tried to open it. Unfortunatly, Paige's Locking Charm was working perfectly. The two boys and their teacher all knew, however, that she was makingf a potion.**

**"Paige, what are you doing?" Severus called.**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**Paige heard the potions master's shout, but did not reply. She pretened she wasn't there though she knew they knew she was in there making a potion.**

**"Are Erica and Sarah alright?" she heard Severus ask.**

**Paige ignored him once more. She was almost finished with her potion. She took a needle, drew some of Harry's blood, dropped it into the potion, stirred, then poured some into a vial. The potion was hot pink. Paige took it over to where Harry was and sat down beside him. She put her hand in his then drank the potioin.**

**She fell unconcious still clutching her brother's hand.**

**In a matter of seconds, Paige joined Harry and Klyde in the dark room in Harry's mind. She took a seat in the third chair and listened to their conversation.**

**END of Chapter 8**

**I know that the title for this chapter is realy stupid considerring there were only a few talking snakes (which is what I named the chapter for) but I could not think of another name for this chapter. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP and get it up as soon as I'm done. Right now, here's the preveiw...**

**_Chapter 9 : Comprimise_**

**_What is going on with Harry, Klyde, and Paige in Harry's mind? Will they get out? Will Severus get in? Will Erica and Paige wake up? We'll find out another plan of Voldemort's and see how Mercy can help them. And what is going on with James? Everyone (good and bad) are suspicious with him. Which side is he on? To find out, read Chapter 9 : Comprimise._**

**Damn, this feels like a TV show but with cuss word they aren't allowed to put on TV. Anyway, I hope you're liking my story. If you do, please reply. If not, I don't mind your opinions. **

**Keep reading, hope you like what you read. **

**More from me soon...**

**I am JellybeanDJ, don't forget.**

_**  
**_


	10. Comprimise

**A/N This chapter will have a few short scenes that may be very short but I'm only doing that to get to the bigger issues that are going on with everyone. Anyway, I have a very big suprise comming in this chapter that I was going to use for the last chapter for this part, but it fits so much better with this chapter. You'll figure it out if you read it so please do!**

**Chapter 9 : Comprimise **

**Harry and Klyde knew Paige was in the room, but paid her no attention. They were to focused on their conversation.**

**"He is going to bring me power." Klyde was saying. "I will take over your body, and you wont be able to do anything about it."**

**"Do you know why he wants you?" Harry asked for the hundreth time.**

**"Do you?" That was the first time Klyde had responded like that.**

**"Yes!" Harry said. "He wants us-you, me- dead! He does not care if it's you or me. He knows I'm going to be his downfall, so he decided to be mine! Ours! We're the same person, you said it yourself! It does not matter what you do, Klyde!"**

**Both Klyde and Paige became unusually quiet. They looked at eachother then down out the floor. They tried to block Harry's words out of their minds, but deep down they knew part of it was true. He _was _very intersested in his hobby: killing, and was not going to let anyone live if he wanted them dead. And they all knew Voldemort wanted Harry dead. But they tried not to put alot of thought into it. They just wanted to prove Harry wrong.**

**"He needs Klyde, Harry." Paige said. "Why would he kill him...you...whatever?"**

**"Paige..." Harry said. "Why does he need Klyde?"**

**Klyde and Paige glanced at eachother. Paige shrugged, but Klyde looked down at his feet.**

**"To kill you." Klyde whispered.**

**"Exactly." Harry said. "And if I'm dead..."**

**"So am I." Klyde finished. **

**After that, there was a long silence.**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**After many attempts, Severus finaly broke into his office. David and Draco followed in behind him. When they saw Sarah and Erica on the floor, they were all shocked. Both David and Draco knew Paige would never kill anyone (and that's what it looked like she had done) Severus was just shocled and upset he had let anything happen to the girls. He dropped down to his knees beside them and checked for a pulse. As soon as he was sure they were both alive and were going to live, he noticed Paige on the ground next to Harry with her hand in his. When David and Draco saw Severus look up, they too noticed where Paige was. The one thing no one knew was what had actually happened and what was going on.**

**"David, Draco," Severus said, "I need you to go and find Professor Potter, please."**

**David and Draco nodded and ran out in search of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Severus then turned his attention back to the older set of Potter twins. He didn't see the vial which had rolled under his desk. He didn't see the potions book that lay open on his desk. He even looked over the fact that the cauldron was full of the rest of the potion. He was too bussy thinking of what he needed to do.**

**DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE**

**Lucius sat behind the headmaster;s desk flipping through a magazine when David and Draco ran in.**

**"Where's Potter?" Draco asked.**

**"Which one?" Lucius asked without looking up.**

**"The adult." David said. "My dad."**

**"Oh..." said Lucius still not looking up. "With the Dark Lord I supose."**

**"Thanks." the boys said together before hurrying off to go to their master. **

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

**Less than fifteen minutes after Voldemort's meeting had started, David and Draco ran in.**

**"You're late." Voldemort said angrily.**

**"No one told us there was a meeting." David said just as Voldemort asked "Where's Paige?"**

**"Well then why're you here?" Voldemort asked forgeting his original question.**

**"We were looking for my father." David explained. "But it doesn't look like he's here."**

**"Of course he's not." Voldemort said. "After the whole situation with Severus I could not risk more traitors. I sent him down to where he can be no trouble to us or use to them. Why?"**

**"Severus wants him." Draco said. "We think he needs him to figure out what's up with Paige."**

**"Where's Paige?" Voldemort asked for the second time.**

**"In Severus's office. She passed out, we think." David said.**

**Voldemort just stared at them unblinkingly for a few minutes. They became uncomfortable and started shifting their feet or playing with their hands.**

**Finaly he said, "We'll have to fix that then." He turned to one of the few men who had returned from Azkaban and said, "Peyton, go and tell them what they should do. I'll finish up this meeting."**

**The man called Peyton led David and Draco away. Once they were gone, Voldemort continued on with the meeting.**

**"Klyde should come to us soon. Paige and Mercy will help bring him to us. Once he thinks he is on our side, we kill him. Their savior will be gone. There will be no one to prtotect them. They will be completely helpless. Harry already is. Once they are all completely weakened they join us or die. With who we get we will kill the Muggles and dominate the world. I will rule and no one will stop me."**

**"What is the plan if they figure out away to gather more strength?" a woman asked.**

**The thought of doubt angered Voldemort.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_"**

**Everyone jumped as the woman fell to the ground dead. They all stared alert at Lord Voldemort who was glaring at them all.**

**"At this point, " he said steadily, "there are no doubts. If there are you die. And to answer her question, we will fight. There are more of us willing to fight than there are of them. They wont be able to get past us. Now, are you willing to doubt and die or fight and live?"**

**"Fight and live!" rang out and echoed through the room.**

**Voldemort grinned in a horrible, evil, maniac way. He was sure his plan was going to work. There were no flaws...**

**SEVERUS'S OFFICE**

**After spending half an hour making a potion to wake up Erica and Sarah, the witches were finaly awake and Severus told them what he knew of the situation. The girls were now looking for clues. Any little thing. Severus sat at his desk doing some serious thinking.**

**Erica emptied out Paige's pockets. Sarah was crawling around on the ground looking for anything Paige may have dropped. She was the one to find the empty vial.**

**"Could she maybe have made a potion?" Sarah asked.**

**Erica and Severus both looked at the vial.**

**"What could she have made? She passed out." Severus pointed out.**

**Sarah nodded but was not convinced. She continued searching on the floor for anything though the Snapes found it useless. They were completely sure they were right.**

**How wrong they were.**

**"What is the _Mine Potran_?" Sarah asked reading the name of the potion Paige had used from the book.**

**"The what?" Erica asked walking over.**

**"Mind Potion." Severus said. "It is translated to the Mind Potion. It is ancient Razual."**

**"What's the Mind Potion?" Erica asked.**

**Severus laughed. "Is that not obvious? _Mind Potion_. It puts you in the mind of someone else. You both would, of course, need to be unconsious to work it the way most people want it to work. You and the person whose mind your getting into usualy would meet in the person's mind. Their place of thought. It could be the place of your dreams or your nightmares. It is realy no one's choice. And by the look on their faces, I'd say it was the Nightmare Room. Not a happy place...which is another word for your Dream Relm. The Happy Place.**

**"This is a highly powerful and difficult potion. Something no one person could make. It has been around for many centuries. If all goes right, the time Paige wakes up, so will Harry."**

**"Or Klyde?" Sarah asked shivvering.**

**HARRY'S MIND**

**"So what do we do, Mr.Know-It-All?" Paige asked pacing around the room. She had all of a sudden made it so obvious of her clostraphobia. She kept fanning herself and took deep breaths as she paced, pacing to make the room seem bigger.**

**"How would I know?" Harry asked. "I'm confused."**

**"So am I." Klyde said.**

**Both Harry and Paige gave him a "No duh!" look. Harry and Klyde were techincally the same person. If it was one it was the other too.**

**"Think happy thought, think happy thoughts...Happy Place." Paige kept muttering under her breath. Klyde and Harry were sitting down with their elbows on their knees and face in their hands (both of their habits.)**

**"What you should do is comprimise." said a voice.**

**Paige stopped dead in her tracks. Harry and Klyde both jumped up. They all looked around.**

**"The painting, you morons!" said a soft femenine voice.**

**They turned to the painting of the four founders who had finaly decided to talk.**

**"Comprimise on what?" Harry asked.**

**"Who has control." Helga Huffelpuff said. "That way that person can take over and she can get back to her own mind."**

**"Oh..." Harry said.**

**"Who do you think should take control?" Paige asked.**

**"Not that it is our place, but I was thinking Harry should." Salazar Slytherin said.**

**"Why do you propose that?" Rowena Racvenclaw asked with a smile.**

**"OH NO!" Salazar said. "No! You just asked that so we could tell them."**

**"Tell us what?" Klyde asked.**

**"The truth." Godric Gryffindor said.**

**"What truth?" Harry asked.**

**"About who you are." Helga Huffelpuff said.**

**"Shut up, Helga!" Salazar said in a warning tone.**

**"I'm telling him, darling." Helga said. "Ahem. It is time you figured out the truth. Why it is you who is destined to kill Tom Riddle."**

**"Why then?" Harry asked.**

**"Because we chose you." Godric told him.**

**"But why did you choose me? Me of all the people?" Harry asked.**

**"You were the first." Rowena said.**

**"The first what?"**

**"The first born." Salazar told him. "To James Potter and Lily Evans, the first truly good person in her real family..."**

**"You were their first born." Helga continued. "And we chose you."**

**"But why me?" Harry asked again. "Their first born son of all the families, of all boys..."**

**Godric and Helga glanced at eachother. Salazar and Rowena glared at them. Godric and Helga wanted to tell them but Salazar and Rowena preffered not to tell.**

**"Well..." Helga said. "It's...complicated."**

**"Give it to me as simple as possible." Harry told them.**

**"Because you're related to all of us." Godric told him.**

**"WHAT?" Harry shreiked.**

**"Well..." Rowena said. "Godric and I were married and had a son. He had a son...goes on like that for a few generations before Grace Gryffindor marries Kyle Potter. And that just goes down to James."**

**"Well, Salazar and I were married and had a son." Helga continued. "Every generation had one child, one son until we got down to Juliette Slytherin who went by Juliette Smith. She had a child with a Muggle, the child's name was Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Your mother's father. Your grandfather."**

**"MY WHAT?" Harry shreiked. Now nothing made sense.**

**"The point is, you are the first born son with the blood of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, _and _Slytherin. Therefore, we transfered all of our power and knoweledge into you!" Salazar said. "We named you to be the savior of this world. You are the most important person in this world. The most powerful. You have power beyond belief. You need to use it for good before Tom destroys the entire world. Muggle and Wizarding!"**

**That was alot to take in. Harry just stared with a dropped jaw at the painting. The founders groaned and said, "Harry, take over."**

**That was what happened right before Harry regained control of his body. Klyde was not trying to butt in, and Paige was back in her body. Severus, Sarah, and Erica jumped up and ran over to them preparing to pounce on Paige.**

**"Harry..." Paige said in a shaky voice. "Harry, I'm on your side."**

**"I know." Harry whispered. Harry helped Paige up and hugged her tightly. They didn't answer anyones questions or explained anything. What they did was they took a knife and carved the same symbol into their right wrist. A symbol that meant bond. They put their blood into separate vials, and drank eachother's blood, creating a very close bond. An unbreakable bond.**

**Then they explained about their time in the Nightmare Room.**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

**"Harry is back." Voldemort told his army. "He has once again regained control. This can ruin us. What will we do?"**

**"Kill him." Everyone told him.**

**"How?"**

**"He will destroy himself." they all responded.**

**GRAVEYARD**

**James sat beside Lily's grave with a bouquet of white tulips, her favorite.**

**"You had a right to hate me, Lily." James said. "You knew I was turning again. You knew I who I realy was. That's why you got your Daddy to come and kill me. You didn't expect him to go after Harry. That's why you died. But I'm back. No Dumbldore or Voldemort will stop me. I am my own. I will rule. And you feared me for knowing that didn't you? I loved you, Lily, I realy did. But then my brother had to screw up our lives by telling you about me! I hate him! I will kill him before I kill everyone else. But don't worry, baby, I'll protect my boy. I owe that much to you."**

**END of Chapter 9**

**Am I good or what? You need to reply and tell me. This is starting to turn to the war as you can probably tell. **

**What you should have learned from this chapter:**

**1) Harry is the decendent of all four founders: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin**

**2) Voldemort is Harry's grandfather**

**3) James is traitor to both sides**

**4) James is crazy (that should have been obvious)**

**5) Voldemort is expecting Harry's self destruction**

**6) Paige is good**

**Okay, now you know what you should have figured out.**

**Now for Chapter 10**

**_Chapter 10: Ressurecting An Army Part 1_**

**_The truth is out. The good and bad need to start making war plans. When Voldemort ressurects an important person for his army, can the good do the same? Who are the dead soon alive people? What did Voldemort want David and Draco to do? Is Paige realy good, or will the bond turn Harry evil? And is there someone else behind Draco's brainwashing? To find out, read the next chapter, Chapter 10: Ressurecting An Army P1._**

**I'll have that out as soon as I possibly can. I have no idea how many parts Ressurecting An Army will have. (Apparently more than one!)**


	11. Ressurection of an Army P1

**A/N I know I haven't realy put much more on the H/D, but we'll go more into that in part 2 (not of Ressurection of an Army)**

**Chapter 10 : Ressurection of an Army **

**David and Draco walked into Severus's office with what appeared to be James. Unfortunatly, some plans don't work.**

**"Who are you?" Severus asked the James-look-alike.**

**The James-look-alike changed to the form of Peyton. Severus's eyes grew wide, Peyton glared, everyone else whached with interest.**

**"How did you know?" Peyton asked.**

**"Because I know James is out visiting Lily's grave." Severus told him. "It was kind of obvious, also, by that ridiculous outfit you are wearing."**

**Peyton looked down at his purple sweatpants, white sweater, and purple cape.**

**Severus shook his head smirking. "Not even James would have the nerve to wear something that...stupid."**

**Peyton rolled his eyes and swept out of the room. David and Draco stayed, their eyes taking in the scene.**

**"When did you all wake up?" Draco asked.**

**"Come, Paige." David said.**

**Paige, who was sitting next to Harry, shook her head.**

**"Why not?" David asked. "They know who we are."**

**"Yes..." Paige said. "But you don't."**

**"What?" David asked. **

**"I'm gone, David." Paige said. "I'm on their side. And Harry's back. We're going to win."**

**"You can't!" Draco shouted. "You just can't."**

**"Why not?" Paige asked.**

**"You're with us!" David shouted.**

**"I told you..." Paige said. "I'm gone."**

**"FINE!" David shouted. He ran out of the room with Draco following him.**

**"How are we suposed to trust you?" Sarah asked Paige.**

**"How am I suposed to trust you?" Paige asked back. "You don't, but you deal."**

**"I trust her." Harry said.**

**"How can you?" Sarah asked.**

**"I don't expect you to understand." Harry said. With that, he got up and left with Paige on his tail. Severus went to his desk and tried to work. After a while, Erica and Sarah left too.**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

**"Lucius, come in." Voldemort said when Lucius Malfoy appeared outside of the doorway of the basement. Voldemort was sitting in a throne. His snakes were circling him slowly. A large, crackling fire was lit behind him in the fireplace. Lucius walked in, and knelt before Lord Voldemort. "I have very bad news for you, Lucius."**

**"What is that, my lord?" Lucius asked, not sure of what the demon had in store for him.**

**At that moment, all of Voldemort's true followers walked in. Almost everyone was behind Lucius on their knees, their faces to the ground. Narcissa walked right up to her fiance and put a hand on his shoulder. Voldemort raised his wand.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_" he whispered, his red eyes growing wide as a scource of power ran through his body. A flash of green light appeared at Lucius fell dead to the ground. Everyone rose to their feet and Voldemort said, "Your wife is mine."**

**"What is the plan now?" asked someone from the crowd of followers.**

**"We need more people." Voldemort said.**

**"Well don't kill them all." Narcissa said jokingly.**

**Voldemort grinned. "Narcissa, my love, that gives me a grand idea."**

**Narcissa's smile faded. "I wasn't serious."**

**Voldemort laughed and everyone winced when he did. It was not a nice sound. "I know, dear, but I do have an idea."**

**"What is the plan?" David asked as he and Draco appeared.**

**"Ah..." Voldemort said. "we will use the dead."**

**"Aren't they, well, dead?" Draco asked stepping up beside his mother.**

**"Yes, but we will change that, yes." Voldemort said.**

**"Ressurect them?" Narcissa asked. "Is that possible?"**

**"It could be, my darling." Voldemort said. "First, we marry. Then we will set it up. I have many ideas for who should be in my army. But first things first, we marry."**

**"Now?" Narcissa asked.**

**"It can be done." Voldemort said. "You go get dressed and I'll have it set up when you are done."**

**"Of course, baby." Narcissa said placing a kiss on her soon-to-be-husband's face. She walked out to go get dressed. Voldemort gave everyone a job for the wedding. The wedding that could destroy all.**

**An hour later, Narcissa was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress. Her blonde hair was fixed in many curls and was pinned on top of her head. A tiara was placed in front if the pulled up hair. She looked amazing and everyone thought of her as their perfect queen. Narcissa walked down the isle with one of the snakes wrapped loosly around her neck like a scarf. In her hand she held one black rose. Draco and David were on either side of her arm-in-arm with her. Voldemort was waiting at the end of the isle with a man called Apollo. Voldemort was wearing black robes and an evil smile.**

**Apollo preformed the traditional wedding ceromony that had been in the Slytherin family for years. He spoke only in Greek.**

**When the vows were finished with and Voldemort and Narcissa had kissed, they faced the audience. Apollo said, "I present to you our king, Lord Voldemort, and our queen, Lady Narcissa. We serve them well."**

**"We serve them well!" the audience echoed.**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

**Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace just staring at the hot, orange flames waving around in the fireplace. There was so much on his mind and his brain was aching horribly. He was rubbing his temple as an attempt to drive away the pain when someone said, "Hello, Harry."**

**Harry turned to see Hermione. She smiled weakly. She looked tired. Her bushy hair looked like a jungle. Dark shadows had formed beneath her bloodshot eyes. Her skin was unusually pale.**

**"Hermione." Harry said slowly.**

**"Harry." Hermione said. "Oh, Harry, I am so sorry...about everything!" She flung her arms around his neck and began sobbing. I hope we can be friends again!"**

**Harry's eyes wandered over to where Mercy was curled up on the couch. She said, _"Don't trust the evil bitch! She's hiding something..."_**

**"No, Hermione, we can't." Harry said. Hermione pulled away. Harry's green eyes met Hermione's glowing red eyes...But Hermione didn't have red eyes...**

**"Fine!" Hermione snapped. "RON! Let's go! We have somewhere we are expected to be!"**

**Ron and Hermione left the common room. Harry turned to Mercy.**

**_"What was that about, Mercy?"_**

**_"It is complicated."_**

**_"Can you put it simply?"_**

**_"The Dark Lord brainwashed Hermione. Hermione brainwashed Ron. Ron brainwashed Draco."_**

**_"How long ago was this?"_**

**_"Right before the fight."_**

**Harry had known something was up before the fight that ended the golden trio. There was something wrong with his friends. That explained alot. Harry turned back to the fire.**

**_"Harry...we need to go."_**

**_"I know, Mercy, I know."_**

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

**Severus sat in the Room of Requirement waiting. He knew one of them would show up soon. Sure enough, the door burst open and Paige stormed in.**

**"Professor!" Paige said. "OH! Sorry! I..."**

**"Shh..." Severus said. "Sit, wait for Harry."**

**Paige relunctantly took a seat next to Severus and they waited in silence. Less than thirty seconds later, Harry and Sarah entered the room together.**

**"Paige?"**

**"Professor?"**

**"Were you waiting for us?"**

**"Yes." Severus replied. "We must go."**

**"I know." Harry said. He held out his arm. Mercy had wrapped herself all around and up Harry's arm. "Mercy told me."**

**Severus nodded. "Well, let's go. I think we may be able to catch up with Weasley and Granger."**

**"What about them?" Sarah asked.**

**"They're with You-Know-Who." Paige said. "And they're probably going to You-Know-Who's and Narcissa's wedding."**

**"Wait!" Sarah said. "You-Know-Who and Malfoy's mom? What about his dad?"**

**"You-Know-Who was going to kill him last that I heard." Paige said.**

**They all ran out of the room and down the hallway. After about ten minutes they finaly reached the entrance. Severus went to open the door when something sent him flying back. A sheild.**

**"Dumbldore must have put a Sheild Charm on the castle." Severus said as he masaged a sore spot on his head.**

**"Not Dumbldore." Paige said. "He's dead. Lucius Malfoy killed him. He pretended to be him since summer vacation."**

**"Lucius Malfoy has been running our school?" Harry shreiked. "That explains alot."**

**"Let's not worry about that now!" Sarah said. "How do we get out?"**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

**Hermione and Ron ran into the largest room where everyone was gathered to get ready for their departure. They ran over to David and Draco and asked, "What is going on?"**

**"We are about to head to the graveyard." David said. "We will be gathering up an army there. They were already married."**

**"Oh." Ron said. "Well, when are we leaving?"**

**"Now!" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Voldemort and Narcissa by the door, hand-in-hand. "We are going to the graveyard. There is a certain Muggle I have already ressurected before we came down here." He pointed to the staircase. Everyone turned to see Vernon Dursley standing on the next to the last step looking very purple in the face with a maniac look on his face.**

**"Why a Muggle?" asked Goyle from the crowd.**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**Goyle fell to the ground screaming. No one paid him any attention. All eyes were on Voldemort.**

**"He is someone who can hurt Harry Potter. My dear stepson has told me this about our Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Will-Die-Soon. Vernon Dursley can make him weak. And his weakness is our power. Once he is weak, we kill him. We have been over this hundreds of times. This is our chance. We will go down to the graveyard now, and bring to life an army."**

**"Who is with us?" Narcissa asked.**

**Everyone raised their hands. With a satisfied smile, both Voldemort and his new wife walked out of their hiding place and Apparated to a certain graveyard where James Potter was sitting by his late wife's grave. Petunia had joined him and they were both talking. When they heard them all arriving, they hopped up and ran from veiw, behind a tree. They peeked out from behind a tree branch as the Death Eaters and Voldemort approached where they were. But no one knew they were there. They were too focused on their plan. They had come to collect soldiers, followers. And James had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomache. He saw where they were going. Petunia also saw. Her fingernails dug into James shoulder as she whached fearfully.**

**Voldemort and Narcissa stopped in front of a certain grave. Narcissa was still wearing the snake around her neck. The snake slid down her body and on to the soft ground.**

**Voldemort took out a knife and walked over to Hermione. Hermione willingly extended her arm and Voldemort drew some of her blood. He placed it in a vial and poured it over the grave. For the next part of the process, Voldemort took a red rose and dropped it onto the grave. For the last part, he and the Death Eaters chanted in a different language.**

**_"Valtronix Culton Opha_**

**_illa de rues seprude._**

**_Willx venlure quire._**

**_Ollton Veltron."_**

**The earth shook. James and Petunia whached fearfully. The grave opened up and a figure rose. The ground fixed itself and the earth became still once more. All was silent. **

**All eyes were on the body before them.**

**She was alive.**

**Lily Potter.**

**END of Chapter 10**

**I hope ya'll liked that chapter! I'll have part 2 up as soon as I possibly can which may be soon, I'm on a roll here!**

**_Chapter 11 : Ressurection of an Army Part 2_**

**_The second part to Ressurection of an Army. Lily Potter is alive. How will people react with Lily on her father's side? How will anyone get out of Hogwarts. Will they make it out alive? To find out, read Chapter 11 : Ressurection of an Army P2._**

**I'll get started on that 2morrow!**

**JellybeanDJ**

_**  
**_


	12. Ressurection of an Army P2

**A/N I know the way my story is going makes it seem like it's almost over, but I have a big suprise comming!**

**Chapter 11 : Ressurection of an Army Part 2 **

**James and Petunia had momentarily forgotten to breathe. The sight of the once-dead Lily Alise Evans Riddle Potter. Unfortunatly, Voldemort had ressurected her. She was on his side. But any ideas of stopping Lily or warning the others was stalled. It was a beautiful sight. Lily's pale skin was glowing-a glowing light was surrounding her. She wore long, white dress robes. Her dark red hair was flying around her face. She looked radiant. Like an angel. As far as they could tell, everyone else thought so too. **

**Finaly, the light went away and Lily was on her feet. Her hair had finaly settled down and was reaching down her back. Her green eyes opened and rested on her father and stepmother.**

**"Dear Lily." Voldemort said pulling his daughter into a hug. "Come out, Petunia."**

**Before she could stop herself, Petunia felt herself being drawn to her father and sister.**

**"Petunia!" Lily whispered. "What's going on? Daddy?"**

**Voldemort grinned. "That is right, my princess. You are finaly home. We are your family. You and Petunia will join us. Maybe we can, together, kill your traitor of a husband. Come, James."**

**James too was drawn by the power of Voldemort. Voldemort grinned and turned to his growing army. "We shall continue on. I have great plans and together we will make them work. We will kill Harry Potter! We will rule!"**

**"Harry!" Lily gasped. She turned to her husband. "Where is he, James?"**

**"Hogwarts." James replied. "Please, there is only one way you're going to get him. Pretend you are with _them _and they'll let you go and get him for them. But I want you to run. You must protect Harry and Paige."**

**"What about Sarah and David?" Lily hissed. "Worried about them? They are yours!" Lily had never quite forgiven him for the affair with her close friend, Lisa Logan.**

**"They aren't after them." James whispered. "Just do it. Bring Petunia and find my brother."**

**"Whose your-" Lily began having never met James's brother.**

**"He'll let you know who he is." James assured her. "Now go!"**

**Lily stepped up to her father in the middle of his speech and said, "Daddy."**

**"Yes..." Voldemort aid slowly.**

**"Petunia and I would love to bring Harry to you." Lily told him. Her heart was beating unusualy fast(it hadn't beat in a while) and knew it was because it didn't feel quite right.**

**"He's your son." Voldemort said, worried it might stop Lily from doing her duty.**

**"And?" Lily asked trying to sound unworried. "You are my father."**

**"Well then." Voldemort said. "Go! I already sent Vernon Dursley, but he could use the help, no doubt."**

**As they left, Lily and Petunia became worried. Petunia had known what Vernon did to Harry. Lily had seen what he had done from heaven. They just hoped they'd make it in time.**

**INSIDE CASTLE**

**BY ENTRANCE**

**Severus was thrown back yet again. He had been trying over and over again to get through. Still it was no use. He hadn't noticed several things. He didn't notice Sarah freaking out by one of the portraits. He didn't know Erica had been lured into one of the girl's bathrooms. He didn't realise Harry and Paige had run off somewhere.**

**Severus scrambed to his feet and charged toward the door. Before he could touch it a force sent him flying back again.**

**ASTRONOMY TOWER**

**"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Paige was shouted as Vernon stood over Harry who was sprawled back on the floor bleeding. Vernon didn't stop. He pulled back a fist and threw it into Harry's face. Paige grabbed him around the neck and tried to pull her uncle off of her brother. Vernon just pushed back and landed on Paige who was pushed to the ground with Vernon on top of her. He was an incredibly heavy man and Paige felt one of her ribs crack. She screamed.**

**Vernon got off of Paige and charged after Harry who had gotten up and was running to the door.**

**"Oh no you don't sonny!" Vernon yelled. He pushed Harry against the door, locked it, and kicked him hard in the back. Harry groaned and fell to the ground. As soon as he was down he got up again and ran away from his uncle's flying fists. He was sure his leg was broken, but couldn't help trying to walk on it anyway. **

**Vernon pushed Harry over to the open window and pushed him halfway out. Harry rolled over onto his back and pulled part of himself back in. Vernon tried to push him back out, but Harry wrapped his legs around his uncle's waist, praying his broken leg would be strong enough to finish his plan. He pulled as hard as he couldf and flipped over backward. His uncle fell to the ground and Harry held on for dear life. His whole body was aching and weak. He only hoped Vernon hadn't done much damage to Paige who had been his first target. **

**Harry felt two cold hands wrap around his writs and pulled him into the room. Petunia was helping Paige up. Harry looked into the face of his rescuer. The face of his mother.**

**"M-Mum?" Harry asked softly.**

**"Yes, baby, it's me." Lily whispered. She wrapped her arms around her son and helped him off to find Madam Pomfrey.**

**Five minutes later they were in the hospitle wing. Lily laid Harry down on one bed and Petunia helped Paige into the one beside him. Madam Pomfrey came bursting in.**

**"What has happened?" Poppy Pomfrey asked shocked.**

**"She has a broken rib and a concussion. He has a broken leg and a few bumps and bruises." Lily said shakily.**

**Madam Pomfrey, not noticing it was Lily, said, "Oh! I can have them done in a jiffy! I just need to find Severus! I'll be back.**

**When madam Pomfrey left, Lily sat down on a place on Harry's bed and held him.**

**"Th-that was the first person I ever killed." Harry whispered. "And he wont be the last."**

**"I know, honey." Lily said. She got up and sat down in a chair in between Harry and Paige's beds. She turned to Paige. "How are you, sweetie?"**

**"Mum..." Paige whispered ignoring the question. "Y-your alive."**

**Lily laughed softly. "I know. It was your grandfather. Your dad is still at the graveyard."**

**"The graveyard?" Harry and Paige said together. "He's not dead is he?"**

**"No." Petunia said. "No he is trying to hold the Death Eaters off. Voldemort brought Lily back to life. He's going to do that with everyone in the graveyard for his army."**

**"NO!" Harry shouted making everyone jump. "We can't let that happen! I have to go!"**

**"Not right now, your not!" Lily said. "You have to get fixed first. James is holding them off! He's a bastard, but a brave one!"**

**"I-have-to-go!" Harry repeated.**

**"Not right now, mister." Madam Pomfrey had returned with Severus behind her. She held two vials of a purple potion. "Drink it up, the both of you! It heals broken bones within a minute. As for the bruises, we don't worry about those! This world needs saving! Though I want you to have some chocolate first!"**

**Harry and Paige gulped down the discusting potion then washed it down with a chocolate bar. Lily, Severus, and Petunia all sat together on the edge of an empty bed.**

**"How am I suposed to figure out who James's secret half brother is?" Lily moaned. "He wants be to find him!"**

**Petunia and Severus glanced at eachother. They and James were the only ones who knew who James's half brother was.**

**"Lily, " Severus said, "we know who he is and where to find him."**

**"Who? Where?" Lily asked anxiously.**

**Severus hesitated before saying, "Me."**

**"WHAT?" Lily shreiked. "Y-you? He hated you!"**

**"And for good reason." Severus said. He sighed. "My father and his-our mother had an affair. That was how I came about."**

**Harry almost choked on his chocolate. "Am I related to everyone who hates me? Draco is my...step uncle! Voldemort is my grandfather! Now you turn out to be my uncle! My life is insane!"**

**"Don't complain." Paige told him as she slid out of bed. "Right now we have some ass to kick."**

**"Right." Harry agreed jumping up.**

**"No way!" Lily, Petunia, and Sevetus said, they too standing up. "You need time to heal!"**

**"We-have-healed." Paige assured them. "Now we need to save the world. If we don't, it wont matter if we're better or not...we'll all be dead."**

**Lily, Petunia, and Severus followed the twins out. They went out through a secret passage that led to the graveyard, which was the way Lily and Petunia had come.**

**"Ah, they are back." Voldemort said gleefully. "And they brought two othger traitors I can kill!"**

**"You wont be killing anyone, Daddy." Lily said stepping in front of her children.**

**"What?" Voldemort hissed. "Y-you're on my side!"**

**"No, I'm not!" Lily said. "I wont let you kill my children!"**

**"Fine! Come Petunia!" Voldemort commanded.**

**"I'm with Lily, Daddy." Petunia said.**

**"What? All of my children? Fine! I will do it with my wife and stepson then! Narcissa, Draco, come." Voldemort said. Narcissa and Draco stood on either side of Voldemort and continued bringing the dead back to life. They had already finished eight people when they had arrived.**

**"Lily, take Harry and Paige and go! I will come for you when it is safe!" James said.**

**"I wont do it!" Harry shouted. "I'm not going to hide while-"**

**"We'll take care of him!" James assured his son.**

**"NO! I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO KILL HIM! IT'S IN THE PROPHECY!" Harry shouted. Everyone stopped. No one spoke. "IF HE DOESN'T DIE I WILL!"**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**"Harry..." James said softly. "At least wait until we can weaken him..."**

**"You think you're going to stop me?" Harry asked, Klyde only partly in control. "You? You're no real father! You hid and you waited but you were never there! How can I count on you now?"**

**"Harry..." Lily whispered.**

**"NO, MUM!" Harry shouted. Lily blooked startled. "He cheated on you! He is a useless fithly son of a bitch! He can rot in hell for all I care, but he wont tell me what to do! He hasn't acted like a father so I wont treat him like one!"**

**"That's a nice way of thinking." Voldemort said tuning into the scene. "Come, Harry."**

**"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?" Harry shouted. Everyone was now shocked. "You're trying to kill me! I'm not that fucking crazy, you-"**

**"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted.**

**Harry was thrown of his feet and on his back screaming. James nodded to Lily who took Harry and Paige's hands and dissappeared. The demonic stuff had come from Lily and her family. She took the twins to a safe place in Muggle London. Petunia followed after them. Severus stayed put with his brother.**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**"We'll be safe here." Petunia assured them. She helped put Harry in his old bedroom. Paige stayed by his side and Petunia and Lily went into another room.**

**"Harry?" Paige said softly and shakily. "Harry, can you hear me?"**

**Harry didn't answer. His eyes were closed. He was in the Nightmare Room with Klyde...**

**HARRY'S MIND- THE NIGHTMARE ROOM**

**"Klyde."**

**"Harry."**

**"Am I...Are we alive?" Harry asked.**

**"For now." Klyde replied. "Not for long. That's why we're both here." Klyde looked to his right and Harry looked too. There was an old man dressed entirely in black. Death. Harry looked at Klyde, Klyde looked at Harry.**

**"It's not time just yet." said Death.**

**"When?" Harry asked.**

**"When it is time." Death replied.**

**Harry and Klyde rolled their eyes.**

**"Don't do this, Death." said Helga's painted self. "You can't."**

**"I can, Helga." Death said. "Just like I took all of you."**

**"He's the one person who can save our world!" Rowena said.**

**"That is not my problem." Death said. "I am here on duty."**

**"He's right, Helga, Rowena." Godric mumbled.**

**"GODRIC!" the girls shouted. Rowena slapped her husband on his arm.**

**"It is true." Godric said. "We can't stop him!"**

**"For once the filthy bastard is right!" Salazar said. "We can't stop fate."**

**"Is the end of our world fate?" Helga shouted in her hubby's hear.**

**"Darling, it may be." Salazar said.**

**Everyone exchanged a dark, dark look.**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**KITCHEN**

**Lily and Petunia were sitting in the kitchen eating icecream. They were deeep in discussion about the whole situation and everything that was going on. Petunia apologized for the way she treated Harry. They then tried to decide what would happen.**

**"Petunia, what if Harry...what if he ends up...not okay." Lily said carefully.**

**"He will be." Petunia assured her, trying to assure herself as well.**

**"I hope so." said a voice. The sisters jumped to see a pale-faced Paige standing in the doorway.**

**END of Chapter 11**

**That was fun to write! Read and reply! Can't find anything else to put so I'll give ya the preveiw of Chapter 12.**

**_Chapter 12 : Ressurection of an Army Part 3_**

**_The last part of Ressurection of an Army. Voldemort finishes his army, James and Severus try to destroy it. Will Harry be okay? How far will Death go? And who do James and Severus have in mind to ressurect? Everyone tries to figure it out! For you to find out, read Chapter 12 : Ressurection of an Army Part 3._**


	13. Ressurection of an Army P3

**Chapter 12 : Ressurection of an Army Part 3 **

**GRAVEYARD**

**David slowly approached Voldemort who was getting ready to ressurect a dead Death Eater, Lloyd Donaldson. "M-my Lord?"**

**Voldemort did not look at him when he said, "Yes, David Potter?"**

**"Wh-why didn't you kill Harry Potter when he was here?" David asked trembling.**

**Voldemort turned to David, his red eyes narrowing. "Do you think I am a fool?"**

**"N-no." David replied.**

**"LIAR! _Crucio!_"**

**David screamed and fell to his knees.**

**"You think I have no idea what I'm doing!" Voldemort said, his voice echoing. James whached helplessly as he was tied to his own grave.**

**"N-no, my lord." David squeaked.**

**"LIAR! _CRUCIO!_"**

**David fell flat on his stomche, his face in the dirt crying and begging for mercy.**

**"You don't deserve it! You are a waste of my precious time!" Voldemort shouted and gave him one last taste..."_CRUCIO!_"**

**David passed out after that and Voldemort turned to the others.**

**"I did not kill him then because he had too much protection. We can't just get it over with. It is a long...slow...process." Voldemort told them. He turned back to Lloyd Donaldson's grave, and ressurected him. Everyone continued whaching in awe. James eyes were on his unconcious son. He knew David was evil, but he was his son. He loved him.**

**"And now it is time for the greatest of them all...we just need to make sure this one doesn't go like Lily." Voldemort said.**

**"Who now?" a few people asked.**

**Voldemort grinned. "Albus Dumbldore."**

**Everyone began whispering excitedly. Dumbldore, on their side? It was time to celebrate. But first, they needed Dumbldore.**

**Voldemort walked over to Dumbldore's grave and went through the ressurection process. Dumbldore-like Lily- was bathed in a light. But this light was black, and when Dumbldore opened his eyes they were not blue, but black instead. The evil Dumbldore grinned an evil grin and stepped up to Lord Voldemort, and bowed.**

**"This is the best Dumbldore there ever was." Voldemort whispered. "Evil and obedient." He turned to his army and said, "Now we get ready. James, Severus, are you ready?"**

**The half brothers were back to back, tied to the same grave. Both whached helplessly as Voldemort's army grew as did his power.**

**"No!" Severus said.**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**The curse hit them both.**

**"Now?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Never." replied a panting James.**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**"Now?" Voldemort asked once more.**

**"Not on your life." Severus snapped.**

**"_CRUCIO!_"**

**The curse hit worse and was far more painful than anything else in the world. Deep down they were begging for Death to take them. But he was bussy, and so was Voldemort.**

**"_CRUCIO!_"**

**"Join me now?" Voldemort asked stepping through the crowd up to them. "Are you willing to bow to death?"**

**Severus glared up at him and said softly with a crazy glint in his black eyes. "I'm begging for it."**

**"_CRUCIO!_"**

**"Severus, I hope you know you're getting us both in trouble." James said.**

**"He's turning out like Frank and Alice Longbottom." Voldemort whispered. "Just as crazy."**

**"I may be crazy, " Severus said, "but not crazy enough to kill you."**

**"_CRUCIO!_"**

**"Now I know why i never liked you very much." James muttered. "I may go crazy soon too. Crazier than I already am."**

**"_CRUCIO!_"**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**KITCHEN**

**"I do hope James and Severus are okay." Lily said as she drank more and more tequila. She had already been through two cans of beer and a bottle of wine. She was dizzy and felt ready to pass out. Petunia and Paige were a blur.**

**"That's enough, Lily." Petunia said softly taking away the tequila and placing her cld, bony hand on her nice and warm one. **

**"I'm going to check on Harry." Paige offered walking out of the kitchen.**

**"Lily." Petunia said. "Lily, it's going to be alright. James will be fine. Severus will be fine. Harry will be fine. Everyone will be just fine."**

**"Not Daddy I hope." Lily said standing up and swaying.**

**Petunia jumped up and helped her into the spotless livingroom. "Not Daddy, dear. Daddy will die and everyone will be okay."**

**Petunia sat down with her sister on the couch. About that time Lily decided to pass out and Petunia stroked her red hair.**

**HARRY'S MIND- THE NIGHTMARE ROOM**

**"You have little time." Death told Harry and Klyde. "Make use of it."**

**"Will I get to tell my family good bye?" Harry asked.**

**"No." Death replied.**

**"You are a heartless bastard!" Helga shouted at him.**

**"Helga, darling. Whach your mouth!" Salazar said. "He can't help it, he is doing his duty."**

**"And what about ours, Sal?" Helga snapped. "Our duty to protect the chosen one. To protect our great-great-great-great-a whole lotta greats- grandson?"**

**Salazar shrugged and hung his head low. Helga sighed and turned away from her husband. Godric had his arm around Rowena and they were just staring into space. Harry and Klyde were facing eachother and doing the same thing: looking down at their feet thinking with their hasnds grasoing their knees for something to hold.**

**Death walked over to where the boys were sitting and said, "I will give you two hours to find a way out of this. Otherwise, you come with me and will never see this world again."**

**Neither made a response. They just continued what they were doing. Death turned to the painting of the four founders. "You may help them if you wish."**

**"What good are we dead?" Helga snapped.**

**"Helga Patricia Cathleen Anastasia Hufflepuff Slytherin!" Rowena said suprised. She caught her breath a moment before saying, "You are not acting yourself. Salazar must have gotten to you!"**

**"ENOUGH!" Death shouted. "The boy has two hours! That-is-it! Now stop this rambling and help!"**

**HARRY'S ROOM**

**Paige was by her brother's side. She had her head on his chest letting her tears fall freely. She did not want to loose him. He was her brother after all. She listened to his heartbeat. She had to. It was the only things keeping her calm-reassuring her- during the situation. **

**Paige heard someone scream. Petunia and Lily were downstairs. Paige ran out to the top of the stairs to see eight Death Eaters fighting Petunia and Lily. Paige didn't stay to whach. She ran back into the room and slammed it shut. She may have been an underaged witch in a Muggle house, but she had to protect her brother. She grabbed Harry's want and put a sheild on the room. That wouldn't stop them from Apparating, but it was all she could do. Instead of going back to her orginal position, she stood guard by Harry's bed. If anyone were to come near her she'd blow their asses up. She knew nothing mattered anymore. All hell was breaking loose and no one was not going to use magic.**

**THE FIGHT DOWNSTAIRS**

**Lily was drunk. She was no good help fighting. Petunia dragged her sister along as she warded off the Death Eaters. It was not easy. she had had no training in being a witch or a demon. She just took Paige's wand that had fallen out of her poket and used spells she had heard other people use.**

**"Come on! Where-is-Harry-Potter?" one Death Eater demanded.**

**"I'm not telling you!" Petunia shreiked. "Uh...um... _C-Cr-Crucio!_"**

**The curse hit the Death Eater, but wasn't strong enought. To him, it was merely a kick in the stomache. He grinned evily up at Petuina who was whaching with wide eyes.**

**"C-come on, L-Lily!" Petunia screeched. "Hellllp!"**

**"Where is he, lady?" another Death Eater asked.**

**"Fuck off, bitch, I said I'm not telling you!" Petunia snapped.**

**"That's it!" the Deather Eater said.**

**"Stop, Stella, we need them to find the boy." the guy Death Eater said.**

**"Look upstairs!" Stella told him. "Now let me kill the woman!"**

**"Fine!" the man said. "Go ahead!"**

**"_A-Avada Kedavra!_" Petunia shouted. Lily had grabbed her hand and helped give the power for the curse. uckily, it was strong enough to kill Stella.**

**"Who's next?" Petunia asked in a maniac sort of way. The Death Eaters gave up.**

**GRAVEYARD**

**Dumbldore followed Voldemort and Narcissa away from the graveyard with the other Death Eaters. Voldemort had promised James and Severus he would return when his army was ready. Meanwhile, the two brothers were tied up to James's grave. Severus was trying to regain his sanity and James was trying to convince himself his family was alright. David still lay unconcious on the ground and James was worried he might be dead.**

**"He is alright, James." Severus assured his brother for the third time. "So is Sarah and Paige and Harry and Lily. Stop worrying so much."**

**"You should be worried about going crazy." James muttered.**

**"Stop going off subject." Severus said. "If you want them to be okay, stop worrying and help me help us get out of this godforsaken place."**

**"Think we can Apparate?" James asked.**

**"Probably not. Voldemort is not that dumb. He probably put up jixes and curses and charms all over this place." Severus said. "Can you think of anything else?"**

**"Got your wand?" James asked.**

**"Do I have my wand?" Severus shreiked. "Voldemort wouldn't leave us here with a..." Severus pulled his wand out of his robes. "wand."**

**James laughed as Severus grumbed and tried to use his wand.**

**"_Scut Scee_." Severus said. The ropes binding them to the grave dissappeared and James and Severus jumped up. They ran over to David.**

**"David!" James said falling to his knees next to his son.**

**David opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back.**

**"D-Dad?" David asked.**

**"Yes, son, it's me." James said smiling.**

**"Hate to break up this happy reunion, but we have got to get a move on." Severus said. James nodded and stood up then helped David up. "James, David, I have an idea and will need your help."**

**"What do you want to do?" James asked.**

**"What the Dark Lord did." Severus said. "Ressurect an army."**

**"Who is there left to get?" James asked.**

**"We need to go back to Hogwarts to get them." Severus said. "I know that they're buried there."**

**"Who?" James asked.**

**"You'll see."**

**HARRY'S MIND- THE NIGHTMARE ROOM**

**"I am doomed. I am doomed. I am doomed. I am doomed." Harry said over and over again as he paced back and forth in front of Death and Klyde and the founders.**

**"SHUT UP, KID!" Death shouted.**

**"Leave him alone!" Godric said. "He is trying to think."**

**"I am doomed. I am doomed. I am doomed. I am doomed." Harry continued.**

**"Doesn't look much like thinking to me." Death said with a smirk.**

**"Shut your filthy mouth!" Salazar shouted. "Leave him be! He need to get a move on and cant when you're shouting at us."**

**"I am doomed. I am doomed. I am doomed." Harry continued.**

**"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Helga shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "JUST MAKE SOMETHING UP!"**

**Harry sighed and walked over to the rug on the floor. He used his wand to bring it over to one part of the wall and held it there. "_Now a rug, make a door_." he said in Parseltoung. The rug turned into a door and Harry walked out, back into conciousness. He looked up to see his mother, Paige, Petunia, and Death Eaters standing over him.**

**"We need to get to Hogwarts." Petunia said.**

**HOGWARTS**

**Minutes later they were all on Hogwarts grounds behind James, Severus, and David who had their backs to them. Severus was doing a different way to ressurect. Though the same at first, the third step was different. SEverus drew his blood and poured it over a part of the ground where four people were buried. No one but Severus knew who was buried there. He took a blood red rose and dropped it onto the grave. For the third step he took out a vial which seemed to be filled with little orbs and light. He poured it over the graves and said, "_To compha an' dello_. To life from death."**

**There was a flash of bright light and four figures rose from the earth. At first they looked like skeletons than began to take different forms. From skeletons to zombies to people. Four familiar people.**

**Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helg Huffelpuff.**

**Everyone gaped at the sight.**

**END of Chapter 12**

**Okay. So what did you think? Let me know and keep reading there is a lot more comming.**

**_Chapter 13 : All Out War_**

**_The four founders are alive. Both sides need more soldiers tha they have. They turn to the students of Hogwarts who are turned against one another. Two houses vs two houses. Who's on who's side? And will Voldemort or Harry die? To find out, read Chapter 13 : All Out War._**

_**  
**_


	14. All Out War

**Chapter 13 : All Out War **

**For a moment, everyone gaped at the four founders who were very much alive right in front of them. Only Severus was grinning like a maniac at them. James's fears were confirmed and his brother had gone completely crazy. Nevertheless, the four greatest witches and wizards ever were standing in front of them ready to join their army.**

**"Whoa." Harry and Paige whispered together.**

**Erica and Sarah chose that moment to run out to see what was going on.**

**"What's going on?" Erica asked running up to her father. "Who are they?"**

**"Godric Gryffindor."**

**"Helga Huffelpuff."**

**"Salazar Slytherin."**

**"Rowena Ravenclaw."**

**"Yeah..right." Sarah said. "Realy, who are you?"**

**"They're telling the truth." David told her.**

**Sarah looked at him suspiciously. "And why is he here?"**

**"Shhh..." Lily said. "They are very much alive. Your uncle ressurected them."**

**"Uncle?" Sarah asked. "What uncle?"**

**Lily pointed to Severus and Sarah shreiked. Lily shushed her again and they all whached as Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, James, and Severus began discussing plans. They finaly decided to take it inside the castle. Lily, Harry, Paige, Sarah, David, and Erica went to follow them.**

**"No." James said. "Stay here."**

**"WHAT?" Harry shreiked. "I have to."**

**"You do not." James said. "He wants to kill you and as your father I wont let that happen!"**

**"You have to let me go!" Harry insisted. "It was all apart of Trelawny's prediction. In the end I have to kill him or he has to kill me! There is no other way!"**

**"Than neither of you will die!" James said.**

**"At risk that everyone else will?" Harry asked. "You are willing to let the world die just so I can live? Guess what, I would not want to live in that world! I am going to fight whether it is with you or not!"**

**"He's got your stubbornness, James." Lily said softly with a weak smile.**

**James lookeed back at the castle. He apparently saw someone there, because he said, "I want you to whach him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."**

**Lupin walked out.**

**"Okay, James." Lupin said. "Come, Harry."**

**"NO!" Harry shouted. He turned around and ran off.**

**"HARRY, GET BACK HERE!" James shouted after him.**

**"He isn't going to listen. Let him go." Lily said.**

**"I wont! I'm not-" James began.**

**"Let's just go." Severus said. "We have buissness to do. I don't think Harry will find him before we do."**

**"How do you know?" James asked.**

**"Because he's in the castle."**

**HOGWARTS**

**Voldemort sat in the Great Hall with his army. The students were in bed, all asleep.**

**"We need more." Voldemort decided.**

**"M-more, m-my lord?" one fightened man asked.**

**"Yes, more, Andy." Voldemort said. "We should use the students."**

**"Wh-which students?" Andy asked.**

**"The Slytherins." Voldemort replied. "They will make a great army. And the Huffelpuffs, they'll be easy to manipulate."**

**"Th-that is a g-good plan, m-my lord." Andy said bowing.**

**"Yes, I know." Voldemort said. "It was, after all, my plan."**

**The Death Eaters began discussing how they would do it and Voldemort listened, apparently amused. He though their plans were silly and useless, yet he said nothing. Narcissa stood by his side looking at him with shock and fear. She wondered whether her new husband would actually put their stupidity into use.**

**"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted. everyone shut up immediatly. "We will do this my way: we wake up the Slytherins and bring them down here. They, being Slytherins, will join us. We get them to bring in the Huffelpuffs. They can choose to join or die."**

**"That is a great plan, baby." Narcissa said. She kissed her husband on his head and commanded the army, "GO! NOW!"**

**They filed out and headed to the Slytherin dungeons. Around that time, Godric and Rowena were waking up the Gryffindore planning the same thing, only without using threats. The Gryffindors immediatly filed out in their pajamas, ready for a battle plan. Seamus and Dean volunteered to go get the Ravenclaws up. Voldemort's Army used the Great Hall to plan action. The Founder's Army used the Room of Requirment (which grew to fir them all comfortalbly) to plan their action. James and Severus whached as the founders created plans and the students listened intently. They were brave and strong and ready to fight. And they were proud. Meanwhile, every Slytherin and Huffelpuff was listening to Voldemort's plan, frightened.**

**Around midnight, Harry entered the Room of Requirment with Lily. James and Severus didn't notice it at first. Not until Godric said, "...and Harry, would you like to lead us there?"**

**All eyes turned to focus on Harry who was decked out in war cloths and had weapons hidden in various places. He had lost his glasses (which would only get broken) and replaced them with contact lenses. James and Severus stared at him. James walked over to him.**

**"I told you not to come." he muttered.**

**"He has to fight." Lily said.**

**"I am his father!" James said.**

**"And I am his mother.' Lily snapped. "I was in labor for three days with those twins and it was ALL-YOUR-FAULT!"**

**"How was it my fault?" James asked.**

**"I DIDNT GET MYSELF PREGNANT YOU MORON!" Lily shouted. "NOW, IF MY SON WANTS TO FIGHT, GODDAMMIT HE WILL!"**

**Lily marched Harry up to Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar and said, "Well, what now?"**

**"We wait." Godric said.**

**The next day was all out war. No teacher had any idea of what was going on. Potions (which had a substitute) was horrible. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were very all too literally at eachother's throats. Harry had even managed to get Draco to pass out at lack of oxegen. No one realy cared what happened to anyone was long as they won the battle. DADA with Hufelpuffs and Ravenclaws was no better. After a few verbal attacks, one Ravenclaw pounced on a Huffelpuff and it was definetly war.**

**Then Care of Magical Creatures rolled around. McGonagall was chasing her Ravenclaw/Huffelpuff class as they marched outside to meet the Gruffindor/Slytherin class. The Ravenclaws joined the Gryffindors and the Huffelpuffs joined the Slytherins. McGonagall and the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Tubbly, whached helplessly. Harry was the leader of the Founder's Army and Draco was the lead of Voldemort's Army.**

**"Ready to die?" Draco asked.**

**"I'd like to see you try." Harry said grining mischeviously. He knew something that he did not plan on telling anyone. Wands were raised. Each side had pained their faces either red and blue or green and yellow. They were on opposite sides of a black line that had been pained all the way down the middle of Hogwarts's grounds. Each side expecting to win, they charged.**

**"STOP!STOP!STOP THIS SECOND!" Minerva McGonagal shouted. "I WILL GIVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU A DETENTION!"**

**No one seemed to hear her. They went right a long shouting spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes at one another. Some of the Slytherins managed to learn some things from the Dark Lord. They planned to kill Harry for him.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_" Draco whispered to his wand which was pointed to Harry. Some other people had also made Harry the target of their curse. Flashes of green and blue light shot toward Harry who was listed off his feet and thrown to the ground. Paige and Seamus ran over to Harry and got him off the battle feild, dragging him over to Professor McGonagal. Paige was in tears and Seamus had gone very white. The battle of the sixth years raged on.**

**"GET MADAM POMFREY OUT HERE!" McGonagal shouted to James who had stuck his head out of the window. "NOW! HARRY IS DOWN! HIT BY AN UNFORGIVEABLE! THEY WONT TELL ME WHICH-"**

**Minerva didn't need to finish the sentence. Once James hear "unforgivable" he had run off to fetch Madam Pomprey. Together they ran out onto the feild. Many students were down and it was hard to tell who was winning. Flashes of light were going every which way and hitting random people. They had long since stopped targeting and just started shooting out spells and praying for the best.**

**Madam Pomfrey dropped to her knees at Harry's side. She listed up his wrist to check for a pulse. Then she asked, "What curse was he hit by?"**

**"Uh...Cruciatus..." Seamus said.**

**"...Stophrey..." (A/N made that up)**

**"...Avada Kedavra..."**

**"And he's alive?" Madam Pomfrey asked shocked. "Damn, he is a luck, luck boy. Not dead yet."**

**"YET?" Paige shreiked. "YET? You make it seem like he's going to die!"**

**"He may." Madam Pomfrey said. "Those were three powerful curses. Two were Unforgivables. One was the killing curse. So I am very suprised he didn't die right away." She peered into Harry's face mournfuly and prayed for the best.**

**HARRY'S MIND- THE NIGHTMARE ROOM**

**Harry opened to eyes to find himself back in the Nightmare Room. Klyde was sitting right in front of him. Behind Klyde were two people: Death (decked out in black) and a very pretty young woman (all in white)**

**"Nice to see ya back, buddy." Klyde said. "Almost die again?"**

**"Yeah." Harry replied, eyeing the two guests.**

**"I'm ba-ack." Death sang in a horrible, cold voice.**

**"I'm here now." the woman said. "I'm an angel...Life."**

**"Oh...wow." Harry mumbled. "So...what, I'm half dead? Unconcious?"**

**"Unconcious." Life told him. "Hit by three powerful curses..."**

**"Cruciatus, Stophrey, and Avada Kedavra..." Death said. "Lucky for you, Life tagged along."**

**"It is not his time." Life insisted. "Only the Dark Lord can kill him. You know that. And if you take him with you...our boss will not be happy."**

**"God?" Harry asked.**

**"No, Hitler." Death said sarcasticaly. "Of course, God, you moron! Who else to angels work for?"**

**"Your an angel?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Just shut up." Death said. 'You will be allowed to go back. Just wait three minutes so Poppy can-"**

**But Life didn't let Death finish. She hurriedly brought Harry back to conciousness. The first face he saw was Paige's tearful one. Then he saw James, Seamus, Pomfrey, McGonagal, and Tubbly. At last, his eyes wondered over to the battle taking place merely yards away.**

**"Thank goodness!" Madam Pormfrey exclaimed. "That potion would've left you very weak, Mr.Potter."**

**"I gotta go back." Harry said getting up. His father's strong hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.**

**"No! You were almost killed!" James shouted.**

**"They..." - Harry jerked his thumb over to Voldemort's Army- "can't kill me. If I'm destined to die, Voldemort is destined to kill me. _They _can't."**

**"That's right!" Paige said. "Lord Voldemort told me the prophecy years ago. _'Neither can live while the other survives...' _Does that mean one of you is dead?"**

**"I guess he's like a zombie!" Seamus said excitedly.**

**"No." Harry said so quietly only Paige, who was listening intently, heard him. "Neither of us is dead but neither of us is realy alive."**

**"So it's kinda half and half?" Paige asked.**

**"I'd guess." Harry replied.**

**Harry, Paige, and Seamus whached the battle with everyone else. Harry was too weak to go back out just yet and Paige and Seamus offered him company.**

**Half the Slytherins were up, one Huffelpuff was up. Only a few Gryffindors were out, but all of the Ravenclaws were. The battle was still raging on like a storm. The sky had turned dark gray, but no rain fell. Only thunder was heard in the distance. Flashes of light lit up the sky. Many more soldiers fell. **

**Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Zeke (the Huffelpuff) stood at the end. Harry, Paige, Seamus, and Parvati stood on the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw side (though Paige was in Slytherin)**

**"Ready to go down?" Draco asked loudly.**

**"Not quite." Harry replied raising his wand. " 'Cause I'm not goin' down tonight, Malfoy."**

**"Bring-it-on." Paige whispered.**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**"_Stophrey!_"**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_"**

**"_Crucio!_"**

**The teachers whached helplessly as the last of the sixth years fought. It was at that time that the school doors burst open and Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga walked out. McGonagal, Tubbly, and Pomfrey stared shocked at them, for they had not seen them ressurected.**

**"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Godric shouted.**

**The eight fighters stopped and turned to face the four founders. **

**"Get back to your leaders." Salazar commanded. "NOW! No trouble, go on!"**

**They all went back into the castle. The founders got everyone else up and back in the castle. Using the students was going no good for the founders or Voldemort. They were destroying eachother's armies, but hadn't yet hit their targets.**

**All the teachers who weren't informed of anything were send away into Hogsmeade. Everyone else went back to where they had had their meetings.**

**FOUNDER'S ARMY**

**Godric Gryffundor was pacing in front of the student soldiers. Salazar stood by him, Rowena and Helga were by the door.**

**"We should not have used you. You are far to young to be fighting. If you want to fight, come and see me after this meeting. But only if you are at least a sixth year. I don't want anyone too young to be killed. But it is your choice. We can't loose the innocents Lord Voldemort wants dead. Then we would be doing his job for him. We don't wand that. We want him dead. You may leave. Stay if you are sixth year or older and would like to join." Godric said.**

**More than three fourths of the students lead. Harry, Paige, Seamus, Parvati, Cho Chang, and a few other Ravenclaws stayed. The other people in the room were adults : Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, Severus, James, Lily, and Petunia.**

**"Wow." Godric muttered. It was a veryu small army. "It-it will do."**

**"We can try and find others." Lily said reassuringly.**

**"Who would join?" Salazar snapped. He was frustated.**

**"We could make a fith year exception." James offered. "Let Sarah and David in."**

**Harry glared at his father. He got so worked up over Harry (who was the strongested student in the castle) joining, but was volonteering Sarah and David. Something was not quite right.**

**Paige seemed to be the only other who caught this.**

**Godric sighed. "Go fetch them. See if any other fith yearsc will join."**

**That seemed to help. Along with Sarah and David came a brave Huffelpuff sixth year, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and two other Ravenclaws (Marc and Xavior) Lily had also managed to get in contact with Fre and George and the Order members.**

**"This is better." Helga said brightly. It wasn't near enough close to Voldemort's Army, but it was better than when they had started.**

**"Alright..." Godric said.**

**VOLDEMORT'S ARMY**

**Voldemort sat at the teacher's table in Dumbldore's spot in the Great Hall. He was drumming his fingers on the table and Narcissa was giving him a massage. David and a Huffelpuff were missing. As was Draco. Voldemort suposed he had gone to kidnap Harry with them. He didn't worry much...**

**"He need to kill him." Voldemort muttered.**

**"Who, darling?" Narcissa asked.**

**"James Potter." Voldemort replied.**

**No one heard this. They were all discussing their own plans.**

**"...We can hit him with those three curses like before, only more people can use them!"**

**"YEAH!"**

**"Or, we can kidnap Paige and lure him to us. He'd save her."**

**"YEAH!"**

**"Or we can get his parents. Now that he's got 'em he wont wanna loose 'em!"**

**"YEAH!"**

**Narcissa whached amused as she continued rubbing her husband's shoulders. "Funny, aren't they?"**

**"If funny means stupid, idiotic, useless, and crazy then yes." voldemort said. "I never liked children."**

**"Realy?" Narcissa asked. "You've got two daughters. Two grandchildren. One dead grandson. That's five."**

**"Why do you think I put Lily and Petunia up for adoption?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Oh..." Narcissa said. "Well, what do we do now?"**

**Voldemort grinned. "I have an idea."**

**"What?" Narcissa asked eagerly.**

**"We first ditch the kids."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"The useless ones." Voldemort said. "With help from our inside spy, we can get the kids to tear this joint apart...Probably eachother too. More deat, the better. Anyway, we can do our job in the graveyard."**

**"Always in the graveyard?" Narcissa moaned.**

**"Don't worry, my queen, it will all be over soon. Very very soon." Voldemort assured her.**

**_I sure hope so. _Narcissa thought.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Voldemort's plan was put into action. The next day, Voldemort's Army and the Founder's Army left the castle. Those left behind were left tearing the castle apart and attacking eachother. The teachers were back and in the middle of it all.**

**All out war.**

**The two armies met at the graveyard. Each on one side of a white line, like at the student's battle. This time the mood was very serious. Hearts were pounding wildly. Thoughts and fears swarmed through each and every person. Regrets were begining to come up more than ever. But there was no turning back. It was the time. The war was ready to begin. They had to leave everything behind them. There was only this one painful moment when everyone was too caught up to start anything. They glared at eachother for the longest time. At last, when ever thought and emotion and fears and regrets had left Voldemort and Harry to peace, the white line dissappeared.**

**It was time.**

**The war had begun.**

**END of Chapter 13**

**Wa-la! This is getting very exciting! The first part is almost over and I have something very interesting comming at it's end. Please read and reveiw PLEASE!**

**_Chapter 14 : A War For Life _**

**_The final chapter! The war has begun! A war for life. The lives Harry wants to save and Voldemort wants to take. Who is Voldemort's spy? What happens when he tries to take over Voldemort's Army. Read to find out. The last chapter of part one. Chapter 14 : A War For Life._**


	15. The War For Life

**A/N Wow! Finaly, the last chapter of the first part of Secrets and Lies. It will also be my shortest chaoter I guess because there's not going to be much to put. But read and enjoy and part two will be up soon!**

**Chapter 14 : A War For Life **

**The war had begun. For a moment, everyone just stared at the ground where the line had just been. This was it. This was the time to claim victory. It was time to fight for everyones lives.**

**Everyone was ready.**

**But no one expected who the spy for Voldemort was. Not until he walked over from the Founder's Army to Voldemort's Army.**

**Salazar Slytherin.**

**"Sal?" Helga asked weakly.**

**"He's not with us anymore." Harry told her. "You have to fight him." Harry focused on Voldemort who had caught his eye. They seemed to understand eachother.**

**"GO!" they commanded their armies together.**

**Wizards and witches all charged toward eachother, around them. Voldemort and Harry stayed glued in place, keeping eyecontact.**

**-green eyes flashed teal-**

**Voldemort grinned. "Hello, Klyde."**

**"I dont want to hear it, _Tom_." Klyde said. "This is a war you are going to loose."**

**"So who's going to stop me?" Voldemort asked. "Klyde or Harry?"**

**"We're the same person." Klyde said. "But I'm just going to get you ready for Harry. He'll do the honors."**

**"I'll have you both on your knees!" Voldemort said.**

**Klyde laughed. "Yeah, well, try me."**

**"_Imperio!_" Voldemort shouted.**

**_Get on your knees. _said a voice in his head.**

**_No thanks. _he thought. _Never in a million years._**

**_GET ON YOUR KNEES!_**

**Klyde and Harry both had a sudden urge to get on his knees. But they had much more self control than that. Klyde stood his ground, his leg mucles hurting like hell.**

**_GET ON YOUR KNEES! BOW TO YOUR MASTER! TASTE DEFEAT!_**

**_I SAID NO! _he thought. Voldemort let out an angry groan.**

**_DO IT, OR I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**_Then kill me._**

**"Fine, brat." Voldemort said.**

**"_Avada Ked-_"**

** Voldemort stopped. He and Harry both turned to see what was going on. Godric and Salazar were wrestling. They had thrown their wands to the ground and had jumped on eachother. Now they were rolling around on the ground trying to hit eachother.**

**That was what Voldemort was worried about.**

**Harry's attention was on what was by his father's grave. His father. His dead father. Harry ran over to him. It was then that the rest of the Potters noticed. Lily instructed the Potter kids to stay and fight as she ran over to her son and husband.**

**"James!" Lily sobbed. She put her head on Harry's shoulder and began to cry. Harry slid our from under her grip. Lily buried her head in her husband's chest and cried some more. Harry was tempted to stay, but Voldemort was already back to trying to kill everyone. Nesides, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were headed his way. Everyone else was fighting eachother. Godric, Rowena, and Helga were trying to stop Salazar who was tryinbg to take over the bad side.**

**"Yo, Pro!" Harry shouted trying to get Severus's attention. "Professor Snape! Reverse the spell you used to ressurect them!"**

**Severus turned his head when Harry shouted and strained to hear him. There was way too much noise. People shouting out spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes and people screaming on the ground, begging for mercy, or giving commands. He did, however, sucessfuly read Harry's lips. He turned to the founders which were trying to get Salazar to come to his senses.**

**"You wont be able to rule the world!" Rowena said. "We wont let you!"**

**"Try to stop me!" Salazar shouted.**

**"Salazar! This is my army! I will rule!" Voldemort shouted.**

**Salazar and Voldemort then started fighting and everyone joined in.**

**"_To dello an' compha!_" Severus shouted, keeping the founders in sight. "To Death from life!"**

**Immediatly, the founders turned into zombies, to skeletons, to dust. Voldemort got off the ground. He was ready to end the war. Ready to rule the wirld. Ready for Harry to die.**

**But Harry was ready for Voldemort to die.**

**Wands pointed at eachother, Harry and Voldemort both shoted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"**

**Green light shot out from both wands and met in the middle.**

**BOOM!**

**ENd of Chapter 14.**

**END of Part 1.**

**Okay, reading this through I know it's kinda stupid (or its my opinion) but that's how I wanted it to end and it couldn't be too long. I have to get started on part 2 so stay tuned in for that. Now this is starting o sound like a TV show, but whateva!**

**_Part 2_**

**_Chapter 15 : Remember Me_**

**_What happened? Has the war ended? Did anyone die? What was the BOOM about? To find out, read Chapter 15 : Remember Me._**

**I know that sucked but I was in danger of giving out too much info! Please read and reply!**

_**  
**_


	16. Remember Me

**A/N Hey 2 all my readers! This is part 2 of Secrets and Lies called Memory Lapse. You'll understand why when you read Chapter 15 : Remember me. I hope you like what you read cause I'm ready to roll! Anyway, here it is, the first chapter of part 2 and the 15 chapter of the fanfic all together!**

**PS sorry the last chapter totaly sucked, I know. I was just not having a good day for writing.**

**Chapter 15 : Remember Me **

**"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick! He's awake!"**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He saw an unfamiliar nurse in an unfamiliar room. A hospitle room. He remembered everything, but was confused as to why he was in a Muggle hospital and what had become of the war. Harry sat up straight just as the doctor ran in.**

**"Well, your finaly awake." the doctor said smiling. "Your aunt and uncle and cousin are ready to visit you when you want them."**

**Uncle? He was dead. Cousin? Uncle Vernon killed him.**

**"NO!" Harry said. The doctor and nurse looked shocked. "I dont want to see them, just send in my aunt Petunia."**

**"Well...alright." the doctor said. "Mrs. Dusley, he wants to see just you!"**

**His aunt Petunia walked in. She looked unusualy pale and her bloodshot eyes were wide. The doctor and nurse left them alone.**

**"Wh-what happened?" Harry asked.**

**Petunis knelt down beside his bed and whispered, "The war...After you and You-Know-Who sent that curse at eachother...the wizarding world...It blew up. Hardly anyone remembers anything and everything went back to normal. Everyone alive before all this is alive and everyone dead is dead. Everyone was hurt in a battle, and no one remembers. Its me, you, James, and Severus. And You-Know-Who, of course!"**

**"What about Paige, Sarah, and David?" Harry asked.**

**"They dont know who you are or even that you exist. They are as they were before." Petunia explained. "Everything is back to the way it was before last summer. Only without magic. And that does not change the fact that You-Know-Who and Narcissa want to rule the world. Sure, now it's harder. But without magic, you can't stop them."**

**Harry stared at his aunt.**

**"We're taking you home today." Petunia said. "Um...you'll want to look out for Vernon and I'll try to help...But..."**

**"I cant go with him!" Harry said. "You know what he did to me!"**

**"I know...But its all we can do." Petunia said. "Now come on. We can go now. Get dressed and come on out. And try not to get Vernon angry."**

**Petunia smiled and hugged Harry before she walked out to her son and husband. Harry slowly got dressed and walked out of the hospital room.**

**" 'Bout time, boy!" Vernon snapped. He grabbed Harry tightly by the arm and dragged him out of the building. "When we get home you can make lunch! And dont burn anything!"**

**"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry muttered, getting in the back of the car with Dudley. Petunia looked back at them and gave Harry a weak smile. They drove off to number 4 Privet Drive. Harry got out and got out some pizza to make for lunch. He found that being out for two weeks had made him unusualy weak and vunerable. The pizza was slightly overcooked, but not exactly burnt. Vernon, however, thought it was.**

**"I told you not to burn it boy!" Vernon shouted punching Harry, sending him flying to the ground. Petunia jumped up and clapped her hand over her mouth. Dudley whached it like his favorite TV show.**

**"I didnt!" Harry shouted sitting up.**

**"DONT TALK BACK TO ME YOU USELESS FREAK!" He punched Harry again and grabbed the frying pan and slapped it over his head. Harry fell to the ground, his head aching horribly. Vernon hit him again with the pan, then looked around for his belt which he had forgotten to keep by him. Harry crawled across the floor and tried to grab onto the sink to pull himself up. Vernon saw and pushed him down, sending many dirt dishes with him.**

**"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Vernon roared. He went to back grab the pan which was on the table, but not before Harry stabbed him in the leg with a dirty knife. Vernon screamed. He took the knife out of his leg and ran after Harry. Harry got a head start and ran up to the bathroom and locked the door. Petunia chased Vernon up the stairs. He turned around and slapped her with the belt in his right hand, the knife in his left. Petunia fell to the floor crying, Dudley comforted his mother.**

**With the day off to a bad start, Harry made sure the door was locked and went through every drawer in the bathroom searching for something to fight back with. Unfortunatly, Vernon busted through the door and knocked Harry to the ground. Vernon climbed on top of him and placed the belt around his neck and wrapped it tightly. Harry put his fingers under the belt trying to pull it off. Petunia and Dudley ran in and tried to pull Vernon off.**

**"VERNON STOP!" Petunia shreiked. Vernon let go and advanced on her, pulling her into their bedroom and locking the door. Harry and Dudley listened helplessly to Petunia's screams.**

**Harry got up and pulled off the belt. He ran downstairs and out the door. He didn't know where he was going, but knew he had to get away. He ran down the street, nearly getting hit by a Mustang. The horn was blaring and hanked itself out of Harry's way. Then it turned around and followed him. Harry wasn't aware of this, but continued walking down the street.**

**#5 PRIVET DRIVE**

**"This will work perfectly, Narcissa. We are right next door to the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-When-He-Was-Suposed-To."**

**Voldemort and Narcissa sat in the livingroom of #5 with Draco and David. Paige had gone out to the mall, leaving them to rejoyce in their new found perfect plan.**

**"I know we'll get him this time." Narcissa said. "Harry is powerless. He wont remember a thing. This time it will be oh so easy."**

**"Yes..." Voldemort said. "Yes, this should be interesting."**

**All of Voldemort's pet snakes were still with them in the house though Voldemort could not talk to them, having lost his powers. The snakes just kept their beady little eyes on their master, expecting something from the powerful used-to-be sorcerer.**

**"How will we kill him without magic?" Draco asked.**

**Voldemort pulled out his wand, ready to curse him, when he remembered that magic was gone. Draco smirked.**

**"I supose with Muggle weapons." Voldemort said, sitting back down. "A gun, perhaps."**

**"Does anyone else remeber anything?" David asked, his eyes not moving from his video game.**

**"I doubt it." Voldemort replied. "Now, down to buissness..."**

**"Shouldn't we wait for Paige?" Narcissa asked.**

**"I supose we should." Voldemort said.**

**MUSTANG**

**Paige was driving the Mustang and followed her brother at less than twenty miles an hour. She couldn't run him over, and he was right in front of her. Paige began honking the horn again, but Harry didn't turn around. Finaly, she sighed and stopped. Harry still walked on, so Paige rolled down the window and shouted, "HEY, HARRY! HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU BETTER TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME!"**

**Harry turned and looked shocked to see Paige. Then he looked angry. He turned and began to run. Paige started the car again and followed. This time she got right next to him.**

**"Hey, remember me? Your sister? Your twin sister who is helping you!" Paige said.**

**Harry turned to glare at her. "You're on Voldemort's side."**

**"Since when?" Paige asked. "I switched sides...remember?"**

**Harry stopped all together and Paige stopped the car. Harry slid into the passanger's seat and looked at her.**

**"You remember everything?" Harry asked.**

**Paige started the car again and began to drive. "Of course. Though I am living with the Dark Lord pretending to be on his side."**

**"Like Uncle Sev was doing?" Harry asked.**

**"Yeah, only I gotta live with him. I'm not the spy pretending to spy. I'm the girl trying to stay out of trouble." Paige said.**

**"Well, where is he?" Harry asked anxiously.**

**"Right next door to you." Paige replied. "Number 5."**

**"Fuck." Harry muttered.**

**"Yeah...and if that isnt bad, the wicked stepgrandmother, step uincle, and horrible half brother are there too." Paige said.**

**"Draco?" Harry asked. "Aunt Petunia said everything had gone back to how they had been. Draco wasnt evil before all this, and Voldemort doesnt have any power at all let alone the brainwashing kind."**

**"Well, something's up." Paige said. "And may I ask why you ran off?"**

**"Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. "Remember the Astrology Tower? He's like that all the time. Only this time he tried to strangle me with a belt."**

**Paige slammed on the brakes and the two almost flew out the window.**

**"What?" Paige shreiked. "You have got to call 9-1-1, child abuse."**

**"Dont you think I tried that?" Harry asked. "Uncle Vernon through out all the phones so I wouldnt do so. Aunt Petunia already tried."**

**Paige groaned and started up the car again.**

**"I'd offer you to stay with me, but since you know the situation..." Paige said.**

**"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "Just fill me in on everything, okay?"**

**"Okay." Paige agreed. "Well, where do you want to go?"**

**"Back home."**

**"What?" Paige said. "Back to him? No way!"**

**"Come on, Paige, I gotta go back. Dont worry about me, I can protect myself."**

**Paige didnt look to sure, but she turned the car around and headed back to Number 4.**

**"You better let me out here." Harry said. "They wont see your on my side that way."**

**Paige let Harry out at the sign reading "Welcome to Privet Drive" and drove ahead to #5.**

**Harry went back to #4. Dudley was in his room staying out of trouble, Petunia was crying in the bathroom, and Uncle Vernon was waiting as a drunken maniac...**

**END of Chapter 15.**

**To be continued...**

**_Chapter 16 : When Harry Met Sally_**

**_The new girl on Privet Drive is Sally Olive. She is the sweet southern girl from Texas. She tries to seduce the emotionaly and physicaly ruined Harry Potter. But Harry sees right throught her. He wonders who he realy is and if he'll surive the night. Paige has to go on a mission with David and Draco in Rome. How will Harry deal with the absense of the one person on Privet Drive he can count on. And what is so familiar about Sally's zombie-like father? To find out read Chapter 16: When Harry Met Sally._**


	17. When Harry Met Sally

**Chapter 16 : When Harry Met Sally **

**Vernon Dursley sat waiting in the livingroom for his nephew. Empty bottles f beer and vodka lay spread over the floor. He was too drunk to realise much of what he was doing, though he may have done it even without all the alcohol. When Harry James Potter walked in, Vernon was ready. He picked up a bottle of codka that was half-full He slammed it over Harry's head. Harry, who was very suprised, fell down to the ground. Vernon picked up a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the legs of the coffe table. Harry tried to get out, but there was no way without magic. He tried to kick his uncle, but Vernon stepped on Harry's leg which broke under Vernon's weight. Harry screamed with pain, but no one outside of the house heard. No one with in the house could help. Vernon picked up a broken peice of glass and carved the word "useless" into Harry's right arm. Vernon took off his belt, and Harry winced. Vernon grinned a wicked smile. He tied it around Harry's neck, but not quite tight enough to kill him. Vernon took this chance to beat Harry with fists first then with the pan from the kitchen.**

**"There, boy." Vernon whispered. "I wont kill you tonight. Tomorrow, perhaps."**

**Vernon staggered out of the room leaving Harry handcuffed to the coffe table, staring angrily at the wall. He couldn't cry. He didn't cry anymore. He never did cry. It showed weakness. And even if Harry was weak and powerless, he knew he could never show it.**

**#3 PRIVET DRIVE**

**The widowed Mr. Steven Olive and his daughter Sally moved into #3 Privet Drive that day. Mr. olive walked around like a zombie. He didn't talk, he showed no emotion, he was pale, and he looked as if he were under some sort of trance. Sally Olive however was a bright young girl who looked nothing like her father who had dark hair and eyes. She had reddish-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. She was fifteen years old and from Texas. She had the accent and all and reminded some people on Privet Drive of Daisy Duke.**

**"Well, papa, can I go ahead and see the neighbors?" Sally asked when she and her father were in the yard and the neighbors were whaching nosily.**

**"Okay." Steven said in a dead-like voice. No accent there. Just a deep, dead tone. Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading straight over to #4.**

**Harry answered the door. "Yes?" **

**"Hey, i'm Sally Sue Olive from next door! Me and my daddy just moved here from Texas an' I wanted to come an' see the neighbors!" Sally said. "How're you?"**

**"Harry Potter." Harry replied.**

**"Who is it, boy?" Vernon barked.**

**"New girl." Harry told him.**

**"Invite her in then!" Vernon snapped.**

**Harry sighed. "You you like to come in?"**

**"Why I would just love to!" Sally exclaimed too brightly. Harry stepped aside and she skipped in. Dudley gaped at her. He had never had a girlfriend, but he sure loved girls.**

**"I'm Dudley Dursley." Dudley said trying to act charming.**

**"Charmed, I'm sure." Sally said looking revolted. "I'm Sally Sue Olive from next door."**

**Dudley took Sally's perfectly manicured hand and placed a big, wet kiss on it. Sally pulled her hand away as Vernon and Petunia walked in. Vernon looked merry and Petunia looked very down in the dumps.**

**"I'm Vernon Dursley, this is my wife, Petunia." Vernon glared at Petunia.**

**"Hello, welcome to out lovely home, Miss Olive." Petunia mumbled.**

**"Nice to meet ya!" Sally said.**

**"Boy, go make some tea!" Vernon barked.**

**"Yes, your royal highness sir!" Harry said walking into the kitchen. That seemed to please Vernon for he said nothing. When Harry was alone he muttered, "A royal pain in the ass."**

**"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"**

**"No!" Harry lied. He fixed up some tea and brought it into the livingroom. Vernon sat on the couch grinning like crazy with his arm around Petunia who was staring at her hands in her lap. Dudley sas sitting by Sally making googley eyes at her. Harry set down the tea and went to leave.**

**"Boy! Stay!" Vernon said.**

**"Okay." Harry muttered. He took a seat on the chair farthest from Vernon and Petunia.**

**The time seemed to drag by slowly. Finaly the phone rang, and Harry was sent to answer it. "Hello?"**

**"Harry." said Paige's voice. "It's me. He's sending us to Rome."**

**"What?" Harry shreiked. "Why?"**

**"No clue. Draco and David are suposed to fill me in." Paige said. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get there."**

**" 'Kay, bye." Harry said. He hung up and sighed. He was trapped. There would be no way out. There was nothing he could do. **

**"Harry." said a seductive, feminen voice. He turned to see Sally smiling at him. "How ya been, big boy?"**

**Harry stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"**

**"I want you." Sally whispered. She pushed him against the counter, forcing him to knock over a few of the things on there. She pressed her lips to his, but Harry pushed her off.**

**"Are you out of your mind?" Harry asked. "You a fucking slut?"**

**"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Sally said pushing herself against him.**

**"GET THE FUCK OFF ME BITCH!" Harry pushed her off and ran across the room. Sally cut in front of him and kissed him.**

**"Ahem."**

**Harry and Sally broke apart to see Vernon standing there looking extremly angry with Steven Olive. Harry gaped at him. He looked alot like...**

**"Sally, your father is here to take you home." Vernon said through clenched teeth. Sally nodded and followed Steven out. Harry tried to follow to get a better look at him, but Vernon stopped him. He pulled on Harry's arm and slammed him into the wall. He took out a knife and put it to Harry's throat.**

**"You tried to take Dudley's girl." Vernon said. "I could kill you."**

**"Then kill me." Harry said, his green eyes growing colder. Any world was better than this one. Vernon was about to do so when Harry disappeared into thin air.**

**"WHAT?" Vernon shouted. "Where did the boy go?"**

**Turns out, on the roof. Harry had done magic and ended up on the roof. This gave him time to think. He knew there was something wrong with Sally. And Voldemort sent Paige to Rome for a reason. Both people knew something. Only Harry was sure they had nothing to do with eachother.**

**Harry then remembered the graveyard. He knew Steven from there. He just wasnt sure who it was. Every single person there seemed to be a blur. He then whispered the words, "_To compha an' dello_."**

**Harry wasnt sure what the effect of these words would be. There was no more magic. But how did he end up on the roof? With his head set? Harry realised he had been in need of his wizarding CD player. His fgavorite CD by the famous Sorcerer group, Playing With Fire. He put the headset on, and looked next door to #3. Sally was sitting in the grass. Her once sea-green eyes were now yellow and cat-like. Those cat eyes met Harry's green ones.**

**_The evil eyes that burn into your soul_**

**_Hearts on fire, ice-cold soul_**

**_How could perfect be so evil_**

**_How could she be so..._**

**_-cold_**

**_The bitch. That fucking witch._**

**_What she does to you, you'll never know_**

**_When those evil eyes burn into your_**

**_sooooul.-_**

**_She's so seductive in her ways_**

**_she thinks she's got you everyday_**

**_but your the fighter, the only one_**

**_who knows she's_**

**_-evil_**

**_The bitck. That fucking witch._**

**_What she does to you you'll never know_**

**_When those evil eyes burn into your_**

**_soooooul-_**

**_She thinks she has you_**

**_that's the plan_**

**_but now you've got her melting in your hand_**

**_Why now?_**

**_Why her?_**

**_Why is there no cure for her?_**

**_-evil_**

**_the bitch. That fucking witch._**

**_What she does to you you'll never know_**

**_When those evil eyes burn into your_**

**_sooooooul-_**

**Sally smiled evily as the song evil. Harry had a strange feeling that the Playing With Fire group was talking about her in "Evil Eyes" It was his favorite song, but now, as he bopped his head to the beat, and Sally's evil eyes stared into his, he had a strange cold and dizzy feeling. As if he were empty. Sally looked away, but Harry's eyes stayed on her...**

**END of Chapter 16**

**To be continued...**

**Who-hoo! Thought I'd never think of lyrics for that song. All made up as you must know. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and my song.**

**_Chapter 17 : Things You'll Never Know_**

**_How do you feel? Empty? Alone? Confused? That's how everyone feels. No one knows anything anymore. Besides, what knoweldege would help you? There's no magic...But Harry has some. And he hardly remembers anything. Will he find out who Steven is in time to get away from his crazy uncle? And what is up with Sally Sue Olive? And where is everyone else now? And who is the new neighbor across the street. To find out what's going on on Privet Drive, read Chapter 17 : Things You'll Never Know._**

_**  
**_


	18. Things You'll Never Know

**A/N I know I have this under the characters Harry and Draco and I havent done much on Draco's side, but I'll put some in this one and more in the next.**

**Chapter 17 : Things You'll Never Know **

**Sally went back into her house and sat down beside her "father." But he wasnt realy her father. That was obvious. They looked nothing alike. Even if Sally's sea-green eyes went away, they only turned into cat eyes or a dar, dark, dark blue color. Midnight blue. And her reddish-blonde hair would turn silver-blonde. Nothing alike the hypnotised man who was posing as her father. Her real father was dead. Her boss nearby. Her grandafather was stalking them all. She just didn't see him, but felt his precence.**

**Sally moved from the couch to the window. Harry was still on the roof listening to that CD player. His uncle was in the front yard yelling something at him. He was abusive. Sally had figured that out. **

**The only thing Sally didn't see comming from the window was her visitor. Hearing the doorbell ring made her jump. She hurried to the door and swung it open.**

**"Draco Malfoy." Sally said.**

**"Bridget Crush." Draco said.**

**"Come in." Sally said opening the door all the way. Draco stepped in and turned to Sally who shut the door.**

**"Where is he?" Draco demanded.**

**"Livingroom." Sally replied.**

**Draco stared at her for a moment longer before striding into the livingroom. Sally went back to her place at the window. Vernon Dursley had dissapeared, but Harry was still on the roof. As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned his head and their eyes met breifly before Harry looked up at the orange sky. The sun was setting. Sally sat down on the windowsill and whached the sunset with Harry, though she wasn't realy with him.**

**Draco was in the livingroom with Steven Olive. He knew better. He knew the man who was under the trance. Though his hair was slightly longer and back in a ponytail and though he was wearing nothing like he usualy would, and instead was wearing sweat pants and a sweater, he was still recognizable as Severus Snape. His godfather.**

**"So, Severus, you thought you could go against the Dark Lord." Draco said. "You were no match. You should have known. He will kill you and Potter and everyone who went against him...Even without his magnificent powers. I was and always will be on his side. I cant believe you people actualy trusted me. So they must've told you I was brainwashed. Nah. I brainwashed the Weasle and Mudblood. It was me. I was a traitor all along. And no one ever knew. The brainwashing scheme only helped me help my master while you bunch still trusted me. You wanted to save me. But it is not me who needs saving. It is you and Potter's stupid army. There is no way out of it now. You will all die one way or another, and we will rule. Can you understand? Or has this hypnotic spell kept you from believing and remembering."**

**"Draco..." Severus said.**

**Draco stared at his godfather in disbelief. He was suposed to be _hypnotised_. He wasnt suposed to remember _anything_. Draco gaped at him and Severus slowly turned his pale face to his godson. His evil black eyes met Draco's and Draco could not make himself look away.**

**"We will stop you." Severus assured him in a low, raspy voice. "We will. You wont live to see the day Tome Riddle rules this pathetic world we're in. No one will. He is going straight to hell and so are you. I may not be able to do anything at the moment but so help me God I will find a way and when I do you are all going to..."**

**"Up already?" asked a soft feminen voice. Draco and Severus turned o see Sally standing there. She now looked like herself: Bridget Crush. Her silver-blonde hair hung down her back and her midnight blue eyes made her look positvly seductive. She was also wearing a tightfitting black mini skirt and a blouse the very color of her eyes.**

**"Going somewhere?' asked Draco smirking.**

**"In fact I am."**

**"Where?" Draco demanded.**

**"To seduce the enemy of course. It's night time, it's romantic, I'm seductive. He wont be able to resist me." Sally/Bridget said walking over to them.**

**Draco looked her up and down and muttered, "I know I couldn't."**

**And Bridget slapped him. But that didnt keep Draco from looking at her with his lust-filled eyes.**

**"Bad, boy!" said Bridget, revolted. **

**Severus laughed.**

**Draco glared.**

**"Dont tell me you like Potter better than me." Draco said pouting.**

**Bridget put on a false sad face and squeezed his face. "At least he looks better than you. You look like a blonde rat."**

**With that, Bridget left.**

**ROOF OF # 4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**Harry sat on the roof listening to Playing With Fire and writing in his notebook when a strange-slightly familiar- girl appeared beside him.**

**"Sally."**

**"Harry."**

**That was followed by a silence and the once sound heard was from Harry scribbling in his notebook.**

**_I feel empty and confused. I have no clue what's going on with my life and I cant control it. Everything that ever made my life worth living is gone. I am left alone with this strangely empty feeling. I dont know what to do. There's no reason to live. No reason excpet for everybody. I am suposed to save everybody from the greatest evil and I find that I dont give a damn. If they die so be it. It's selfish, I know. But this empty feeling is something I cant drive away and it is changing my entire perspective. I'm not the same person I was and I dont know if it's for better or worse. I guess there are just some things I'll never know._**

**Bridget read this from over Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at her. Bridget looked up into his eyes and lost herself. She kissed him. Though suprised, Harry returned the kiss.**

**When she pulled away, Harry asked, "What was that for?"**

**"You're deep. I like that."**

**And they kissed again. Harry kissed her with an intense passion that suprised them both. Being deep meant there was alot of passion in there with it. The intesnity was something he had just found. They sat there under the moon and stars kissing until they found there was always one reason to live.**

**ROOF**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Harry woke up to a bright sun overhead and found he was still on the roof. Harry sat up straight. His notebook lie open at his feet and his CD player was still playing, the headphones around his neck. But Sally Olive was gone. He was left with a feeling not quite empty but not quite happy either. Harry sighed, picked up his notebook, and dissappeared into his room. (A/N 'disappear' is the word for the demon transportation becausae my head hurts too much to come up with a better word)**

**Vernon was waiting there with a knife. He pressed the blade to Harry's throat and cut a line into it. It wasnt deep and it didnt kill him. He was planning to do that when he figured out the best way to hide his nephew's murder. **

**But Harry had other plans.**

**Harry turned into his animagus form (A/N he did that summer B4 6th year) , a Mopalas Snake. Only known to the wizarding worls, found in Mopalas, highly poisonis. Harry sank his snake fangs into Vernon's sking and let the poison transfer from him into his uncle's system. It took Vernon a moment to figure out what was going on. When he did he flapped his arm around, trying to make Harry fly off. He did. Just not in time. Vernon's face turned purple and his eyes were bulging out until finaly he died right there on the floor. Harry, Petunia, and Dudley had whached merciless. They all hated Vernon. And now he was dead. And the only thing they would find was snake poison. Harry turned back into himself and turned to his aunt and cousin.**

**"Call the police." said Harry calmly. "Tell them the truth: he was bitten by a poisonus snake."**

**Petunia nodded and walked slowly out of the room. Dudley stared down at his father with every ounce of hate visible in his tiny, round eyes.**

**"It's always for the best." Dudley mumbled.**

**"For the best." Harry repeated.**

**ACROSS FROM #4**

**Within one week, Privet Drive had had three new people move in: Voldemort, Bridget, and now Albus Dumbldore. He moved right in front of #4 to keep an eye on everyone and everything. He was the kind of wise man who made aure he knew everything so he could be the only one to do anything. He didn't trust people to do his job of keeping the world as peaceful as possible with people like Tom Riddle in it.**

**Albus Dumbldore sat by his window secretly whaching life on Privet Drive pass by him. He whached carefuly as Harry killed his uncle and had whached as Vernon had beat Harry before. In his way of thinking it was : _That's just life_. For Dumbldore was not the kind, wise man he was thought to be. He was apart of a group of three people called Fate. They made sure fate was in order. Anything meant to happen happened. They stopped nothing and allowed horrible things to happen. For of the Fates there was one evil, one good, and one in between. Guess which one Dumbldore wasnt.**

**He wasnt the good one.**

**He wasnt the one in between.**

**Now guess.**

**He, said to be the greatest and kindest wizard of all time, wasnt quite that, but a heartless immortal. His job was more important then anything else. And anything meant to happen would. He'd make sure of that.**

**Dumbldore looked from #4 to #5. Draco Malfoy stood in the front yard trying to get a signal on his cell phone. He saw David walk out, say something to him, then walked back into the house. Draco put up his cell phone and walked from #5 to #3. Now this is how things needed to be. Draco teamed up with Bridget. Not that Bridget knew much about the wizarding world or that Draco was apart of it. As far as she knew, Draco was someone working for a murderer on the run. And if Draco could convince her to help them, they could kill Harry...Which was everyone's plan. He had to die. It was fate's course. And Dumbldore was only too happy to help.**

**"Albus." said a voice. Dumbldore turned to see the other Fates. One was a middle aged woman called Catherine. Then there was a man inbetween Albus's and Catherine's ages. His name was Bruno. He was the one between good and evil, or Albus and Catherine.**

**"Yes." Albus said.**

**"He cant die." Catherine said. She seemed to know Albus's thoughts were on Harry.**

**"Catherine." Bruno said softly. "It is meant to be."**

**"Well, we can always change the future. Your future is created by your every action, every desision. Cant he change it?" Catherine asked.**

**"He can." Bruno said slowly. "But do you realy think he will? Not many people end up changing these big life-changing things."**

**"But with help..." Catherine began.**

**"We cant get in the middle." Bruno reminded her. Albus smirked. Catherine glared.**

**"I meant someone else." Catherine said. "If she changes, she can change him."**

**"Who she?" Albus demanded.**

**Catherine smiled mischeviously. "Figure it out." And with that, Catherine swept out of the room.**

**"What is she up to?" Bruno wondered aloud. And Albus thought the same thing.**

**#3 Privet Drive**

**Draco stood outside on the porch of #3 Privet Drive. He had already knocked three times and had resorted to using the doorbell. While he waited, he tried to figure out who to use a cell phone. Just as he had begun to figure it out, the door swung open. Bridget stood there in her Sally cover-up.**

**"How was your date?" Draco asked, walking in past her.**

**"He doesnt even know who I am. Not Sally, nor Bridget." she told him. "I'll go see him tonight. And dont go telling anyone I'm a...well, shape-shifter."**

**Draco grinned. "Who'd believe me if I told them?"**

**"Fair enough." Bridget said. "Anyway, Severus is in the kitchen mourning. Probably because I cut his hair. Didnt like that too much."**

**Draco laughed and walked to the kitchen. Severus sat there. His hair was still long, but not as long as it had been. It probably wouldnt stay in a ponytail. Severus glared at Draco as he walked in.**

**"What?" Severus asked.**

**"Oh, nothing." Draco said laughing. "Your hair."**

**"Ha, ha, ha, funny." Severus said sarcasticaly. "What are you here for?"**

**"To see you." Draco said. "The Dark Lord sent me to make a buissness proposition with you."**

**"Oh realy?" Severus asked pretending to be interested.**

**"Realy." Draco replied. "He is willing to forgive you and let you come back unpunished. He just needs you now. He is willing to do anything to get you back. You can be in charge of whatever you please. You can be his right hand man. You can..."**

**"Anything?" Severus asked.**

**Draco smiled and nodded.**

**"Tell him he can kiss my ass. Then we'll talk." Severus said.**

**Draco frowned. "Think about what you're doing."**

**"I already have."**

**Draco glared at his godfather for a moment. When he realised Severus was not going to change his mind, he spun around and stalked off. Just as Draco left, Bridget entered.**

**"You pissed him off?" Bridget asked. "Teach me."**

**Severus grinned. "Dont like the son of a bitch either?"**

**"No." Bridget replied. "But he has power, and I admire that."**

**"He _had _power." Severus said. when Bridget gave him a quizzled look, he chuckled and said, "Sit. Let me tell you a long story..."**

**#4 Privet Drive**

**They had taken Vernon Dursley off to the morgue. Dudley had taken his dad's car off to town to shop for video games and try to snag a girlfriend. Petunia had gone off to visit friends. Harry was left alone in the house. He took that time to fix himself up and talk to Mercy the Snake.**

**_"A visitor approaches." _Mercy said**

**_"Who?" _Harry asked.**

**_"Figure it out, master. The visitor is at the door..."_**

**And the doorbell rang.**

**Harry rushed out of his room and down the stairs and to the door and opened it. There stood Sarah, recovering from the battle. She had one arm bandaged up and a few bruises else where on her body. Over her purple eyes she wore dark sunglasses and in her hand was a cane.**

**"Sarah?" Harry said.**

**"Yeah." Sarah said. "Me. Blind. Cant see nuthin."**

**"Come in." Harry said. He opened the door all the way, grabbed Sarah's wrist, and guided her in. Once she was fine on her own, Harry closed the door and led her into the kitchen.**

**"What happened?" Harry asked when they were seated around the table.**

**"Battle." Sarah replied. "Something hit some sort of nerve or whatever the doctor said. Anyway, I'm blind as a bat. Though that is a realy stupid saying 'cause they can see. Anyway, took me a while to find ya. Went lookin' as soon as they let me out."**

**"Whoa." was the only thing Harry could think of to say. It was his fault. If he hadnt used that curse the wizarding world would not have blown up and Sarah would still have her sight.**

**Sarah seemed to sense his feeling, because she said, "It's not your fault, Harry. You were trying to protect us. And at least no one died..."**

**"That's the problem!" Harry said banging his fists on the table. "Voldemort didnt die! He was suposed to."**

**"Shhh." Sarah said. "Shh. It is fine. We still have a chance. He has no power. He's in the Muggle world now. He has to live like one. And he'll die like one too."**

**"If he doesnt kill me first." Harry said. "He will try."**

**"I didnt say he wouldnt." said Sarah. "But I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."**

**Harry smiled. "Thanks."**

**Petunia came home an hour later with Dudley. She took Sarah to the guest bedroom and helped her out with different things. Dudley went back to his own room to play with his video games. Harry meanwhile listened to the radio. A wizarding station that still played. Harry had sent some lyrics in to Playing With Fire and hoped to hear them sing his song.**

**Sure enough, the radio man said, "And a new song by Playing With Fire called 'Things I'll Never Know' "**

**Harry went on the roof to listen to it. He lay down on the roof and stared up at the cloudless sky and listened to them sing.**

**_Always the hero _**

**_Never just me_**

**_Who I am_**

**_and what they expect me to be_**

**_I fight all these evils for the greater good_**

**_A better life for them with nothing in return_**

**_-What does it mean to me?_**

**_Why do they need me?_**

**_Praise me?_**

**_Hate me?_**

**_I save them_**

**_they abandon me._**

**_The truth that will never show_**

**_and all these things are the things I'll Never Know.-_**

**_They make me the bad guy_**

**_But whatever, I do try_**

**_I want to help you_**

**_But you wont beg me_**

**_until it's too late_**

**_-What does it mean to me?_**

**_Why do they need me?_**

**_Praise me?_**

**_Hate me?_**

**_I save them_**

**_and they abandon me_**

**_The truth that will never show_**

**_and all these things are the things I'll never know-_**

**_Praise me_**

**_Hate me_**

**_Maybe_**

**_Somebody save me_**

**_Need me_**

**_I'm bleeding_**

**_Help me_**

**_Save me_**

**_Please, I cant do this no moooore!_**

**_-What does it mean to me?_**

**_Why do they need me?_**

**_Praise me?_**

**_Hate me?_**

**_I save them_**

**_and they abandon me_**

**_The truth that will never show_**

**_and all of these things are the Things I'll Never Know-_**

**_Need me_**

**_Be me_**

**_Praise me_**

**_Hate me_**

**_Kill me_**

**_Hurt me_**

**_Saaaaave me._**

**_Somebody save me._**

**Harry stared up at the sky, thinking about the meaning behind his words and why he felt that way.**

**END of Chapter 17**

**What did ya'll think. Please reply and tell me your opinions on 'Things I'll Never Know', the second song I wrote for Playing With Fire. Still wanna hear about your thoughts on 'Evil Eyes'**

**_Chapter 18 : Power Boost_**

**_Harry's powers are growing and so are Voldemort's. The Fates try to keep everything in order, and Draco has some trouble with his family. And what did Severus tell Bridget. Will anyone learn anything they need to? Or will a Muggle find out their secret? To find out, read Chapter 18 : Power Boost._**

**A/N PS, I will have to go from this fanfic to my Charmed fanfic so I may not get Chapters up as quick. But I will still be writing. As I have said B4 I have plenty of ideas.**


	19. Power Boost

**A/N I decided to change the Chapter name!**

**Chapter 18 : Power Boost **

**Draco sat in his room in #5 Privet Drive. It wasnt as big as his old room with his real dad. The house asnt as big-or near as big- as his dad's mansion. Nothing was quite as good as it had been when Draco had lived with his father. Even his mother was starting to miss the rich life with Lucius Malfoy. Life was not quite as good and nothing was quite as big as anything Lucius had. And since Voldemort had lost his power, Narcissa saw nothing good about her husband. But she was not about to anger a killer.**

**Draco opened up the book he had been reading by James Potter. It wasnt the one based on their life. It was another story. But it was the only thing to keep his mind from running across thoughts like "_We are so screwed._" And Voldemort could read minds. He would know what Draco was thinking and was probably irritated enough to kill him.**

**As his stepfather's pet snakes entered, Draco moaned. He hated life as a Muggle. And he was a Muggle apparently because he had no powers. And he hated it.**

**There was a knock on his door.**

**"Come in!" Draco called.**

**The door creaked open and in walked Lucius Malfoy. He stood there wearing a buissness suit with his hair cut short and a breifcase in his hand. He also wore reading glasses over his silver eyes though Draco had no idea why. All in all, Lucius looked like a rich, successful Muggle. And he apparently thought so.**

**"I have a flight to New York in the morning to meet with Mr. Jesson and Mr. Peterman. I'll be back in two months. I told your mother I would come and see you before I left." Lucius said.**

**Draco stared at his father with an eyebrow raised. So Lucius did think he was a Muggle. And so did everyone else.**

**"Okay." Draco said, streching the world out slowly.**

**"Well then, I'd better be off." said Lucius, he extended his hand and Draco shook it trying hard not to laugh. When Lucius was gone Draco started laughing and shaking his head. Lucius Malfoy had gone from intimidating and superior to total nut-job in a suit in Draco's opinion. He was, at that moment, happy he was not living with his father.**

**"Draco!" his mother called.**

**Draco groaned and walked downstairs to see what she wanted.**

**"Yes, Mother?"**

**Narcissa stood at the bottom on the staircase in a pink bathrobe with matching, fluffy slippers. Draco smirked and went down to meet her.**

**"Your stepfather needs you." she told him before walking off, apparently annoyed.**

**"Okay." said Draco walking into the livingroom where Voldemort sat. He was wearing wizard-robes and a cloak. He usualy wore these sorts of things because he never went out. It was very obvious considering how very white his skin looked.**

**"Sit, Draco." Voldemort said pointing to the chair opposite of him. Draco slowly sank into the armchair and looked up into his stepfather's red-slit eyes. "I have been reminded of something by my dear Felicity." -he pointed to a snake- "She tells me about-"**

**"I thought your powers were gone." Draco inturrupted.**

**Voldemort grinned. "Yes. So did I. But I recently discovered I have few powers left in my system. And do not inturrupt. The only reason I do not harm you is because of your dear mother. Anyway, Felicity has reminded me of a moment. A moment between you and Harry Potter."**

**Draco remembered the kiss (kisses) and felt sick to his stomache. Voldemort grinned.**

**"Well, maybe you could..."**

**"Seduce him?" Draco asked. "Are you out of your mind?"**

**"No." Voldemort said. "And you will do as I say. Go to him. Now."**

**Draco groaned, but did as he was told.**

**#4 Privet Drive**

**Harry sat in the kitchen talking to mercy who had wrapped herself loosly around his neck. Harry had out a cappucino and was feeding Mercy a bag of mini marshmellos.**

**_"It's all there is." _Harry told her. _"Deal with it."_**

**_"Fine." _Mercy said. She ate a mini marshmello out of Harry's hand. _"It's all sticky."_**

**_"Yah, well, they're quite old and have been in that hot cupboard a while." _Harry told her. _"But they're good anyway."_**

**_"Yes, they are."_**

**_"Glad you like 'em." _Harry said. He took a sip of his cappucino and nearly choked on it. Both Draco and Sally were standing in front of him. Mercy slid down Harry's arm, onto the table, and into the bag of metlted mini marshmellos.**

**"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked. He didnt trust either of them. Draco was still bad and Harry didn't yet know what the deal with Sally was.**

**"Hi, Harry." said Sally smiling sweetly at him.**

**"Harry." Draco said slowly and softly walking over to him. He pressed him against the table and kissed him.**

**Harry pushed him off. "Yo! Dude! You're evil. Get the hell away from me!"**

**Then Sally advanced on him. She pushed him against the refridgerator and kissed him. Harry squeezed his lips tightly together and pushed her off.**

**"What is wrong with you people?" he asked hystericaly.**

**"Why wouldnt anyone want you?" Sally asked, trying to look seductive. Harry brushed past her and raced out the front door.**

**"Nice going, Bridge." Draco muttered.**

**Sally turned back into Bridget. "I think I can get him easily like this." She was wearing a plaid mini skirt and a black tank top with black boots. She pinned her silvery blonde hair on top of her head and chased after him. Draco was only happy to be near a sink, and washed his mouth out with soap.**

**SIDEWALK**

**Harry walked down the side walk quickly hoping he was not being followed. The sky was a grayish-blue color and the air was slightly cool. Everybody was indoors and peaking out their windows nosily. Harry didnt realy care. He just had to get out of that house. **

**Harry took off down to an old desterted house on Privet Drive. The so-called haunted house. Harry had never been there before, but decided now was as good as any. He walked up the driveway and walked to the door on the side and walked in. He heard someone running up behind him so he shut and locked the door before going in farther.**

**He didnt realise the front door was unlocked.**

**Bridget walked in through the front door and Harry was thankful it was her and not Sally or Draco.**

**"Hi." Harry said.**

**"Hey." said Bridget.**

**They looked at eachother for a long time before harry said, "I dont think I ever got your name."**

**"Bridget. Bridget Crush." she said.**

**"Harry. Harry Potter."**

**"I know." said Bridget. "Your uncle told me."**

**"My...Severus?" Harry asked.**

**Bridget nodded. "He told me about everything. Well, everything he knew of. About Draco. About Voldemort. And then I told him about me. I'm a shape-shifter. I used to be helping the evil people until Severus told me. Now I quit."**

**"Realy?" Harry asked. He couldnt not believe her. It was impossible not to. "Glad to hear it."**

**Bridget smiled and nodded.**

**"Wait. Where is my uncle?" Harry asked.**

**"#3 Priver Drive." Bridget told him. "Pretending to be my father."**

**Harry thought about that for a moment and his eyes grew wide. "Y-You're...Sally."**

**Bridget nodded and changed to Sally then back again. "Sorry. I had to drive you out of the house so we could talk."**

**Harry slowly nodded, now not entirely sure she was being truthful. Now she was just the same mysterious girl who he could not figure out.**

**"I-I'd better go." Harry said running out of the house. Bridget's midnight blue eyes followed him.**

**#5 Privet Drive**

**"So is Bridget on it?" Voldemort asked. Draco had arrived home and had told him the whole story. Bridget had gone off to convince Harry she was on his side. **

**"Yes." Draco replied. "Not sure if it worked though. She's suposed to be calling me when she gets back home."**

**"Good. Tell me everything she says." Voldemort instructed. "And do bring that Weasle kid to me."**

**"Yes, my lord." Draco said. He walked out of the room and Ron walked in.**

**"Ye-" he began.**

**"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted.**

**Ron fell to his knees screaming with pain. Voldemort grinned. So his powers did work. And they worked well. He only hoped he was the only one. He didnt need anyone else getting in the way. There was no risking it. Voldemort decided to have Draco ask Bridget if Harry had any powers. But he found that out for himself with the help of David.**

**"My lord." said Draco re-entering. "David is on the phone."**

**Voldemort took the wireless phone and said, "Yes?"**

**"Paige just got off the phone with Harry. I was listening to the conversation! Harry Potter has his powers!"**

**Voldemort hung up. That was not good news. Not good at all.**

**ROME**

**HOTEL**

**"Where is Draco? Shouldnt he be here by now?" Paige asked.**

**"He's decided to stay." David said. "The Dark Lord is sending us other help."**

**"Who?"**

**"I dont know." David snapped. "She'll be here soon though."**

**"Okay." Paige said. "And why are we here again?"**

**David sighed. "Recruting Death Eaters. The Dark Lord plans to get our power back."**

**"He can do that?" Paige asked alarmed.**

**"He sure as hell can try." David said. "Why?"**

**"Oh...nothing." Paige said with a nervous laugh.**

**David looked at her suspiciously before turning and leaving. She was their spy, but sometimes he thought he was Harry's spy. But he knew that couldnt be. The Dark Lord would know. He always knew.**

**There was a knock on the hotel's door. David went to answer it. There stood a very familiar somebody. Erica Snape. She stood there smiling happily.**

**"Guess who's back?" Erica said. "And I'm pleased to say that Daddy wont be a problem." She walked in and dropped her luggage on the floor. "What? Arent happy to see me?"**

**"Not very." David muttered.**

**Meanwhile, just outside the hotel, Bruno stood there looking very grim. No one could see him. No one could hear him. No one could feel him. He was a Fate. And when he was doing his job, he became almost quite not there. But he was. Only no one knew. If they did, it would screw up his job. He brought with him Life and Death. Life looked very sad and Death looked quite pleased. An unpleasant job to do, but Albus had other things to do though he had planned on doing it. All in all, it was fate and you could not mess with that. Bruno sighed and Apparated to David, Erica, and Paige's hotel room. Erica was in the kitchen eating. Paige was taking a shower. David was sitting by the window reading. Bruno walked over to him.**

**"_David,_" he said in his ear. Only David heard him. David's head turned, but he saw no one. He looked out the window confused. "_David...Why are you here? Do you realy think you can do this? Voldemort is only using you. He'll kill you when he's done. No one realy loved you."_**

**"Nooo..." David moaned covering his ears up.**

**"_Do it, David. You have no reason to live._" Bruno went on.**

**David dropped his hands looking very pale. Bruno sighed and moved out of the way. David opened up the window and jumped to the street below.**

**And Death took him.**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**Albus Dumbldore stood in Harry's room unseen. He was here on work of the Fates. More like abusing his Fate powers to get what he wanted. He looked down upon Harry who was fast asleep. He grinned to himself. This was the perfect time. Catherine was off somewhere else. No one could stop him.**

**"_Harry._" Harry stirred. "_Harry. Is there realy any point? Your parents are dead all because of you. Sirius is dead. Thatsa your fault. Its also because of you the world is without magic and vunerable to Voldemort. In fact. You deserve to die. Give the world peace. End the reason why everyone is miserable: your life."_**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked out at the window.**

**"_Do it._" Albus urged. "_Get it over with._"**

**Harry stood up and opened the window.**

**"_Dont!_" Albus turned to see Catherine. "_You need to live. You need to protect us!_"**

**"_Why live with such responsibility. Do it for you. Do it for them._"**

**"_DONT! You have every reason to live. You have a destiny to fulfill. You need to save the world._"**

**"_Do it._"**

**"_DONT!_"**

**As Albus and Catherine tried to convince Harry to do two different things, Harry was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. His brain hurt. He had no idea what to do and was clueless to the fact that there were two other people with him. He muttered to himself and rocking back and forth.**

**Harry tried to get rid of the voices. He concentrated hard and pushed the voices out of his brain. At least he tried. The fact that his powers were already advanced period, it notr only helped get rid of the voices.**

**It helped him see Albus and Catherine.**

**"Professor Dumbldore?" Harry asked. "That was you? Who're you?"**

**"Catherine." she replied. "We're the Fates."**

**"You wanted me to kill myself!" Harry shouted.**

**"Not me..." Catherine said.**

**"I know." said Harry glaring at the headmaster.**

**"It's for the best." Albus said.**

**"Get-out." Harry said.**

**"But-"**

**"GET OUT!"**

**Albus glared at Harry. Catherine took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Harry sat on his bed wondering what was going on. Why did Dumbldore want him dead? Who were the Fates? His brain was aching and he needed more sleep. But with everything on his mind, it seemed quite impossible. Harry, instead, walked down the stairs. Catherine, from the window he saw, was pulling Albus back to their house across the street. Harry knew everyone else was fast asleep. Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He hadnt tried it before, but there was a first time for everything. Harry took a sip and spit it out. It was horrible. But he continued drinking it until he got used to the taste. He drank the entire bottle and stayed in the kitchen the entire night.**

**END of Chapter 18**

**Please reply!  
_Chapter 19 : When In Rome_**

**_To get Harry. To get Draco. Both sides want one of the bboys on their side. They each use on girel to try and seduce them both. Is Erica actually on the bad side? Or is she a spy like Paige? And what will happen in Rome? To find out read Chapter 19 : When In Rome._**

_**  
**_


	20. Lost and Found

**A/N I changed the name of the chapter because they dont stay in Rome that long. I had a sudden idea for this chapter so I need to go with it! P.S. this will not be as long as most of my other chapters because this chapter's purpose is to find...something. Then alot will happen in the chapters following about what was...found.**

**Chapter 19 : Lost and Found **

**Three tickets to Rome. Harry had one. Bridget had one. Draco had one. They were going to Rome to help their friends complete their mission. Only no one knew anyone else was going. But they were, and sharing a flight. **

**They arrived to the airport at the same time but some hoe avoided seeing eachother. Even on the airplane they managed not to notice anyone.After landing they even missed eachother. But arriving to the hotel where Erica and Paige were staying, they sure noticed...but they ignored eachother. But that was difficult. They were going to the same room. Harry reached the door first and knocked. Paige answered and dragged him out. Erica pulled Draco and Bridget in.**

**MALL**

**Harry and Paige walked down the Roman mall. Paige told Harry all about her plan: seduce Draco Malfoy.**

**"Thank _GOD_!" Harry said. "you might be able to keep him off me."**

**HOTEL**

**"You're going to seduce Harry?" Erica asked. "Suit yourself!"**

**MALL**

**"How am I going to do that?" Paige moaned.**

**HOTEL**

**"Seems like a brilliant plan." said Draco.**

**MALL**

**"You're the girl. You do the math." Harry said. "And do not discuss with me. You are my sister. Visuals are not good for me!"**

**HOTEL**

**"Seducing Harry Potter..." said Bridget.**

**MALL**

**"Seducing Draco Malfoy..." said Harry**

**BRIDGET/HARRY  
"Easy!"**

**LATER**

**Paige and Harry finished shopping in time for lunch. After lunch they had to choice but to return to the hotel. Draco, Erica, and Bridget stopped talking when they walked in. Paige took her purchases to the bedroom. Harry followed her, not wanting to be in the same room with Voldemort's followers for long. Then wondered...**

**"Where's David?" Harry asked Paige. "Haven't seen him."**

**Paige slowly looked to her older brother. "He...He'd dead."**

**"Did you kill him?"**

**Paige looked at Harry shocked. "Of course not! Suicide! It was a few days ago. No one knows why he committed sucide. They only know that he did."**

**"Whoa." Harry said. "I wish I knew why he did that. Voldemort probably got into his mind."**

**"That was my guess." Paige said. "But try telling that to Muggles. And there was another question on my mind. Why did Voldemort make David commit sucide. He must have done _something_."**

**"I know." Harry said. "But I guess we'll never know."**

**As Harry and Paige went on to talk about the seduction plan, Draco, Erica, and Bridget went to talking about their seduction plans.**

**"Wear something sexy."**

**"Something _tight_."**

**"Light candles."**

**"But on low, sexy music. Set the mood."**

**"Get wine!"**

**Bridget listened as Draco and Erica gave her all of this adivice. Truth was, she already knew what she was going to do and how she was going to do it.**

**BACK ON PRIVET DRIVE**

**Yet again James Potter was walking up to Severus's house. He knew Severus was home and rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. Three times. James finaly just walked in. It seemed deserted. But James knew better.**

**"SEV-ER-US!" James called. "I know you're here! Seth Adam Potter!"**

**Severus ran down the stairs whewn he heard his real name. He glared at James. He hated his real name. He was ashamed of his real family. That was why he always went by Severus Snape instead of Seth Potter. He hated it.**

**"What?" Severus hissed.**

**James smirked. "Well, I hate to see it. You _are _ashamed of this family!"**

**"Yes, I am." Severus admitted. "Now _what _?"**

**James sighed. "Tsk, tsk. Dont want to talk to your own brother." And seeing the nasty look his brother gave him he got right to the point. "Where are my children?"**

**"Sarah is next door. Harry, Paige, and David are in Rome." Severus told him.**

**"Why are they in Rome?" James asked. Severus shrugged and he sighed. "Well I guess I'll leave then."**

**James turned and walked to the door when Severus called, "WAIT!"**

**James turned.**

**"You cant go!" Severus told him. "They are doing very important buissness and you can not disturb that. They will be back in a matter of days and so will the Dark Lord's followers. What Harry and Paige need us to do is to stay here and keep spying on Voldemort. He lives at #5 Privet Drive and has been planning to kill your son since before he was born and doesnt care if he has to kill every person who gets in the way. We need to assure that does not happen. Do you understand me?"**

**"Yes." James said. He desparatly wanted to see his son, but he had to respect the fact he was more needed on Privet Drive rather than by his son's side.**

**ROME**

**It was very interesting to how things went about that night when Bridget was suposed to seduce Harry and Paige was suposed to seduce Draco. Harry had been sitting on the couch when he was joined by Bridget. She was wearing a tight, short, black dress. She looked fabulous. But unfortunaly it didn't work.**

**"You're not gonna get through to be, Bridget." Harry said.**

**"What do you mean?" Bridget asked in her soft, seductive voice. She hoped he didn't know. She sat realy close to him and looked straight into his eyes. But something seemed very different about those teal eyes. And that was the point. Harry had emerald green eyes...**

**Bridget jumped up and backed away. Of course. She had been warned about Klyde. Apparently he had taken over. Bridget back up until her back hit the wall. Klyde stood up and walked oiver to her. He pinned her wrists to the wall and his face was only an inch away from hers.**

**"You will come with me. I'll need the help and the company." Klyde said. He dragged Bridget out of the hotel.**

**Minutes later Klyde and Bridget found themselves in a familiar place. At least it was familiar to Klyde. Bridget stared up at the huge castle in awe.**

**"Where are we?" Bridget asked quietly.**

**"Welcome, Bridget, to Hogwarts." Harry said.**

**END of Chapter 19**

**OK short chapter, but you'll get alot more after this. **

**Part 2 of Secrets and Lies may end up shorter than Part 1 'cause I think I'm almost finished with it.**

**_Chapter 20 : Finders Keepers_**

**_Both Bridget and Harry know where Hogwarts is and that it is still there. But who will get their people there first? And how did Paige's seduction plan work out? And when someone comes back from the dead without a ressurection spell or ceromony, will they be able to tell how before someone makes matters worse? To find out, read Chapter 20: Finders Keepers._**


End file.
